Mulligan
by Nadexy
Summary: SLASH! Překlad stejnojmenné povídky od Elpin. Jak uvedla sama autorka: Nechci prozradit příliš mnoho – Draco s Harrym se rozejdou a Harry vymyslí způsob, jak všechno znovu napravit. Ale nevyjde to úplně podle plánu.
1. Zničený a zlomený

Povídku napsala **Elpin** a laskavě mi dala svolení k jejímu překladu. Zde je odkaz na originál www . fanfiction s / 4016436 / 1 / Mulligan – odstranit mezery.

Vysvětlení k názvu, který vám zřejmě nebude dávat úplně smysl: Mulligan – darovaná rána v golfu (neboli druhá šance). Pravidlo, které umožňuje zahrát novou ránu, pokud byla první rána nepovedená. Lze použít jen při přátelském utkání. O původu pojmu se spekuluje. Zdroj: Wikipedie. Název navrhla Rokkis, sestra autorky, protože sama hraje golf.

Děkuji za pozornost a užijte si kapitolu. **Nade**

PS: velké díky **Jutaki** za nezbytné konzultace k překladu.

**Kapitola první: Zničený a zlomený**

„Miluju tě," řekl Harry tak tiše, jak jen dokázal, snad strachy, aby nevyděsil a neodehnal osobu, která seděla proti němu. „Miluju tě," zopakoval. Bojoval s nutkáním uchopit vidličku a nacpat si něco do úst, aby se sám umlčel. Odolal, naštěstí, a místo toho se prostě snažil zůstat zticha.

„Taky tě miluju," řekl Draco a usmál se oslnivě krásným úsměvem, po kterém se Harry na své židli skoro zhroutil úlevou. Draco zvedl sklenici a napil se svého velmi drahého vína. Harry ho pozoroval a snažil se aspoň trochu potlačit ten zbožný výraz ve své tváři. Miloval, jak se Draco pohyboval, dokonce i to, jak držel sklenici. Harry otevřel ústa, aby něco řekl, ale právě v tu chvíli přišel číšník a Draco začal objednávat. Blonďák v tom byl dobrý a vždycky objednával i pro Harryho, ale bývalému Nebelvírovi to nevadilo, protože všechno šlo tak dobře a Draco ho miloval. Jeho! Na pohled ošuntělému, hubenému zakrslíkovi, který o vztazích nic nevěděl, se podařilo získat nóbl, aristokratického, nádherného blonďatého muže, který nakonec obrátil, aby udělal správnou věc a zachránil spoustu lidí. Harry skoro nemohl uvěřit tomu, že konečně dostal něco, co chtěl. Opřel se a užíval si jejich rozhovor, i když jako obvykle obstarával většinu mluvení Draco. Takhle ze sebe Harry aspoň neudělal hlupáka. Jakmile Harry nějak pochybil, tak Draco vždycky malinko našpulil rty a to bylo jasné znamení, aby se Harry plazil pro odpuštění. Ale právě teď bylo vše dokonalé, úžasné. Konečně!

Toho večera, než Draco odešel - naneštěstí musel ráno vstávat - se líbali a objímali, a Harry zasténal, „U Merlina, já tě miluju." Draco se zarazil, odtáhl se a znovu se usmál tím _úplně_ stejným úsměvem.

„No, já už radši půjdu," řekl.

„Můžeš přijít po práci?" zeptal se Harry.

„Nemůžu," odpověděl Draco. „Jdu navštívit svého otce." Harry se přikrčil, jakoby se omlouval za zeptání. Poslední dobou tohle nebylo moc dobré téma. Na druhou stranu, kdy vlastně bylo téma _rodiče_ dobré na rozhovor s Harrym?

„Myslíš, že je rozrušený z toho rozvodu?" Draco sevřel rty a Harry doufal, že to není kvůli němu.

„On o tom nemluví a já z toho mám obavy," přiznal Draco.

„Můžu jít taky, jestli chceš. Mohli bychom ho rozveselit," nabídl Harry, i když věděl, že nebyla možnost, že by Draco řekl ano. Harry a Lucius Malfoy za sebou neměli zrovna hladkou společnou minulost, a to bylo řečeno velmi mírně.

„Víš, to by mohl být dobrý nápad," řekl Draco. Harryho obočí vylétlo tak rychle, jako pár zlatonek, a jeho ústa zůstala dokořán. Byl lehce v šoku. „Musím si s ním promluvit, ale pak bychom si na Manoru mohli všichni dát společnou večeři. Jak to zní?"

„Eh ... dobře?" řekl Harry v předstíraném nadšení, které však ani zdaleka necítil. Draco si jeho nepohodlí vůbec nevšiml, což bylo velmi zvláštní. Draco si obvykle všiml všeho.

„Skvělé. Vyzvednu tě v pět." Draco mu dal poslední polibek a pak zmizel. Harry zůstal stát a cítil se mírně rozpolcený. Večer nakonec neproběhl úplně tak, jak doufal. No, ten konec každopádně ne, protože teď půjde na večeři s Luciusem Malfoyem!

Harry si povzdechl a stočil se do klubíčka. Byl zavrtaný ve své posteli a snažil se nemyslet na zítřek. Jenže teď, když nečinně ležel v posteli, byla snaha na nic nemyslet mnohem těžší. Pořád se převaloval a přendával si polštář, ale nic nepomáhalo. Jeho mozek mu prostě nedovolil usnout dřív, dokud své myšlenky dokonale nevypudil.

První věc, která mu proběhla hlavou, byla vzpomínka na chvíli, kdy Luciuse Malfoye vlastně viděl naposledy. Bylo to v Poslední bitvě. Mužův hábit byl roztrhaný na cáry a jeho dlouhé vlasy mu divoce vlály kolem hlavy. Harrymu připadal jako nadpřirozený zlosyn z mudlovského filmu, jako nějaký démon. Jeho oči jiskřily, když vrhal kletbu za kletbou na … své kolegy Smrtijedy.

Harry to tenkrát nechápal, možná dokonce ani teď ne, ale Lucius a Draco přeběhli na jejich stranu a pomáhali jim ve válečném úsilí. Byla to záhada a mnozí jim nedůvěřovali, dokud jim neposkytli poslední kus životně důležité informace, kterou pak Harry využil k porážce toho bastarda. Harry uvažoval, odkud asi Lucius věděl, kde je poslední viteál a jak ho zničit, ale nikdy se toho muže na to nezeptal. A také se nikdy nezeptal na jeho důvody. Následné soudní přelíčení s Luciusem Malfoyem proběhlo za zavřenými dveřmi a Harry o tom věděl pouze to, že se ho účastnil Brumbál. Jen lidé, kteří se toho dne účastnili přelíčení, věděli, proč byl Lord Malfoy, Voldemortův Smrtijed číslo jedna, ponechán na svobodě s pouhým pokáráním. Dokonce ani nezkonfiskovali nic z jeho majetku. Harry by z celé záležitosti dost zmatený, protože ten pohled, který mu Brumbál při sdělování téhle novinky věnoval, byl tak strašně divný, že se radši zařekl, že už se ho na to nikdy, ale nikdy, nebude vyptávat. A to tak dlouho, dokud bude živ.

Ovšem Draco Malfoy, naopak, to byla úplně jiná věc. Harry ho otravoval a naléhal, dokud se blonďák nečervenal jako Weasley. Draco se mu nakonec přiznal, že byl sice vycvičený jako dobrý Smrtijedův synek, ale po celou dobu to bylo jen sehrané. Harry se tenkrát ušklíbl, obrátil oči v sloup a Dracovi oponoval, že takhle dopředu celý svůj život přece nikdo neplánuje! Proč by Lucius svého syna učil něco takového, zejména pokud si celých třináct let myslel, že je Temný pán mrtvý a definitivně pryč? A především, k čemu by potřeboval hrát divadýlko?

Draco se rozčílil a zvuky, které u toho vydával, podezřele naznačovaly, že to prostě neví. Pak se na Harryho zčista jasna podíval a naprosto zřetelně řekl, dle Harryho mínění až příliš nahlas, „Protože tě chci. Tak co! Je tohle dostatečný důvod?"

Byl to poněkud násilný začátek jejich vztahu. Násilný, protože Harry popadl Draca za límec a políbil ho. Což byla shodou okolností jediná věc, kterou ze svých vztahů znal.

Nutno podotknout, že Harry po válce nebyl zrovna v pohodě. Zemřelo příliš mnoho lidí, které miloval: Fred, Tonksová, McGonagallová, Hagrid. A to byla jména jen těch nejbližších. Remusovi trvalo šest měsíců, než se probudil. Percy Weasley skončil v Azkabanu. Každý člověk v kouzelnické Británii někoho ztratil a každý za to chtěl Harrymu poděkovat. Samozřejmě ne za to, že jejich blízcí zemřeli, to vážně ne, ale za vítězství. Harry v tom však vítězství nikdy neviděl. Viděl v tom jen naivní hloupost a pouhé štěstí, a zdá se, že v tom se jeho názor shodoval se Severusem Snapem. Prostě jen přežil, jiní ne.

Ale Draco nic takového neřešil. Jednoduše … tam byl. Čekal, až si Harry své záležitosti vyřeší, a až bude přijatý do učení na Léčitelství. Ale pak, když už Harry mohl konečně zase začít žít, byl Draco právě tam, aby ho znovu políbil. Všechno to nakonec vygradovalo tak, že se nemohli stát ničím jiným, než milenci.

Harry by si nikdy ani nepomyslel, že by s Dracem mohli být dobrý pár. Blonďák byl atraktivní a dokázal, že je i statečný a silný. Ale Draco pak začal Harryho brát na večeře, kupovat mu dárky a prakticky ho okouzloval svým šarmantním já. A nesmíme zapomenout: komandovat Harryho v každém ohledu jeho života. Draco byl samozřejmě pichlavý i ve svých nejlepších chvílích, ale Harry se s tím _nakonec_ dokázal snadno smířit, přestože sám se sebou byl docela spojený. Draco kupříkladu absolutně nesnášel jakékoli ponižování, a to ani pomyslné, takže Harry se hodně rychle naučil, že některé vtípky, pokud by něco takového naznačovaly, bylo lepší ponechat nevyřčené. Ale to bylo v pohodě, prostě jen neměl rád žertování, kdykoli, jakkoli.

Hermiona mu byla stálou podporou. Po období truchlení prošli, ona a Ron, vázacím obřadem a teď už měli tři děti. Ginny, poté co překonala ten šok, byla taky v pohodě, a v současné době byla těhotná s Deanem Thomasem - čekali dvojčata.

Dracovy rodiče… tak to byla úplně jiná situace. Přestože Lucius takříkajíc přeskočil na druhý břeh, neodvážil se Harry ani zvažovat možnost, že by Lucius s volbou svého syna souhlasil. Ale podle Draca na to neřekl ani slovo. Ovšem Narcissa, to byla jiná věc. Zdálo se, že reagovala zcela odlišně než její manžel. Její hlas mu zněl v uších ještě celou cestou z její cely v Azkabanu. A teď se rozváděli. Bylo to tím? Nenáviděla snad Narcissa Luciuse za to, že do vztahu jejich syna nezasáhnul? Harry si nemohl pomoci, ale pokud tomu bylo tak, musel Luciuse litovat.

V Harryho mysli opět zablikal obrázek Luciuse v závěrečné bitvě. Ta představa byla větší, mohutnější a - přiznejme si to - silnější verze Draca, který měl vždycky víc z matčiných měkčích rysů. Obzvlášť Luciusova čelist byla výraznější, a zřejmě celá jeho existence byla prostě větší než jeho syn, přestože teď už byl Draco plně dospělý. Lucius nebyl extrémně vysoký muž, ale byl nejméně o dva palce vyšší než jeho syn, a možná o hlavu, nebo tak nějak, vyšší než Harry, který byl vždycky tak zatraceně malý. Jeho oči byly… počkat…

Proč myslí zrovna na tohle? Harry pokrčil rameny, myšlenky odsunul a _nutil_ se ke spánku. Měl starosti s Luciusem a jejich večeří - s Dracem - zítra. Doufal, že v Bradavicích nastanou mimořádné okolnosti, které ho tam zdrží… ehm, doufal, že v Bradavicích _nenastanou_ mimořádné okolnosti, které ho tam zdrží a na večeři nepřijde pozdě. Ano. Přesně tak.

XXX

Draco vstoupil do Malfoy Manor. Venku byla tma, a přestože svíčky ozařovaly vstupní halu, kouty byly stále temné. Draco na to však byl zvyklý a s obvyklou lehkostí hodil svůj kabát domácímu skřítkovi. Jeho boty klapaly po mramorové podlaze, když cílevědomě kráčel západním křídlem k hlavnímu obývacímu pokoji v přízemí. Lucius vzhlédl z místa na pohovce, kde seděl, v jedné ruce držel pohár čehosi a druhou ruku měl připravenou nad šachovnicí před sebou.

„Zrovna jsem se chystal udělat svůj tah," řekl, a když se Draco přiblížil, jeho oči se vrátily zpět na šachovnici. Pohnul střelcem (své tiché chvilky nad šachy dodržovali v každé době) a Draco se usadil naproti svému otci.

„Udělal jsem, co jsi požadoval," pronesl Draco, zkoumal šachovnici a při tom nenápadně pozoroval otcovu reakci.

„Dobře." Lucius Malfoy nikdy nedal nic najevo. Bude trvat ještě desítky let, než bude Draco ve skrývání svých emocí tak zdatný jako on.

„Dokonce jsem to udělal tak, že to vypadá, jako kdyby to Harry navrhl sám."

„Opravdu?" Lucius nespouštěl oči z desky, ačkoli Draco na otce zcela otevřeně zíral.

„Proč právě sedmnáctého, otče?" zeptal se Draco. „Proč je ta … večeře tak důležitá?" Krátká pauza Draca ujistila v podezření, že tu šlo o něco víc. Nakonec Lucius vzhlédl, ale jeho tvář byla nečitelná.

„Nemůže snad osamělý muž požádat o společnost svého syna a pozvat i synova partnera?" Draco si tiše odfrkl a odvrátil pohled do obrovského krbu po jeho pravici.

„To je jedno. Nicméně, nejdřív si s tebou musím promluvit. Je to důležité, a je to o Harrym … Ale dnes večer se na tuhle diskusi necítím … Jsem příliš unavený …," podíval se zpátky na šachovnici. „Pro tuto hru příliš, obávám se. Uvidíme se zítra večer." S tím Draco vstal a bez jediného slova odešel. O malou chvíli později se přemístil do svého domu. Lucius se se svým pitím opřel v pohovce a zadíval se za svým synem.

„Ano, měl jsem pocit, že bys mohl být," zamumlal do prázdné místnosti.

XXX

K Harryho zděšení - ehm, úlevě! – se ve škole nestalo nic pozoruhodnějšího, než několik netopýřích kleteb, takže ji brzy opustil, aby se připravil. V Bradavicích nebydlel, protože měl učňovské lekce u Svatého Munga, kterých se musel účastnit. Žil v malém domku asi kilometr od Godrikova dolu. Kromě Halloweenu do městečka nikdy nechodil, ale blízkost toho místa se mu líbila.

Po vyzkoušení každých jednotlivých šatů, které vlastnil, včetně starého slavnostního hábitu ze čtvrtého ročníku (díky Merlinovi, že mu byl skutečně malý, jinak by už byl vážně v depresi), si Harry oblékl to nejlépe vypadající mudlovské oblečení, které měl. Draco se mu neustále snažil kupovat co nejvíc šatů, ale všechno oblečení, které mu dal, nosil Harry, jen když ho o to Draco obzvlášť důrazně požádal. Mudlovské oblečení se mnohem jednodušeji nakupovalo i nosilo, alespoň podle Harryho, a také byl přesvědčený, že ve svém pěkném obleku a bílé košili vypadá mnohem dospěleji, než se vůbec kdy cítil. Snad to směrem k Luciusovi Malfoyovi vyšle tu správnou zprávu: Draca dokážu milovat dost na to, abych se kvůli němu vyšňořil a šel s ním na večeři, ale nikdy mě nepřinutíš, abych se oblékal pro tebe! Cha, to mu to ukáže!

Zaklepání a zvolání „Harry, doufám, že jsi připravený!" donutilo mladého muže vyskočit a zanechat hledání vhodné kravaty. Čistě ze zvyku si uhladil vlasy a spěchal po schodech dolů, aby se s Dracem setkal v malé předsíni. Draco, který za sebou právě zavřel dveře, byl oblečený polo-formálním způsobem, ačkoli jeho styl byl jako vždy kouzelnický. Věnoval Harrymu jediný pohled a okamžitě protestoval.

„Nejsi oblečený." Harry, který byl na časté připomínky svého přítele k jeho oblečení zvyklý, odpověděl se zdviženým obočím.

„Určitě vidíš, že ve skutečnosti na sobě šaty mám. Tyhle šaty."

„Nedělej chytráka," odfrkl Draco. „Nemůžeš jít v mudlovském oblečení na večeři k mému otci, na _Malfoy Manor_."

„Proč ne? Je docela pěkné," poukázal Harry. Draco protočil oči, jako by to byla ta nejhloupější věc, jakou kdy slyšel.

„Na Manoru nikdo nikdy nenosí mudlovské oblečení. To se prostě nedělá. Můj otec dostane záchvat, a všechny portréty budou pravděpodobně prskat tak, že budeš zacákaný sto let starými barvami."

„Ne, že bys nebyl vtipný, Draco, ale … nemáme zpoždění?" Draco zalapal po dechu a podíval se na své hodinky. (_Mudlovské_, které mu Harry dal k jeho posledním narozeninám. Nikdy však Dracovi neřekl, aby přestal být pokrytec.)

„Do prdele! Salazar nám pomož, copak chceš, aby si můj otec myslel, že jsi naprosto neotesaný povaleč beze smyslu pro styl?" zeptal se Draco sarkasticky, když Harryho vlekl k jeho vlastnímu krbu. Harry byl bez okolků strčen dovnitř, společně s letaxovým práškem, který ho rozkašlal, a hned za ním vstoupil Draco, který vyslovil místo určení. Při přistání musel Harryho jako obvykle podepřít. A také z nich kouzlem odstranil veškerý popel.

„Draco, jak vidím, podařilo se ti tvého přítele odtrhnout od nějaké důležité práce," přivítal je Lucius. Krb byl umístěný ve vstupní hale naproti dvoukřídlým vstupním dveřím a mezi dvěma velmi širokými a dlouhými schodišti, která po obvodu stoupala vzhůru na horní podlaží. Harry si nemohl pomoci, ale chvíli se kolem sebe v úžasu rozhlížel. Luciusovi to zdá se nevadilo a nechal ho.

„Ano, samozřejmě, otče," řekl Draco, aniž by si všiml Harryho zírání na strop. „Právě se vrátil od Grangerové, vždyť víš, té mudlorozené, takže neměl čas se převléknout…"

„To je naprosto v pořádku," přerušil ho Lucius, oči upřené na Harryho, který je vůbec nevnímal, protože se právě věnoval klenutému malovanému stropu a lustru nad nimi. „Pokud se vám tu líbí, pane Pottere, s potěšením bych vám nabídnul prohlídku." Draco se trhnutím otočil, aby se podíval na svého společníka.

„Harry!" zvolal, když si uvědomil, že jeho přítel hostitele ještě ani nepozdravil.

„Oh!" vydechl Harry, vrácený do reality. „Promiň, eh, zdravím, pane Malfoyi. Já…prohlídku bych rád ... možná po večeři." Harry k němu natáhl ruku a Lucius ji s úsměvem uchopil.

„Samozřejmě. Jste kdykoli vítán." Draco se nad tou výměnou zamračil.

„Správně," řekl Draco, ve snaze získat jejich pozornost.

„Nejdřív snad něco k pití? Draco, neříkal jsi, že se mnou potřebuješ mluvit?"

„Správně," opakoval Draco a podivně mrknul po Harrym, který právě na Luciuse zíral se stejným zaujetím, jako předtím na strop.

„Dobře, pak bych měl možná Harrymu ukázat růžovou zahradu a nechat ho v ní trochu putovat po ten čas, kdy budeme hovořit?" nabídl Lucius a spojil svůj pohled s Harrym. Mladý muž se mírně začervenal.

„Jistě, um, mně to nevadí."

„Skvělé. Sejdeme se v mé pracovně, Draco," řekl Lucius a natáhl ruku. Harry na něho chvíli kulil oči, pak nevěřícně pohlédl na svého přítele, ale když ani Malfoy nic neříkal, přijal ruku a nechal se vyvést dveřmi ven, a pak kolem domu. Draco se za nimi zamračeně díval a v očích měl zádumčivý pohled.

„Růžovou zahradu dal vysázet můj pra-pradědeček v roce 1853, aby se měl na co dívat, zatímco pracoval," informoval Lucius svého hosta, když kráčeli ruku v ruce. Harry byl značně nervózní. Lucius pro něho nikdy neměl nic než pohrdání, lhostejnost, ne-li přímo nenávist, ale teď se choval jako dokonalý gentleman. To samo o sobě Harryho nepřekvapovalo. Lucius Malfoy byl dokonalý gentleman v každém smyslu toho slova, ale on svůj šarm právě použil na _Harryho Pottera_. Prošli kolem obrovského domu a Harry spatřil nádhernou zahradu.

„No, páni."

„Vskutku. Prosím, prohlédněte si tolik, kolik jen chcete. Vrátím se a vyzvednu vás hned, jakmile se svým synem ukončíme náš malý srdečný rozhovor." Lucius se na Harryho usmál. Byl to ten samý druh okouzlujícího úsměvu, jaký mu Draco věnoval tu noc předtím, když Harrymu řekl _„Taky tě miluju"_. Ten Luciusův byl však zcela jiného kalibru. S emocemi, které v Luciových očích náhle zachytil, si Harry vůbec nevěděl rady, takže jeho napětí ještě vzrostlo a maličko se odtáhl. Zdálo se, že Lucius to téměř okamžitě zaznamenal a jeho úsměv se nějak změnil, a přestože zdánlivě zůstal úplně stejný, teprve teď byl věrnou kopií Dracova úsměvu z jejich noční schůzky. Lucius mu lehce pokynul hlavou a odkráčel pryč, tím pádem za sebou nechal Harryho naprosto zmateného.

Harry by se rád zeptal, proč je Lucius tak milý, zvláště když teď kvůli rozvodu evidentně prochází obtížným obdobím. Proč by se měl obtěžovat s jemností, když právě hostí zhoubu svého bývalého pána? A pak ten úsměv a pohled ... to bylo ... Harry to prostě nedokázal pojmenovat. Ale stejně jako si v souvislosti s Luciusem Malfoyem umínil už dřív, rozhodl se nevyptávat a nešťourat se v tom. Radši se obrátil směrem do zahrady a začal se v ní potloukat, jen čas od času se zastavil, aby přivoněl k růžím.

Uvnitř Manoru vstoupil Lucius do své pracovny a s vnitřním uspokojením zaznamenal, že francouzské dveře byly tak, jak je dnes ráno nechal: otevřené. Draco, zřejmě v hlubokém zamyšlení, seděl před Luciusovým velkým starožitným stolem. Téměř, ale ne docela, tak velkým a působivým, jako byl ten Brumbálův, což bylo u aristokratů vždycky citlivé místo. Nicméně, časem to Lucius té staré lysce odpustil.

Draco si svého otce nevšiml, dokud si muž neodkašlal. Mladý Malfoy vzhlédl a zjistil, že Pán Manoru již sedí v křesle.

„Otče," začal Draco a polkl. „Potřebuji tvoji radu."

„Jsi kdykoli srdečně vítán, můj synu," pronesl Lucius s úsměvem. Draco byl ustaraný, to bylo Luciusovi zřejmé. Proto si Draco nevšiml podivně Brumbálovského jiskření v otcových očích.

„Jde o Harryho ..."

„Ano?" Draco nezaznamenal, jak dychtivě Luciusův hlas zněl.

Harry si povzdechl, když přivoněl k nádherným květinám. Procházel se poměrně blízko zdí Manoru a obdivoval jeho působivě se tyčící vznešenost, i když zdaleka neměl tolik podlaží jako Bradavice. Právě vyšel zpoza rohu domu, když zaslechl Luciusův hlas. Harry se při pohledu na široce otevřené dveře krátce zarazil. Otec a syn byli v pracovně s výhledem na růžovou zahradu. Pravděpodobně mluvili o rozvodu a tak se chtěl Harry otočit a diskrétně vzdálit. Ale na druhou stranu, ať mluvili o čemkoli, mohlo by to vysvětlit Luciusovo podivné chování ... A když už byl Harry Potter jednou zvědavý, nikdy se nedokázal zdržet odposlouchávání, když už se ta příležitost naskytla.

„Jde o Harryho," prohlásil Draco pevně po dlouhé odmlce. „Včera v noci ... řekl mi, že mě miluje."

„Rozumím." Luciusova tvář byla opět dokonalá maska. Draco si povzdechl.

„Vím, co si myslíš."

„Mohu tě ubezpečit, že nevíš."

„Podívej, já vím, že chceš, abych si našel čarodějku, usadil se a měl _děti …"_

„Prosím, Draco," pokusil se ho Lucius přerušit zvednutím ruky. Draco však pokračoval.

„Ale vidíš, jak se věci mají. Já …"

„Možná by sis měl ujasnit priority," řekl mu Lucius pevně. Draco zamrkal a pak přikývl, vypadal trochu dezorientovaně.

„Na Harrym mi hodně záleží," řekl po chvíli. „Hodně. Nechci mu ublížit."

„Ale nemiluješ ho," dokončil Lucius. Draco zavrtěl hlavou a venku na zahradě se Harryho srdce rozlomilo.

„Ne, nemiluju. On je tak zatraceně sladký a poddajný, nechává mě rozhodovat všechny důležité věci, jako kam jít, co na sebe, co jíst a s kým se setkat, ale... to je ... takhle jsem si to nepředstavoval."

„A jak sis to představoval?"

„Já nevím," pokrčil Draco rameny. „Rychlý a vášnivý románek? Snad skandál? Pobavíme se a pak přijde mohutný zdrcující rozchod. Vzhledem k naší předchozí minulosti mě nikdy nenapadlo, že spolu budeme tak dobře vycházet. Když jsem mu tehdy řekl, že ho chci, potom co mě tak _zatraceně_ provokoval, udělal jsem to jen z rozmaru ..." Draco nad sebou zavrtěl hlavou. „Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že budeme tak ... usedlí." Lucius si tiše odfrkl. Draco se na něj podíval. „Co?"

"Souhlasím. Kdybych byl na tvém místě, také bych to nepředpokládal."

„Takže to chápeš?" Draco očividně toužil po někom, kdo by jeho situaci chápal. „Neplánoval jsem si ho doopravdy oblíbit. Ale přes to všechno jsme se stali ... přátelé! Je to nejlepší přítel, jakého jsem kdy měl, pravděpodobně jediný skutečný, a teď ho ztratím, protože mě bude navždy nenávidět. Hůř než kdy předtím." Draco se poněkud nemalfoyovsky zhroutil na židli. „Nevím, jak to přátelství udržet," řekl sklesle. „Všechno to začalo tak dobře. Ten první polibek byl tak vášnivý ... Vůbec jsem to nečekal." Otec a syn seděli dlouhou chvíli mlčky. Lucius studoval svého dědice a přemýšlel, co má odpovědět. Draco jen tak nešťastně seděl a nedokázal myslet na nic jiného, než na výraz Harryho se zlomeným srdcem.

„Všechno bude v pořádku," řekl náhle Lucius, načež se Draco chytil za hlavu.

„Jak to víš?" zeptal se Draco, jeho oči byly prosebné.

„Harry ti odpustí. Je to Nebelvír se srdcem skutečného hrdiny. Stále bude tvým přítelem ... Ale myslím, že bys mu to měl říct co nejdříve. Není spravedlivé nechat ho tápat ve tmě." Draco přikývl a vstal, stejně jako Lucius. Jeho otec ho provázel ke dveřím. „Vše se vyřeší. Pojďme ho najít."

Harry nejdřív zůstal stát jako přikovaný, ale když Draco řekl: „Vůbec jsem to nečekal," vytrhl se konečně ze svého omámení, otočil se a běžel. Utekl do zahrady a vyrazil na dlouhou zpáteční cestu kolem domu. Protože nevěděl, jak velké tu jsou pozemky, tak nejrychlejší způsob, jak se dostat mimo ochrany, bylo projít přední bránou. Jeho srdce uvnitř hrudi bušilo a čelisti měl zaťaté tak tvrdě, že si téměř drtil zuby. Konečně se vrhl kolem rohu domu a zamířil k příjezdové cestě, když z předních dveří vyšli Draco a Lucius.

„Harry," oslovil ho Draco a sestupoval po schodech. Lucius zůstal nahoře. „Musím s tebou mluvit."

„Ne, nemusíš," vyprskl Harry, prošel těsně kolem Draca a zamířil k bráně. Na Luciuse se ani nepodíval.

„Harry?" zeptal se znepokojeně Draco. Následoval za ním. „Co se děje?" Harry se otočil na patě a zíral na svého _bývalého_ přítele.

„Vůbec jsi to nečekal!?" Draco okamžitě zbledl a začal něco koktat. Harry ho však absolutně nenechal odpovědět. Stejně to byla jen řečnická otázka. „Jak to, že jsi to nečekal?! Chodili jsme spolu ven, dávali jsme si květiny a spoustu drobností, dost na to, aby to zahanbilo Brumbálovu kancelář! Byli jsme spolu prakticky každý den po celý rok! Která část našeho vztahu byla někdy rychlá a nebezpečná, vyvolávající skandál? Jak jsi to mohl nečekat!?"

„Harry," žadonil Draco. „Takhle jsem to nemyslel." Snažil se ho zadržet, ale Harry se mu vytrhl.

„Říkal jsi, že mě miluješ," řekl Harry a v těch slovech bylo téměř slyšet jeho zlomené srdce.

„Je mi … Je mi to líto," řekl bezmocně Draco. „Nechtěl jsem ti ublížit."

„Zjevně ti nedělalo žádné problémy mi lhát," řekl hořce Harry. Otočil se, vyšel z brány a přemístil se okamžitě, jakmile byl mimo dosah ochran. Draco stál a hleděl za ním, cítil se ubohý víc, než si kdy myslel, že je možné.

Když se Harry vrátil do svého domku, asi půl hodiny křičel a zuřil. Úplně zdemoloval svůj obývací pokoj, než zapadl do své ložnice, kde se rozbrečel. Nedokázal to pochopit. Konečně byl šťastný, naplněný a všechny ty ostatní sentimentální věci; tak to mělo být! Všichni mu pořád říkali, že válka už skončila a jeho práce je kurva hotová, že si může válet šunky, být šťastný se svým pěkným klukem a žít život, jaký si zaslouží! No, jestli tohle je to, co si zasloužil po životě plném jednoho utrpení za druhým, tak si Harry nebyl jistý, jestli v tom chce pokračovat. Hned nato se otřásl. Ne, to nikdy, nikdy by se nezabil, protože to by byl výsměch matčině oběti.

Harry nevěděl, co má dělat. Tak strašně to bolelo. Draco zničil všechno, o co Harry usiloval. Tvrdě makal, nejen aby zničil Voldemorta, ale aby pak dal svůj život zase dohromady, aby mohli být spolu. Nikdy mu nepřipadalo, že by Dracovi něco z toho už od začátku vadilo. Že to vůbec nečekal, to byly jen kecy! Ledaže by Harry vysílal nějaké špatné signály ...

Bylo to tím? Harry věděl, že ve vztazích je naprosto beznadějný. Ten s Ginny sice skončil celkem dobře, ale bylo mu jasné, že od začátku dělala veškerou _práci_ právě zrzka. Harry právě teď přišel o všeobecně rozšířenou představu, že on a Draco jsou dokonalý pár. A co když Dracovy záměry nepochopil?

A co teď? Prostě jen přijmout tento nejnovější políček do tváře, což se stalo příběhem jeho života: samé sračky, které ho sráží fyzicky i psychicky, zatímco leží na zemi? Ne, udělá to tak, jako vždycky: bude bojovat. Ale jak? Nemohl doufat, že by Draca svedl, protože prostě nevěděl jak, ale věděl, co doteď udělal, a samozřejmě všechno špatně. Jak napravíte chyby minulosti? V mudlovském světě se omluvíte, nebo uděláte něco, abyste to napravili ... Ale Harry měl ještě jiné možnosti, než mudlovské.

V jeho hlavě začal pomalu klíčit plán. Bylo to naprosto šílené a zcela nezákonné, ale to mu bylo jedno. Hodlal získat zpět život, na kterém tak pracoval, zatraceně! Tohle nemohl přijmout, už ne. Už žádné další ztráty, žádné další _‚oklepat se a jít dál'_.

S tím bláznivým plánem, pevně zakořeněným v mysli, Harryho mozek konečně vypnul a on usnul. Snil o milování s Dracem a pak si pořád dokola opakoval, že to byl jen sex a nic víc, zatímco ten snový Harry se jen smál a nechápal to.

Draco šel té noci také spát, a ronil své první slzy od doby, kdy mu bylo pět let a právě zlomil své oblíbené koště.

I Lucius Malfoy se uložil ke spánku, protože ráno potřeboval brzy vstát a vyrazit na ministerstvo. Ne, nepracoval tam, teď už ne. V současné době se věnoval správě vlastních investic, ale zítra tam rozhodně něco na práci měl.

ooOoo

Pozn.: Doufám, že vás začátek příběhu zaujal stejně jako mě. Díky za případné kometáře.


	2. Skvěle vymyšlený plán ?

Děkuji všem, kteří mému překladu věnovali svou pozornost a speciální poděkování věnuji **Twildě** a **Lyře**, že nelenily a zanechaly i komentář. :-D

.

.

**Kapitola dvě: Skvěle vymyšlený plán ...?**

.

.

Když se Harry probudil, prožíval blažený okamžik zapomnění. Bylo by hezké nechat se chvíli chlácholit starým úslovím, že "_je lepší milovat a ztratit, atd._" Ale v tomto případě by spíš mělo znít: "_Je lepší milovat, ztratit a pak zapomenout, že se to vůbec stalo_." Naneštěstí byl Harryho mozek, a stejně tak i jeho tělo, dnes ráno stejně funkční, jako všechna rána předtím, a jako spousta rán předcházejících tomu dni, kdy se Harry obratem okamžiku začal cítit na hovno. A právě proto bylo toto ráno odlišné, protože Harry měl neodbytný pocit, že svět už nikdy nebude, jak má být.

_._

_Svět rozhodně nebude stejný_, pomyslel si divoce, když se vyhrabal z postele a úšklebek narušil jeho hezké rysy. Zdroj všeho zla byl pryč. Ta _věc_, která Harrymu dělala ze života peklo, byla mrtvá, a přesto se Harry probouzel s hrozným pocitem, který jím prostupoval, který vycházel z jeho srdce a duše. Chtěl tu bolest jen ukončit! _Chci toho snad tolik!__?_ Natáhl na sebe oblečení z předvčerejška a sváteční šaty, které měl na sobě předchozí večer, popadl a vynesl je z místnosti, a pak po schodech dolů.

.

O Dracovi přemýšlet nechtěl. Žádné rozebírání argumentů, motivů, pocitů nebo budoucnosti mladého kouzelníka. Jediná Harryho myšlenka teď byla, jak všechno napravit, protože jeho úloha rozhodně ještě neskončila. Nezvítězil. Zatím. Ale zatraceně se na to chystal! Harry hodil oblek i s košilí do krbu a pomocí hůlky všechno podpálil modrým plamenem, což přesně odpovídalo jeho rozpoložení. Otočil se a rázoval do své pracovny v zadní části domku.

.

Plán, který si vykonstruoval minulou noc, byl téměř zapomenut. Základní myšlenka však zůstala. Vlastně to bylo jediné, co si ze svých žalem zasažených myšlenek předchozí noci skutečně pamatoval. Tak nějak však věděl, že na tom stejně nezáleží. Udělá prostě jen to, co dělal vždycky, a v čem byl nejlepší - zvítězí. Nebelvíři byli mistři neplánovaných akcí. Plány jsou pro lidi s budoucností, ale Harry na svou budoucnost nemyslel, vůbec ...

.

Vstoupil do své malé pracovny a přešel rovnou ke svému šatníku, ve kterém byl málo nošený zimní plášť spolu s dalším, poslední dobou také zřídkakdy využívaným. Když neviditelný plášť promnul mezi prsty, byl na dotek stejný jako vždy, ale Harry podvědomě cítil, že tentokrát mu přinese větší prospěch, než kdy dřív. Po zážitcích z války už věděl, že ten pláš je naprosto unikátní. Pravděpodobně to byl ten nejlepší plášť v celé kouzelnické Británii, ne-li Evropě. Moody se nad ním rozplýval při každé příležitosti, která se mu v průběhu nejhorších bojů naskytla. Harryho plášť mu chránil kůži tak, jak by žádný jiný plášť s běžným zastíracím kouzlem nikdy nedokázal. A právě teď ho dostane přes zabezpečení, jako by byl ... no, úplně neviditelný, jako by tam vůbec nebyl. Stejně tak by neměl být problém dostat se zase ven. I o této části měl zcela jasnou představu.

.

Harry nad tím nehodlal, a ani nepotřeboval přemýšlet, protože celým svým tělem a duší cítil, že tohle je jediný způsob, jak dát věci do pořádku, _konečně_. Pak by mohl odpočívat, žít a milovat, a bez dalšího zatraceného narušování! Vyběhl z domu, aniž by pomyslel na nějaké zamykání dveří, a v okamžiku, kdy kolem sebe ucítil zajiskření ochran, se přemístil. O zlomek vteřiny později už stál ve vstupní hale na Ministerstvu kouzel, ale jeho přítomnost byla skrytá pod pláštěm. Nikdo si ho nevšiml a tak se rychle přitiskl ke zdi, aby do nikoho nevrazil. To bylo totiž jedno z mála, co plášť nedokázal skrýt, ale jinak to bylo perfektní maskování.

.

Harry se zhluboka nadechl, odhodlaným pohledem se zaměřil na výtahy na druhém konci obrovské místnosti a obezřetně k nim zamířil. Dostat se kolem zabezpečení a do výtahu bylo snadné. Až příliš. Počkal, až se všichni uvnitř otočí ke dveřím a pak rychle stiskl požadované tlačítko. Bude to vyžadovat nějaký čas, ale nakonec snad zůstane ve výtahu osamocený. Vmáčkl se do rohu kabinky a pak s klesající nadějí pozoroval, jak lidé neustále nastupují dovnitř a další zase vycházejí ven. Až přijde jeho patro, nebude schopen se přes ně dostat. A samozřejmě, když byl ohlášen Odbor záhad, byl malý prostor tak přeplněný, že se o to Harry ani neodvážil pokusit. Čekal víc než deset minut, dokud nezůstali jen tři. Přitom si vyslechl jejich rozhovor ...

.

„Čí to byla kancelář?" zeptal se jeden z kouzelníků. Druhý obrátil oči v sloup.

.

„Podle všeho Doylova. Dnes v ní, ten líný bastard, ještě ani nebyl."

.

„Tak jak ...?" zbytek zůstal nevyřčen a druhý kouzelník pokrčil rameny. Ten třetí se však rozhodl to okomentovat.

.

„Nábytek pravděpodobně viděl svou šanci a udělal si přestávku." Dveře se otevřely a Harry sledoval, jak všichni odcházejí. Jejich smích jasně zvonil, dokud se dveře nezavřely a on zůstal úplně sám.

.

.

XXX

.

Lucius Malfoy dokázal vést nesmyslnou konverzaci doslova uměleckým způsobem. Ve skutečnosti svému protějšku, samotnému ministrovi kouzel, který byl nadšený Luciusovou návštěvou, příliš pozornosti nevěnoval. Ten muž byl naprostý imbecil, což bylo na post ministra zjevně podmínkou. Nebyl tak špatný jako Popletal, ale Lucius se dosud ani neobtěžoval zapamatovat jeho křestní jméno, a to o mnohém vypovídalo. Pan ... Parkhurst, že? Jistě, _Nevímjak_ Parkhurst neustále blábolil o Luciusově názoru na nějakou novou vyhlášku nebo něco v tom smyslu, a to navzdory skutečnosti, že Lucius svůj názor ještě ani nevyslovil. Kdyby Lucius Malfoy nebyl tak zaneprázdněný čekáním na příhodný okamžik, mohl by se i urazit. Ale právě teď se však nebyl schopen ani obtěžovat, aby si s mužem potřásl rukou.

.

„Promiňte, pane ministře, ale musím se v naprosto zásadní záležitosti setkat s bystrozorem Pastorkem," zalhal hladce Lucius. Obočí ministra Parkhursta se pozvedlo.

.

„Stalo se něco?" zeptal se, jeho falešný zájem byl přinejmenším ucházející.

.

„Ne, kdepak. Omluvte mne." Lucius se otočil právě ve chvíli, když ministr říkal něco o tom, že mu bylo potěšením. Sice si všiml nabízené ruky, ale rozhodl se, že když už není v politice, může si dovolit luxus, který v jeho dosavadním způsobu života bolestně chyběl - urážet stupidní politiky. Kráčel chodbou a pohledem pátral sem a tam. Po chodbách se moc lidí nepohybovalo. Před chvíli přišli do zaměstnání a nepochybně se snažili vykonat alespoň nějakou práci, než si dají brzký oběd. Doufejme, že mladý muž je dost chytrý na to, aby to udělal právě teď.

.

Lucius zamířil do prostoru úřadů nižší důležitosti a cestou našel dosud prázdnou kancelář, protože zdejší zaměstnanec si sám sebe cenil natolik, že ještě ani nedorazil. Vytáhl hůlku a použil jedno ze svých starých Smrtijedských odemykacích kouzel, aby dokázal rychle vniknout. Jakmile byl uvnitř, změnil tichou a prázdnou kancelář na zuřící místnost chaosu. To brzy přitáhne pozornost, a tak rychle vyklidil pole. Byl si jistý, že tohle zaměstná _spoustu _kouzelníků a čarodějek, než se jim podaří dostat věci zase pod kontrolu. A to zejména proto, že nechal dveře kanceláře otevřené a nábytek nyní řádil po chodbě. Naštěstí v opačném směru.

.

Vydal se na deváté podlaží a kráčel známou chodbou. Ve zdejších starých soudních síních se zúčastnil mnoha procesů. Dnes tu nebylo k vidění ani živáčka, což nebylo pro Luciuse vůbec žádné překvapení. Použil na své boty tlumící kouzlo, pak neslyšně přistoupil ke dveřím a naslouchal. Ticho. Vstoupil do okrouhlé místnosti s mnoha dveřmi, chvíli v klidu sledoval jejich otáčení a pak si jedny dveře zvolil. Stále měl dost známostí, které na Odboru pracovaly a ty mu prozradily trik, jak požadovanou místnost najít.

.

Když vstoupil, samozřejmě do té správné místnosti, zastavil se a rozhlédl kolem. Nic. Jak přecházel na druhý konec dlouhé místnosti, jeho obličej byl stále zamračenější. Prapodivné experimenty míjel bez povšimnutí, jeho myšlenky vířily. Byl si tak jistý ... byl tu brzy? Nebo…

.

Tam, přímo uprostřed stěny plné Obracečů času, uvnitř velké skleněné vitríny, jeden chyběl. Mračení se pomalu proměnilo v potutelný úsměv a Lucius cítil, jak jím prostupují emoce, které v sobě na několik desetiletí uzamkl. Natáhl ruku a uctivě se dotkl skla přesně tam, kde byla prázdná police. Jen pár centimetrů od jeho prstů. Cítil čerstvě provedené _reparo_ a tiše se zasmál. Takové zbytečné kouzlo.

.

„Už brzy konečně dostihneš svůj osud," zašeptal. Navzdory přesvědčení, které v jeho slovech zaznělo, vyslal Lucius tichou modlitbu ke všem magiím světa, aby nedošlo k jakékoli změně minulosti. Pevně se držel svých vzpomínek a doufal, že zůstanou skutečné.

.

.

XXX

.

Když Harry otevřel dveře, zalapal po dechu. Vybral si ty správné! S úžasem se rozhlížel po jasně osvětlené místnosti, naplněné více hodinkami, než dokázal spočítat. Přestože to místo přivolalo do popředí jeho mysli nepříjemné vzpomínky, nemohl si Harry pomoci a stejně jako tenkrát žasnul nad podivností tohoto místa. Brzy však objevil svou kořist a spěchal k vitríně na konci místnosti. Z mnoha polic tam na něho blýskaly Obraceče času, téměř ho škádlily. Zvedl hůlku a přistoupil, aby si prostě jeden vybral. Velmi mírně odpálené kouzlo mělo požadovaný efekt a rozbilo sklo přímo před Obracečem času.

.

Harry sáhl dovnitř, popadl ho a zvedl do výše svých očí, přičemž zaznamenal, že vypadal jako kdysi ten Hermionin, pokud si dobře pamatoval. Podíval se zpět na rozbitou skřínku a zamračil se. Pak s mentálním pokrčením ramen použil opravné kouzlo a odstoupil od ní. Měl pocit, že než to udělá, měl by kolem sebe mít nějaký prostor. Rozhlédl se, popadl jedno z udělátek, kterých tam byla spousta, a kouzlem je proměnil na přenášedlo.

.

To ho vezme zpátky do Bradavic. Jen na hranici pozemků, což bude ideální, protože tam plánoval přicestovat v neděli během prázdnin, a to znamená, že jeho minulé já si pravděpodobně bude doma číst, nebo bude mít možná lekci v nemocnici. Obraceč času ukryje v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby a pak tam počká, až jeho minulé já dorazí na konzultaci s madame Pomfreyovou. Bude číhat a ... no, zatím neměl všechno tak úplně promyšlené. No tak dobře, ještě ho nic nenapadlo, ale to není podstatné! Všechno nějak napraví a jeho existence se konečně začne podobat skutečnému životu!

.

Harryho myšlenky horečně vířily, zatímco jeho prsty už otáčely Obracečem času. Zamračil se nad tím, jak se jeho ruce třásly. Jak si je prohlížel, snažil se upomenout, kam se ve svém počítání dostal ... počkat, začal vůbec počítat? Harry nejednou přimhouřil oči, protože si všiml, že na Obraceči času byla napsaná nějaká slova. Měl ten Hermionin nějaký nápis? Nemohl si vzpomenout. Pravděpodobně by měl s otáčením přestat. Jo, to je asi dobrý nápad.

.

Harry už neměl šanci si přečíst slova na Obraceči, protože v tu chvíli, přestože stál naprosto v klidu, už závratnou rychlostí cestoval časem.

.

Nevěděl, že prosklená skřínka neobsahovala Obraceče času, které ministerstvo občas vydávalo čarodějkám a kouzelníkům, kteří potřebovali více času na studium a výzkum, ale že se jednalo o pouhé experimenty. Ostatně jako všechno ostatní v této místnosti. Byly to Obraceče času, které namísto hodin nebo týdnů, fungovaly na bázi roků. Nebyly příliš spolehlivé, a proto byly trvale umístěné na Odboru záhad. Na každém Obraceči času ve vitríně byl drobnými písmeny vyrytý nápis jednoduchého znění: _„Není určeno k praktickému využití."_

.

.

ooOoo

.

Pokračování příště

.

QQQ

Pozn. překladatelky: No, myslím, že většinu z vás Harryho ztřeštěný nápad asi nepřekvapil. Nebo se pletu? Teď si počkejte do neděle, jak ta jeho cesta dopadla. :-D

.


	3. Případ chybné totožnosti

**Velké díky za komentáře, užijte si další kapitolu. Za konzultace s překladem děkuji Jutaki AiShine.**

**Poznámka autorky:** Letopočet byl upraven tak, aby byl Lucius trochu mladší a v sedmém ročníku, zatímco Pobertové jsou v pátém. James se narodil v roce 1960, takže Lucius asi tak v roce 1958.

ooOoo

_**Kapitola tři: Případ chybné totožnosti**_

Harry s obavami čekal, až Obraceč času dokončí svou práci. Trvalo to déle, než čekal, ale na druhou stranu, naposledy se v čase vracel jen o tři hodiny. Tentokrát se chystal vrátit zpět téměř o rok. Alespoň doufal…

Nakonec se zastavil, i když fyzicky se nepohnul. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a byl vděčný, že v dohledu nebyl nikdo, kdo by ho mohl objevit. Zdálo se mu to, nebo ta místnost vypadala nějak…? Harry nedokázal rozeznat rozdíl, ale byl si jistý, že když se naposledy díval, bylo tu těch strojků víc. Pohlédl zpět na zařízení v ruce a jeho ústa se nevěřícně pootevřela. Obraceč byl lehce roztavený. Tohle s ním udělalo vrácení o celý rok? Harry byl šťastný, že nebyl rozžhavený, ale předpokládal, že takhle ho poškodila magie. Zastrčil ho do kapsy a vytáhl věcičku, kterou si přeměnil na přenášedlo. Po chvilce váhání sundal svůj neviditelný plášť, složil ho a taky vložil do kapsy, protože ho nechtěl během cesty ztratit. Teď byl připravený.

Klepnutím hůlky aktivoval přenášedlo a obrnil se proti nevyhnutelnému nepříjemnému pocitu, který vždycky následoval. A skutečně, záhy byl tažen prostorem pryč, směrem k Bradavicím. Na malou chvilku, tak malou, že skoro nestála za zmínku, si Harry pomyslel, jestli se mu podařilo dorazit ve správný čas, ale okamžitě tu myšlenku zahnal. Cítil, že je na správném místě, ve správný čas. Bude to snadné.

S tichým zahučením přistál a svalil na travnatou zem, která byla cítit svěžestí, a slunce už ji prohřálo. Pomalu se zvedl, zkontroloval, jestli se nezranil a rozhlédl se kolem. Byly to Bradavice, takové, jaké je znal, a Harry nedokázal potlačit spokojený úsměv na tváři. Úsměv však brzo zmizel a nahradilo ho zamračení. Studenti!? Byli tu studenti, kteří vcházeli dovnitř a ven z hradu. Zřejmě se o několik týdnů netrefil a pravděpodobně byl právě začátek září. Harry nedokázal určit, o koho přesně šlo nebo ze které jsou koleje, protože byli příliš daleko. Ale na tom stejně nezáleželo. I kdyby ho zahlédli, prostě by se domnívali, že je venku na procházce. Studenti byli na přítomnost Harryho Pottera v Bradavicích zvyklí.

Kráčel přes trávník a přemýšlel, jestli nemá udělat okliku kolem Hagridovy chatrče. Chtěl se ujistit, že na veřejnosti nenarazí na sebe sama. To by bylo špatné. Nejlepší bude zůstat na chvíli z dohledu a jen sledovat dění. Když Harry obešel domek, podíval se vzhůru a zmateně se zarazil. _"Co to sakra je?"_ pomyslel si. Proč z Hagridovy chatrče stoupá dým? Od konce války to tu bylo prázdné. Harry si ani nedokázal vybavit, kdo by mohl být uvnitř. V duchu si udělal poznámku, že se na to Brumbála musí zeptat, ale právě teď dovnitř hradu jít nechtěl. Prošel mezi několika stromy, které rostly blízko lesa, a svou trasu udržoval téměř paralelně se školou.

Jak šel, nemohl si pomoci, aby nepřemýšlet nad tím, co právě dělá. Mimochodem, neměl o tom třeba někomu říct? Teď, když bylo třeba se postarat o tu praktickou část _plánu_, začínal být Harry trochu nejistý. Jeho mozek začal bez větších skrupulí vyjadřovat svůj názor, a to nebylo zrovna šťastné. Taky to podezřele znělo jako Hermiona. Co přesně teda udělá? Uvědomil si, že nemá tušení. Pouze reagoval, jednal, no a teď … zasekl se celý rok v minulosti. V jeho hlavě rezonovala jedna jediná myšlenka: _Kurva, co jsem to zase provedl?_

„Ha! Skvělé Malfoyi! Absolutně skvělé!" rozchechtal se náhle hlas, což Harryho kroky absolutně zmrazilo. Draco, a tady? To se zdálo dost nepravděpodobné. Harry si vzpomínal, že ho blonďák příležitostně navštěvoval, ale proč by byl Draco venku na zahradě s někým, koho Harry nezná? Pomalu a tak nepozorovaně, jak jen mohl, se pomalu blížil za hlasem a držel se ukrytý za velkým keřem.

„Samozřejmě," pronesl ležérní hlas. Znělo to jako Draco, ale Harry si nebyl jistý. „Copak jste o mně byť jen vteřinu pochybovali?" Harry zaslechl pochechtávání. Co se to děje? Proč by se Draco scházel s takovými idioty? Ještě navíc zněli jako studenti.

„Vůbec ne, Malfoyi," ujistil ho další chlapec, a tentokrát to rozhodně byl _chlapec_. „Ty jsi mistr."

„Takže, kdy plánuješ udělat svůj tah?" zeptal se první hlas. Harry už to nevydržel a vykoukl ze svého úkrytu. Uviděl blonďatou hlavou a pár dalších kluků. Kluci! Dokonce na sobě měli bradavické uniformy. Zmijozel, samozřejmě. Harry byl dost zmatený. A co mělo znamenat to ‚udělat tah'? Mluvili o něm? Možná, že to byla jeho šance! Mohl Draca konfrontovat a uvést tak na pravou míru, co od jejich vztahu očekává. Takto by za pár měsíců od této chvíle Draco neměl šanci říct: _„Vůbec jsem to nečekal."_ Když si Harry na ten komentář vzpomněl, vřela mu krev. Málem tak přeslechl odpověď svého přítele.

„Vlastně, už nemám zájem," protáhl blonďák. „Ona je příliš … předvídatelná. Ostatně, jen jsem se podvolil vůli svého otce. S tou namyšlenou krávou mě totiž ožení bez ohledu na to, kolik skandálů způsobím. Rezignoval jsem."

„Cože? Malfoy, Zmijozel, a vzdát se?" Všude kolem se ozval smích.

„Já _nic_ nevzdávám," odsekl Zmijozel ostrým hlasem. „Má dobré vychování a původ. Bude dokonalá manželka. A já…," v jeho hlase zazněl úsměv, „budu pokračovat ve svých avantýrách. V soukromí."

„Malfoyi, ty hade. Přesně tohle jsem chtěl slyšet." Zaznělo souhlasné mumlání. Harryho vnitřnosti udělaly kotrmelec. Draco se nikdy nezmínil, že by ho chtěl Lucius oženit. Dotyčná žena mohla být jedině Pansy. Namyšlená kráva ji vystihovala celkem přesně.

„Do prdele, asi bychom měli už jít." Harry trochu víc natáhl krk a uviděl, jak kluci odhazují cigarety na zem a zašlapávají je. Blonďák se nepohnul. Harry už nedokázal myslet jasně. Úplně zamrzl, jednoduše tomu nemohl uvěřit.

„Vy běžte napřed, já se vrátím delší cestou."

„Jsi si jistý? Dobře." Harry pozoroval, jak se chlapci obracejí a plahočí se směrem k hradu. Nad tím, že mezi studenty nebyl žádný chlapec, kterého by znal, se ani nepozastavil. Oběhl keř.

„Draco Malfoyi! Jak jsi mohl? Nikdy jsi mi neřekl, že se budeš ženit! A kdo je ta jistá _předvídatelná_ žena?" dožadoval se Harry, vztekle dupal rovnou ke svému příteli a prudce blonďáka otočil. Šedé oči se mírně rozšířily překvapením a po ramena dlouhé blond vlasy zavlály vzduchem. Harry zalapal po dechu a ustoupil, oči měl vytřeštěné jako talíře.

„Promiňte?" zeptal se blonďatý chlapec a nebyl to Draco, ačkoli jeho hlas byl velmi podobný. „Znám vás?"

„Eh-já-um ...," zakoktal Harry a zůstal zírat na mladšího Luciuse Malfoye. Co však dělalo Harrymu největší starosti, byla Zmijozelská školní uniforma, kterou měl chlapec na sobě. Podle odznaku primuse, byl pravděpodobně v sedmém ročníku, ale to přece nedávalo žádný smysl. Zejména, když sedmnáctiletý Lucius byl prakticky stejně vysoký jako ten v Harryho čase! Ačkoli nevypadal tak mohutný a zdaleka nebyl tak svalnatý … a vlasy měl samozřejmě mnohem kratší. Harry, zaujatý každým detailem tohoto mladého Luciuse, nepřestával zírat. Tvář muže-chlapce byla zcela hladká, bez kazů a rysy byly trochu měkčí. Ještě nebyly ztvrdlé po letech válek a politiky. Přestože to byl Zmijozel a Malfoy, pokud šlo o válku a smrt, tato mladá bytost byla ještě nevinná. Harry až příliš často viděl, co se stávalo s dětmi, když tu nevinnost ztratily, a v jejich očích téměř pokaždé, tak jasně jako den, spatřoval svědectví hrůz.

Nicméně tento Lucius Malfoy byl pouhý student a Harry byl touto skutečností skoro ohromený. Světle šedé oči začínaly tmavnout zmatením a jakýmsi podezřením.

„Jsi nemocný?" zeptal se najednou Lucius. Jeho ruka zmizela v jeho hábitu, což Harry, díky svým zkušenostem a odborné přípravě, automaticky zaznamenal. „Utekl jsi snad z nějakého blázince?" Lucius se zamyšleně zarazil a svraštil obočí, což mu udělalo malé vrásky na čele. „Kdo je Draco?"

„Um… nikdo," řekl spěšně Harry. Poté, co zpracoval všechny informace a spočítal si důsledky, začínal jeho mozek znovu fungovat.

„Říkal jsi Draco Malfoy," pokračoval Lucius a oči se mu zúžily zamyšlením. „Jsem Lucius Malfoy a nikoho toho jména neznám. Kdo jsi a odkud jsi přišel?"

„Já… já musím jít." Harry nikdy neuměl dobře lhát, a zejména ne muži, kterým se tento mladý Zmijozel jednoho dne stane. Musí se dostat pryč, rychle. Musí kontaktovat Brumbála a vypadnout zpátky do svého vlastního času. _U Merlinovy berle_, pomyslel si Harry otupěle, odvrátil se a vydal se pryč. _Musím být tak v roce ..._ Přestože byl blízko dalšímu nervovému zhroucení, podařilo se mu vypočítat rok _1975_. Harry se při tom zjištění téměř zapotácel, ale udržel se zpříma a potlačil náhlou nevolnost, kterou vyvolala jeho katastrofální chyba.

„Stůj," řekl pevně Lucius a Harry na svém rameni ucítil ruku, která ho pevně sevřela. Byl otočený zpět. „Budeš odpovídat na mé otázky," požadoval Lucius tak, jak mohl jedině Malfoy. Harry okamžitě zaznamenal hůlku ve své tváři. Kdyby nebyl úplně zděšený sám sebou a svou situací, pravděpodobně by svou ostražitost takhle neopomenul. Luciusovy oči byly ocelové jako vždy, když byl muž naštvaný. Harry polkl. Tohle nebyl nemilosrdný Malfoy, kterého znal ze svého času. Byl to jen student - dobrý student samozřejmě, soudě podle odznaku - ale když ho Luciusova hůlka tvrdě šťouchla do tváře, rozhodl se, že _tento_ Lucius je možná také schopný udělat něco nelítostného.

„Koukej, nemůžu ti říct…," snažil se Harry. Lucius zvýšil tlak na svou hůlku a zabodl ji do Harryho tváře, druhou rukou stále svíral jeho rameno.

„Řekneš. Teď hned." 

_Kurva.__Jak to, že vždycky skončím v tak bláznivé situaci?_ Harry z toho zoufale hledal cestu ven, ale jeho nekonečné štěstí s ním zpátky časem zřejmě nepřicestovalo.

„Jsem z budoucnosti," přiznal Harry, protože předpokládal, že aspoň to by mu snad mohl uvěřit. Oba přece byli čarodějové.

„Jak přesně daleko z budoucnosti?" zeptal se Lucius. Hůlkou neuhnul ani o píď.

„Eh ... něco pod třicet let."

„Budeš se muset snažit mnohem víc, než tohle," ušklíbl se Lucius k Harryho překvapení. „Řekni mi pravdu."

„Je to tak!" vykřikl Harry, jeho nervozita prudce stoupla. Bude schopen dosáhnout na hůlku, pokud se Malfoy o něco pokusí? Harry věděl, že je rychlejší než většina lidí, ale cizí hůlku měl přímo ve tváři.

„Obraceče času fungují jen na hodiny, ne na roky, a rozhodně ne _desetiletí_," argumentoval Lucius. Harry podle výrazu v jeho očích odhadoval, že ho mladý Malfoy považuje za úplného šílence.

„Podívej," řekl Harry a snažil se znít rozumně. „Dej dolů tu hůlku a já ti to vysvětlím. Ještě ti není sedmnáct, že? Jsem si jistý, že ti ten tvůj pěkný odznak seberou, když tě některý z učitelů uvidí, jak někoho bezdůvodně ohrožuješ." Lucius při té hrozbě okamžitě přimhouřil oči. Harry se zapřisáhl, že se nenechá zastrašit zatraceným studentem a zíral na něho zpátky, se zdviženým obočím pro extra efekt. O srdeční úder později Lucius hladce ustoupil a sklonil hůlku.

„Sám vypadáš sotva na sedmnáct a máš na sobě mudlovské oblečení. Kdo jsi?"

„Jmenuji se Harry," teď bylo lepší Pottera vynechat, „a aby bylo jasné, bude mi dvacet dva," řekl s viditelným rozhořčením a Lucius se lehce ušklíbl.

„A svůj Obraceč času jsi otočil_ o něco méně_ než 262 800 krát, je to tak?" Harry nad tím rychlým výpočtem zamrkal, ale pak konstatoval, že Zmijozel zřejmě udělal pravděpodobný výpočet podle doby, kterou mu Harry řekl, jen aby ho mohl ohromit konkrétním číslem. Záludný bastard.

„Ne ... Já myslím, že mám špatný druh Obraceče." Harry sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl lehce roztavené zařízení. Zvedl ho k obličeji a studoval. V tu chvíli si všiml slov; naštěstí se daly ještě přečíst. Zasténal. „To je to moje štěstí. Vzal jsem si nějaký experiment."

_Není určen k praktickému využití_, četl. Luciusovo obočí se pochybovačně zvedlo. Harry se na něho zamračil. „Podívej, nezáleží na tom, co si myslíš. Musím vidět Brumbála. Ten mi bude schopen pomoct."

„Především, proč jsi vůbec použil Obraceč času?" zeptal se zprudka Lucius. Harry znovu zamrkal. Už byl vážně unavený z toho, jak byl neustále zmatený a vyvedený z rovnováhy.

„Já…," nedokázal přijít s rozumným vysvětlením.

„Sebral jsi experiment. Na Ministerstvu by ti ho s největší pravděpodobností omylem nedali." Lucius udělal krok blíž a zvědavě si Harryho prohlížel. Ten se díky nepříjemným pocitům v břiše málem zkroutil. „A myslel jsi, že jsem Draco Malfoy. Ptal ses mě, proč jsem ti nikdy neřekl, že se budu ženit." Harry právě definitivně panikařil. Napadlo ho, jestli by prostě neměl vytáhnout hůlku a toho bystrého hada omráčit. „Něco pod třicet let," téměř zabroukal Lucius.

„Dvacet sedm, abych byl přesný," poukázal Harry.

„Dost času k vytvoření nové generace, řekl bych…?" Luciusovy oči téměř žhnuly zvědavostí a ... něčím dalším, co Harry opravdu nechtěl zkoumat.

„Bezva," vydechl prudce Harry, protože pocítil nevolnost ze způsobu, jakým Lucius promluvil. Zmijozelovi se nějak podařilo, že zněl jako jeho starší já, přestože v jeho hlase chybělo _to něco_ navíc, co přichází jen s věkem a zkušenostmi. Harry si byl jistý, že starší Lucius by dostal z Harryho odpovědi jednoduchým _Legilimency_. Ale tento Lucius byl prostě jen zvědavý a fascinovaný, a Harry si nebyl zcela jistý čím. Upřel na mladého hada mírně zamračený pohled. „Draco je tvůj syn, ale žádné další informace o budoucnosti ti dát nemůžu."

„Samozřejmě, že ne," řekl Lucius s potutelným úsměvem, jako by se nic nestalo. „To by bylo nezodpovědné." Podle záblesku v šedých očích by Harry přísahal, že Lucius zadržuje smích, ale zpracovat tuhle myšlenku bylo pro Harryho skoro přespříliš. Ani jednou toho muže neviděl, ani neslyšel, otevřeně se smát. Lucius Malfoy starší by takovou situaci nezvládnul jinak, než s bezohlednou efektivitou a stejně takovým klidem.

„Musím vidět Brumbála," zopakoval Harry a podíval se směrem k Bradavicím. „A ty bys měl být pravděpodobně ve třídě, nebo tak něco."

„Ten Draco, to je tvůj přítel?" Nečekaná otázka ho téměř vykolejila. Harry se znovu zamračil, ještě naštvaněji. Lucius mu oplácel nevinným pohledem, s něčím takovým by jeho starší já _nikdy_ nevyrukovalo.

„Byl," vyplivl Harry dřív, než se stačil zarazit. Luciusovy oči se rozšířily, jak v duchu kalkuloval.

„Ach, myslím, že začínám chápat," prohlásil. „Domníval ses, že jsem on a konfrontoval jsi mě kvůli vašemu vztahu ... Použil jsi Obraceč času, aby ses pokusil něco ve vašem vztahu změnit?" Luciusovo malé vysvětlení skončilo otázkou, ale Harry z jeho očí vyčetl, že je o své pravdě přesvědčený. Harry na chlapce, pro jeho odvážné domněnky, téměř užasle zíral.

„Proč si to myslíš?"

„Nápad použít Obraceč času k nápravě vztahu není příliš originální," protáhl Lucius. „Proč si myslíš, že je jejich užívání tak přísně regulované? Po takové šanci by skočily celé zástupy roztoužený čarodějek. Vím, že Narcissa o tom v několika románech četla."

„Skvělé," řekl Harry hořkým hlasem. „Jsem klišé." Lucius se usmál a Harry znehybněl jako socha. Byl to _ten_ úsměv. Ten samý, kterým byl Harry obdařen při procházce růžovou zahradou. Byla v něm upřímnost, o které by si Harry myslel, že ji Malfoy časem ztratí, kdyby to neviděl právě včera, nebo spíše od teď za tři desetiletí.

„Nejsi klišé," ujistil ho Lucius. „Protože nevěřím, že by se to předtím někomu skutečně podařilo. Když už, tak jsi výjimečný."

„Jo, jenom jsem se vrátil o desítky let hlouběji, než jsem plánoval."

„Víš, někoho mi připomínáš," řekl najednou Lucius, ale pak to vypadalo, že tu myšlenku setřásl. „Nevadí, dospěl jsem k rozhodnutí." Harry při tom prohlášení zvedl obočí. Malfoy dokázal mluvit tak sebevědomě s neuvěřitelnou lehkostí. Byl to zřejmě rodinný rys, protože Harry ani nedokázal spočítat, kolikrát zněl Draco naprosto stejně. „Pomůžu ti vrátit se do tvého času."

„Co?" zvolal Harry. „A jak to chceš udělat?"

„Ještě nevím. Ale když se Malfoy pro něco rozhodne, nikdy neselže." Harry si málem odfrkl, ale pak se spokojil jen s mírně nevěřícným zavrtěním hlavy. Tento Lucius se zřejmě ještě nenaučil držet si odstup, nevyvíjet jakéhokoliv úsilí ze své strany. S přehledem také používal Dracovu oblíbenou metodu, neustále lidi kolem sebe ubezpečovat, že on je ten lepší.

„To je jedno, aspoň mě můžeš vzít k Brumbálovi," řekl Harry. „I když jsem si jistý, že kancelář ředitele je tam, co vždycky."

„Pravděpodobně, ale stále mě potřebuješ," ušklíbl se Lucius.

„Oh?" Harry ignoroval hlásek uvnitř jeho hlavy, který mu říkal, že by měl být znepokojený: Usmívá se na Luciuse Malfoye!

„Ano, protože jako Primus znám heslo." A s tím se Lucius rozešel směrem k hradu a Harrymu nezbývalo, než ho následovat. A rozhodně si _vůbec_ nevšímal, že Luciusova chůze je rozhodně víc sexy, než by kdy Draco dokázal zvládnout. Harry, mírně omámený, blonďáka rychle dohnal a až do školy kráčeli mlčky.

Jen co vyšli nahoru a vstoupili do hradu, ze schodiště k nim dolehlo zvolání a dolů seběhl chlapec.

„Hej, Jamesi! Cos vyved tentokrát?" Chlapec byl z Mrzimoru, a pokud by si Harry mohl tipnout, asi tak pátý ročník nebo vyšší. Když chlapec sešel až pod schody, zarazil se. „Ach, promiňte, myslel jsem, že jste James." Chvíli si Harryho prohlížel, ale pak zmizel po schodech dolů do sklepení. Po cestě do ředitelovy kanceláře naštěstí už nikoho jiného nepotkali. Lucius heslo tiše zamumlal, takže ho Harry neslyšel, a poté jim bylo dovoleno vystoupat po točitém schodišti. Lucius na dveře zaklepal s nádechem autority, nad čímž si Harry skoro odfrkl. Dveře se samy otevřely a Harrymu se naskytl známý pohled na Brumbálovu pracovnu. Bylo tu mnohem méně prapodivných předmětů, ale ve své podstatě to bylo stejné. Za stolem seděl Brumbál a pročítal nějaký svitek. Jeho vousy nebyl tak dlouhé, ani tak bílé, ale pořád to byl Brumbál.

„Jak vidím, pane Malfoyi, přivedl jste si nového přítele," ozval se žoviálně Brumbál, když odložil svitek. Vstal od stolu a obešel ho. Harry a Lucius přistoupili blíž.

„Ano, pane řediteli," řekl Lucius. „Našel jsem ho na pozemcích blízko chatrče hajného. Očividně je z budoucnosti."

„Skutečně?" zeptal se Brumbál, jako by se bavili o počasí. Harry se pokusil usmát, ale byl příliš vynervovaný. „A mohu znát vaše jméno?" natáhl Brumbál ruku a Harry ji nemotorně uchopil.

„Harry, Potter, pane," řekl, pouze s nepatrnou pauzou mezi jmény. Na Luciuse, kterému teď samozřejmě muselo být zřejmé, že jeho budoucí syn bude jednoho dne randit se synem Nebelvíra, se podívat ani neodvážil. Harrymu bylo naprosto jasné, že Lucius ví, kdo je jeho otec, protože byl ve famfrpálovém týmu a byl čistokrevný.

„Harry Potter, hmmm," hloubal Brumbál. „A z jaké dálky říkáte, že jste přišel?"

„Ehm ... dvacet sedm let, pane."

„Tak to je mimořádné."

„Přesně to jsem říkal, pane," zdůraznil Lucius. Harry na něho pohlédl s mírným údivem. Bylo vhodné právě teď naštvat ředitele?

„Ano, zcela mimořádné," řekl Brumbál a prohlížel si Harryho nahoru dolů, jako by mohl pouhým pohledem přečíst celý jeho příběh. Možná, že mohl. „Pane Malfoyi, vraťte se prosím do třídy, musím si s panem Potterem promluvit v soukromí."

„Ano, pane," odpověděl Lucius.

„A snad není třeba zdůrazňovat, že o tom s nikým nesmíte mluvit?" Ve skutečnosti to však otázka nebyla.

„Samozřejmě, že ne, pane," řekl Lucius a lehce kývnul hlavou. Harrymu celá scéna připadala velmi absurdní. „Pane řediteli, pane Pottere." A s tím odešel.

„Pojďte a posaďte se," navrhnul Brumbál a vrátil se do svého křesla. Harry se s nemalým znepokojením posadil. Vážně netušil, jak se má chovat. Brumbál se na něho díval přes své půlměsíčkové brýle a jeho vědoucí pohled pronikal do Harryho tak hluboko, jako vždy. Některé věci se zřejmě nikdy nezmění. „Možná byste mi měl celý příběh vyprávět od začátku." Harry si povzdechl a dal se do toho, ačkoli se ze začátku trochu zakoktával, protože si nebyl jistý, kolik by toho měl muži říct o svých motivech. Rozhodl se mu říct pravdu a jenom jisté věci vynechat. Vyprávěl Brumbálovi, že měl těžký život, a když ho zaskočil rozchod, nastalo u něho něco, co by teď zpětně nazval malé nervového zhroucení. Vůbec neuvažoval jasně, což byla absolutní pravda. Koho tu chtěl potkat, to Brumbálovi neprozradil.

Když mluvil o ministerstvu a Obracečích času, vytáhl ten, který použil a podal mu ho. Mluvil dál, zatímco Brumbál si ho prohlížel.

„A příští věc, kterou jsem si uvědomil, byla ta, že se dívám na mnohem mladšího Luciuse Malfoye," dokončil Harry. Místností se rozhostilo ticho a Harry přemýšlel, jestli mu dá Brumbál kázání nebo ho potrestá, nebo obojí. Kouzelník odložil Obraceč času stranou a vážně se na Harryho podíval.

„Není v mé pravomoci, abych vás káral," řekl Brumbál, jakoby četl Harryho myšlenky. „V této době jste nic nezákonného neudělal... Ale doufám, že chápete závažnost svých činů a také opatrnost, kterou musíte v této době zachovávat. O budoucnosti nesmíte s nikým mluvit."

„Samozřejmě, pane. Vím, že to, co jsem udělal, bylo ... hloupé."

„Ten Obraceč času budu muset prostudovat. Musí pracovat na odlišných principech, než ty, které vydává ministerstvo. Musím také studovat vás. Možná na vás ten přístroj zanechal nějakou stopu. Bude to chvíli trvat, zejména proto, že na tom musím pracovat sám a nevím, jestli budu úspěšný." Harry přikývl. Uvědomoval si, že existuje jistá možnost, že se v téhle době zasekne. Při tom pomyšlení se málem otřásl. Už nikdy by neuviděl Draca. Ačkoli ho teď trochu nenáviděl za to, co udělal, stejně tak věděl, že přestože by se k sobě už nevrátili, strašně by mu chyběl.

„Rozumím, pane. Budu vděčný za cokoliv, co můžete udělat," řekl Harry. Brumbál se pousmál.

„Harry Potter ... Předpokládám správně, že váš otec je jistý zdejší student?" Harry přikývl. Nebyl žádný důvod to popírat. „A podle vašich očí se mohu jen dohadovat ..." zajiskření prozradilo, že je mnohem blíž, než u odhadu. Harry znovu jen přikývl. „Dávejte pozor, abyste v nich nevzbudil podezření, že o nich víte víc, než byste měl."

„Ano, pane ... Nemyslím, že to bude problém." Ne, to by neměl být problém. Jako kdyby své rodiče znal. Harry doufal, že se s nimi vůbec nesetká. Jen to pomyšlení ho děsilo k smrti, přestože z velké části po tom toužil. Ale bylo by to příliš divné.

„Dobře. Teď, musíme prodiskutovat, co budete dělat, zatímco jste zaseknutý v této době."

„Dělat, pane?" zeptal se Harry.

„Ano, musíte zůstat na hradě, abych vás měl poblíž. Bylo by však podezřelé, kdybyste sem přišel bez nějakého důvodu, a to zejména nyní, kdy jsou příznivci Voldemorta na vzestupu." Brumbál chvíli vypadal, jako by se chtěl na něco zeptat, a Harry pochyboval, že to byla otázka, kterou pak ve skutečnosti položil. „Kolik je vám let?"

„Dvacet dva, pane," odpověděl Harry.

„A jak jste složil své OVCE?"

„Ehm, docela dobře, myslím," řekl Harry, opět zmatený. Co to s tím má co dělat? „Teď jsem učeň léčitelství."

„A co Obrana proti černé magii?" Harry se zamračil. Snažil se Brumbál pochytit nějaké informace o budoucnosti?

„Ve skutečnosti to byl můj nejlepší předmět," odpověděl Harry pravdivě.

„Opravdu? Uvažoval jste, že byste to někdy učil?" Brumbálův tón hlasu zněl, jako by vedli jen nezávaznou konverzaci. Harry si povzdechl. Nechápal, nebo možná nechtěl pochopit, kam to spělo.

„Jednou jsem učil své spolužáky, když byl náš tehdejší učitel úplně neschopný, ale rozhodl jsem se, že už mám toho všeho dost."

„Zajímavé. Dovolte mi, abych něco navrhnul. A to, že jste přišel jako náš nový učitel Obrany."

„Cože?" vykřikl Harry. „Já … Ale školní rok už začal."

„Teprve před třemi dny, pokud vás to zajímá," řekl Brumbál s téměř uličnickým úsměvem. „Chtěl jsem vyučovat všechny třídy sám, protože jsem nebyl schopen najít náhradu. Nebojte se, pro každou třídu mám podrobný učební plán. Mohl byste začít nejdřív se staršími ročníky, abyste se do toho snadněji dostal a mně tak zbude trochu času na ředitelování a studium vašeho problému. Kancelář a pokoje jsou trochu strohé, ale jsem si jistý, že je shledáte pohodlné. Tohle bude skutečně ideální řešení." Harry věděl, že má pusu dokořán. Tenhle den opravdu nebyl z těch jeho lepších a nepředpokládal, že by se věci v dohledné době zlepšily. Měl pocit, že musí každou chvíli omdlít.

„Pane, možná to ne…"

„Vypadáte jako schopný mladý muž," přerušil ho Brumbál. „Jsem si jistý, že to bude v pořádku." Harry několikrát otevřel a zavřel ústa naprázdno, než se jeho mozek prostě rozhodl to vzdát. Mírně se zhroutil v křesle a přikývl.

„Dobře."

„Znamenitě," řekl Brumbál a spokojeně tleskl rukama. „Teď musíme vymyslet vaše jméno, protože Potter si zjevně ponechat nemůžete." Brumbál se zamyšleně zamračil. „Nějaké návrhy?" Harry měl stěží dost volné mozkové kapacity, aby zavrtět hlavou. „Co takhle Kristian Valen?" zeptal se náhle Brumbál. „Zní to dostatečně cize, takže nebude překvapivé, že vás nikdo nezná."

„Valen?" zeptal se Harry. „Fajn." Pomyslel si, že je to poněkud zvláštní jméno, ale vážně nedokázal sebrat dost úsilí, aby to vyslovil.

„Skvěle. Pojďte se mnou, prosím, ukážu vám váš byt." Brumbál vstal, Obraceč času vzal sebou, a doprovodil Harryho do pracovny profesora Obrany. Uvnitř prázdné kanceláře byly dveře, které vedly na úzké schodiště, následovaly další těžké dveře a najednou stál Harry v pohodlném obývacím pokoji. Nacházela se tam pohovka, křeslo se stolkem před krbem a jedna, zpola naplněná knihovna. V rohu stál malý dřevěný stůl se dvěma židlemi. V místnosti byl koberec, ale jinak žádná dekorace. Harry zaznamenal, že z okna je výhled na jezero.

„Tudy je ložnice," ukázal Brumbál. „Pokud budete něco potřebovat nebo si budete chtít promluvit, neváhejte zavolat. Budu skřítky instruovat, aby vám vyhověli. Pokud nemáte nic dalšího, uvidíme se zítra na snídani." S tím Brumbál poplácal Harryho po rameni a odešel. Harry se díval na dveře, dokud se nezavřely a pak se vydal do ložnice. Byla v ní jen postel s prádelníkem, ale pro Harryho to vypadalo přímo nebesky, takže do ní rovnou padl, i se vším svým oblečením.

Harry si nikdy nepomyslel, že by se mohl dostat do ještě větších potíží, než během svých vlastních školních let. Velmi, velmi to pohnojil. Rychle usnul v naději, že se zítra probudí ve své posteli a zjistí, že to všechno byl jen zlý sen. Že se možná, potom co se s Dracem rozešli, prostě jen opil, a že se všechno nějak napraví. Pomyslel si, že by to tak bylo mnohem lepší. V tom se mýlil taky.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	4. Nový profesor

_**Kapitola čtyři: Nový profesor**_

Harry se probudil uprostřed noci. Nejdřív ho napadlo, že byly prolomeny ochrany jeho domu, ale pak se rozpomenul a znovu si lehl. Jak tak ve tmě zíral do stropu, uvědomil si, že ani neví, jak usnul. Podle toho, co se mu vybavovalo, by mohlo být ráno poté, kdy přicestoval do tohoto desetiletí. Když dorazil na Odbor záhad, nebylo ještě ani poledne. Snažil se nemyslet na to, co přinese zítřek a pokusil se znovu usnout, ačkoli tentokrát mu to trvalo mnohem déle.

Slunce v roce 1975 bylo stejné jako v roce 2002 a v přesně stejném úhlu pronikalo do ložnice nového učitele Obrany. Mladý muž zasténal, překulil se a zabořil obličej do polštáře. Možná to nebylo chování hodné profesora, ale vzhledem k okolnostem by mu to mohlo být odpuštěno. Po chvíli si nejnovější přírůstek Bradavických zaměstnanců uvědomil, že se bude muset sebrat a čelit dni ... svému prvnímu dni v práci. _„Jsem totálně v prdeli,"_ pomyslel si značně neprofesionálně a vyhrabal se z postele. Našel koupelnu, kde se postaral o nutné záležitosti a pak putoval zpět do obývacího pokoje. Zamračil se, když pomyslel na své špinavé, už dva dny nošené šaty.

Pak si všiml, že na stolku leží balík a na něm malý kousek pergamenu. Harry ho zvedl a poznal Brumbálovo elegantní písmo.

_Vážený Profesore Valene._ Harry si nad tím jménem tiše odfrkl.

_Dovolil jsem si vám poskytnout učitelské šaty. Také se ujistím, aby vám skřítkové obstarali i nějaké oblečení pro volný čas, mudlovské, dáváte-li mu přednost, ačkoli ho budou muset vyrobit skřítkové. Vespod najdete složku, která obsahuje učební plány pro čtvrtý až sedmý ročník, i když pro začátek jen na první měsíc. Třeba si do budoucna budete chtít vytvořit své vlastní úpravy._

Harry si znova odfrkl. I v téhle době, desítky let před tím, než se s Brumbálem setká, to vypadá, že má ten muž v Harryho v schopnosti důvěru, která jemu samotnému vždycky chyběla.

_Ještě poslední věc. Pokud byste si zapamatoval několik podrobností o vaší "minulosti", věci by to jen usnadnilo. Personálu jsem sdělil, že jste žil v Německu a vaše vzdělávání probíhalo v domácím prostředí. Nemusíte se obávat, protože vím, že žádný z mých zaměstnanců tímto jazykem nemluví, takže jste naprosto v bezpečí. Nedávno jste se náhodou seznámil s naším bývalým profesorem Obrany (který se tam nedávno odstěhoval) a on se vám svěřil o dopisech, které jsem mu adresoval a v nichž jsem se zmínil, že mám problém ho nahradit. A tak jste tady. Čím víc budete nekonkrétní, tím lépe. Uvidíme se u snídaně. Vyučování vám začíná až poslední hodinu, takže zatím nemusíte ztrácet chuť k jídlu!_

Harry se rozhodl pergamen pro jistotu spálit. Starých zvyků se dá těžko zbavit. Pak s úsměvem zvedl hábit. Byl černý, ale poměrně pěkný na to, že ho ředitel sehnal v tak krátké době, aniž by mu zdánlivě vzal nějaké míry. Harry si pro sebe zavrtěl hlavou, protože žasl nad Brumbálovou schopností myslet na všechno. Díky tomu se cítil mnohem klidnější. Ředitel by mohl věci napravit, tím si byl jistý.

Po sprše a krátkém pohledu do zrcadla na to, jak neobvykle v tom hábitu vypadá, popadl Harry složku, do které se chystal po snídani nahlédnout, a vyrazil. Měl kliku, že se nemusel učit uspořádání Bradavic. Na druhou stranu by ale nebylo vhodné, aby se příliš potuloval po chodbách. Prozatím. Když Harry míjel několik studentů, předstíral, že se rozhlíží kolem. Vzájemně si špitali, ale jinak se jeho sledováním neobtěžovali.

Na Velký sál byl úžasný pohled. Harry v něm nejedl od svých školních dnů. Obvykle se naobědval u madam Pomfreyové nebo musel pospíchat na lekci ke svatému Mungovi, případně šel na oběd s přítelem. Tohle bylo tak důvěrně známé, až to na jeho tváři vyvolalo úsměv. Jedinou odlišností bylo jen pár detailů na uniformách (možná i délka košilí?) a účesy některých studentů. Čistokrevní (což znamená Zmijozelové) vypadali při jejich dokonale upraveném vzhledu nadčasově, ačkoli si Harry všiml, že většina má delší vlasy, než v jeho době. Někteří mudlorození měli účesy, jaké viděl jen v televizi, když byl malý.

Jakmile dorazil k hlavnímu stolu, Brumbál se na něho usmál. Harry byl maličko nesvůj, že se má posadit ke stejnému stolu se spoustou cizích tváří, ale také s obličeji tak známými, že mu z toho až vynechávalo srdce. Při pohledu na mladší McGonagallovou měl chuť se s ní dát do řeči, ale bylo by to zbytečné. Stejně ho neznala.

„Prosím, posaďte se, profesore Valene," řekl Brumbál a ukázal na sedadlo hned vedle sebe. „Minerva vám pro dnešek nabídla své místo, takže vás můžu trochu informovat."

„Tak díky," řekl Harry a kývl na čarodějku. McGonagallová se usmála, ačkoli to bylo jen malé zdvořilé gesto. Harry se usadil a Brumbál začal s představováním kolem stolu.

„Minerva McGonagallová je vedoucí Nebelvíru a naše profesorka Přeměňování. Filius Kratiknot, Kouzelné formule a vedoucí Havraspáru. Horác Křiklan, lektvary a vedoucí Zmijozelu. A tady máme Rebuse Kettleburna, Péče o kouzelné tvory." Harry kývl na každého profesora, jakmile Brumbál uvedl jeho jméno a pozici. Některé poznal snadno a jiné ne. Třeba jako profesorku Prýtovou, která bez šedivých vlasů vypadala o tolik mladší, že kdyby šel Harry kolem ní po ulici, rozhodně by ji nepoznal.

A pak tu byli ti, které Harry neznal vůbec. Ale snad největším překvapením byla profesorka Belvina Calchasová, současná učitelka věštění. Vypadala ... no úplně normálně. Její oblečení a způsoby byly stejné jako u všech ostatních zaměstnanců. Harry jí kývl na pozdrav a v duchu si udělal poznámku, že by s ní měl promluvit, aby zjistil, jestli předpovídá něco podobného jako Trelawneyová. Poté se Brumbál rozhlédl po Velké síni a Harry si všiml, že už byla prakticky plná. Jeho nervozita zase vzrostla a to, že se Brumbál zčistajasna postavil, příliš nepomohlo.

„Studenti, mohu-li vás toto krásné ráno požádat, věnujte mi okamžik vašeho času." Studenti, zvědaví na nového učitele, se samozřejmě rychle usadili. „Měli jsme opravdu velké štěstí, že jsme na poslední chvíli získali přírůstek do našeho učitelského sboru. Profesor Valen souhlasil, že s ohledem na svůj pozdní příjezd bude zatím učit jen čtvrté až sedmé ročníky. Vřele ho přivítejte, prosím." Harry se při potlesku lehce začervenal. Nebyly to bůhvíjaké ovace, ale přinejmenším to vypadalo opravdově. Mnozí studenti se usmívali, tak na ně Harry kývl, ale pak rychle sklopil oči k talíři. Jeho podvědomí křičelo _„Nedívej se k Nebelvírskému stolu! Budeš pěkný slaboch, jestli to uděláš!"_, ale on samozřejmě neslyšel. Hluk utichl a Brumbál se opět posadil.

Naštěstí ho ředitel nenutil do žádné konverzace a tak mohl jen tiše naslouchat, když mu muž - zcela zbytečně - sděloval podrobnosti o škole. Už brzy si bude muset přečíst učební plány. Velmi rychle došel k závěru, že to nebude tak těžké. Látku sedmého ročníku měl Harry v hlavě ještě čerstvou, což zřejmě navždy zůstane. Navíc mu Brumbál řekl, že se v jeho kanceláři nacházejí kopie všech učebnic.

Jeho kancelář. Harry v duchu polkl. Jeho kancelář. Jeho třída. Jeho studenti. Tohle všechno vypadalo tak děsivě. A Brumbálovo veselé mrkání mu dodávalo akorát tak chuť do něčeho praštit ... nejspíš sám do sebe za to, že byl tak hloupý. Chápejte, Harrymu dosud tak úplně nepřipadalo, že by byl dospělý. Mladý kouzelník byl svědkem toho, jak všichni jeho přátelé opouštějí školu a spěchají tam ven, aby si našli náležitou práci. Tvrdě pracovali a většina z nich už opravdu něco dokázala; jako třeba Neville a jeho nové rostliny. Nebo Hermiona a její nové zákony, které se snažila prosazovat. Všichni ostatní byli tak zodpovědní. Dokonce i Draco, ačkoli pracovat nemusel, vařil lektvary pro mnoho klientů.

Harry naproti tomu nadále pokračoval v učení a studiích. Byl unavený a otrávený z myšlenky, že když už se konečně zbavil odpovědnosti zabít Voldemorta, měl by ji nahradil nějakým zaměstnáním. Takže vstoupit do léčitelského učení se zdálo být perfektní. Zpočátku to byla převážně klidná práce, a navíc stále pomáhal lidem. Ale přestože je _student_ ... nebo by byl, nebýt toho tady ... teď je z něho zatracený profesor!

Snaha o utopení nervozity v dýňové šťávě evidentně moc nefungovala. Harry odložil sklenici a zatahal se za límec u krku. Bylo mu takové horko. Málem vyskočil ze židle, když na své paži ucítil dotek McGonagallové. Brumbál už mezitím odešel po své práci.

„První den je to děsivé, že?" zeptala se s malým úsměvem na tváři. Chvíli na ni zíral. Vypadalo to, že když na sobě Harry neměl svou vlastní nebelvírskou uniformu, ztratila něco ze své děsivosti. Alespoň malá útěcha.

„Jo," řekl Harry a v duchu si vynadal. Měl by se pokusit vhodněji vyjadřovat. Odkašlal si. „Ve skutečnosti jsem ještě tolik žáků neučil. Alespoň ne tolik najednou." Jeho oči rychle přelétly halu, která se už vyprazdňovala.

„Nemusíte se obávat, všichni naši studenti se v hodinách chovají slušně." Harry se téměř rozesmál nahlas, protože ho nejdřív napadlo, že žertuje, ale pak si uvědomil, že v _jejích_ hodinách se všichni slušně chovají. Poplácala ho povzbudivě po rameni - byl poněkud zmatený, proč to ta stará a moudrá žena pro něho dělá - a vstala. Harry se rozhlédl a zjistil, že už je jedním z posledních na odchodu a tak spěchal ven učitelským vchodem, aby už nemusel znovu procházet mezi stoly.

Harry se nezastavil, dokud nedošel do své kanceláře. Včera v noci si jí moc nevšímal, zato teď ano. Převážně představovala spoustu prázdného prostoru a regálů, které byly taky většinou prázdné. Pokud jde o ten zbytek, byl tu jen stůl, židle, malý krb a okno. Harry se posadil za stůl a ze složky se snažil vyčíst co nejvíc. Stále nervózně pokukoval po dveřích, které vedly do učebny. Bylo to ty samé dveře, jimiž před časem vstupoval, když šel navštívit profesora OPČM, který tam v té době právě působil.

Nakonec Harry vstal a vyhledal si knihy, které by mu pomohly. Porovnal plány s knihami a nenašel příliš odlišností od toho, co se _učil_ on sám, nebo spíš: co sám zjistil. Jenom doufal, že bude lepší učitel než většina těch, které míval. Alespoň v BA se zdálo, že jsou s ním spokojeni.

Netrvalo dlouho a Harry se ponořil do celodenní práce, když se přesně v době oběda objevil domácí skřítek s tácem sendvičů. Na Harryho dotaz, kdo jídlo objednal, skřítek odpověděl, že ředitel. On prostě myslí na všechno, tenhle Brumbál. A pak nadešla poslední vyučovací hodina toho dne a Harryho čekal sedmý ročník. Třída OVCE, která se skládala ze studentů všech kolejí. Harry sebral papíry, knihu a hodně zhluboka se nadechl. Otevřel dveře a vyšel ven.

Studenti okamžitě přerušili svůj hovor a zírali na něho. Harry zamířil dolů po krátkém schodišti a do přední části třídy.

„Posaďte se, prosím," řekl a modlil se ke všem Mágům světa, aby se mu netřásl hlas. Studenti ho okamžitě poslechli, což bylo pravděpodobně proto, že nevěděli, co od něho mohou očekávat - nebo to bylo proto, v což doufal, že to byli sedmáci a jednoduše neměli zájem ho mučit. „Mé jméno je profesor Valen a v letošním roce vás připravím, doufejme, na vaše OVCE." Když k nim Harry promlouval, část nejistoty ho opustila a začal si víc všímat studentů. Opětovali mu pozorné pohledy, ačkoli někteří měli na tváři takové zvláštní úsměvy, zejména dívky. Harry okamžitě zaregistroval i Luciuse, který seděl vzadu. Zmijozel se ušklíbl a Harry se ho pokusil ignorovat.

„Předpokládám, že jako studenti na OVCE máte nějaké ponětí o látce z předchozích ročníků." Harry cítil, že se dostává do role. Odložil papíry a knihu na stůl a začal procházet třídou, jako to dělával během schůzek BA. „Obrana není předmět obecně vnímaný jako něco, co všichni potřebujeme umět," pokračoval a přeletěl pohledem počet studentů, který byl relativně nízký ve srovnání s jeho vlastním sedmým ročníkem. Hrozba Voldemorta pravděpodobně ještě nebyla brána tak vážně. „Lidé očekávají, že se o tyhle záležitosti postarají bystrozorové. Kvalifikovaní odborníci. Nevím, co chcete dělat po Bradavicích, ale buďte ujištěni, že umění obrany může přijít vhod v každém povolání. Protože tohle všechno je o očekávání neočekávaného, a o tom, jak nebýt zaskočen mimořádnou situací." Harry zatočil zpět k přením řadám a v očích studentů spatřil nové světlo. Zhluboka se nadechl. Lucius se teď usmíval, v očích trochu údivu a zvědavosti.

„Právě tuto dovednost vás budu učit, a proto vás mohu kdykoli vyzkoušet z minulé látky nebo z toho, co se budeme učit nyní. Buďte ostražití." Harry se málem sám pro sebe usmál, když se přistihl, jak napůl cituje Moodyho, ale protože chtěl působit seriózně, tak to neudělal. „Znalosti a chytrost jsou důležité, avšak hráči Famfrpálu budou mít v této třídě výhodu, protože jde i o fyzické dovednosti, které je třeba zdokonalovat. Někdy je nejlepší obranou prostě rychle uhnout z cesty." To vyvolalo mírně překvapené zvuky smíchu a nedůvěry. Bylo jasné, že tohle nebylo nic, co by je učil některý z předchozích učitelů OPČM. Několik chlapců a dívek se ušklíblo na své spolužáky, zjevně hráči z některých týmů.

„Takže," tleskl Harry a viděl, jak sebou kvůli tomu někteří z nich cukli a zaměřili svou pozornost zpátky na něj. Pousmál se a několik dívek se začervenalo. „Začneme teorií a já doufám, že se pak dostaneme i k vyzkoušení kouzel." Harry se otočil k tabuli a konečně se mohl volně zazubit. Byl v pohodě. Hlupáka ze sebe neudělal a teď ty děti něco důležitého naučí. Když se Harry otáčet zpět k nim, musel se kousnout do tváře. Přestože cítil dokonalou a absolutní úlevu, nemohl dopustit, aby se uculoval jako blázen.

Vyučování proběhlo hladce. Sakra, šlo to víc než hladce, šlo to skvěle! Všichni studenti byli velmi ochotní se zapojit a zdálo se, že visí na každém jeho slovu a všechno nasávají. Když demonstroval kouzlo, několik dívek vydechlo, hned na to se zachichotaly a vzájemně si něco špitaly. Harry měl sto chutí jim říct, aby se chovaly přiměřeně svému věku, ale protože všichni byli dychtiví kouzlo sami vyzkoušet, pomyslel si, že to nechá plavat. Dokonce rozdával i body! To byl vskutku neobvyklý zážitek. Lucius se většinou držel v tichosti a v zadní části učebny, což Harry považoval za trochu zvláštní, ale pro tentokrát to vypustil z hlavy.

Když zazvonilo, studenti nechtěli ani odejít! Většinou k němu přicházeli, děkovali mu a tvrdili, že to byla nejpoučnější hodina, jakou kdy měli. Harry se za všechnu tu chválu červenal jako školačka, ale oni to naštěstí nekomentovali. Nakonec je vyprovodil ven a vrátil se ke svému stolu, jen aby zjistil, že se o něj opírá Lucius Malfoy s rukama založenýma na hrudi a potměšilým úsměškem na rtech.

„Pane Malfoyi," řekl Harry ve snaze být profesionální. Z jejich prvního setkání byl zřetelně na rozpacích. Tehdy se choval jako blázen. „Je tu něco, na co se chcete zeptat?"

„Ne, profesore Valene," Lucius mírně zdůraznil jméno a Harry se zamračil. Rychle na dveře vrhnul silné umlčování kouzlo.

„Nesmíš připustit, aby měl kdokoli podezření, že něco víš," plísnil mladého Malfoye (zase jeden z dlouhé řady surrealistických momentů).

„Neboj se, tvé tajemství je u mě v bezpečí," řekl Lucius a přiblížil se k Harrymu jako – no, jako had. „Profesore _Pottere_."

„Tohle jméno nepoužívej," zasyčel Harry a oči se mu zúžily. Lucius teď stál přímo před ním a Harry - pravděpodobně už po milionté - proklínal svou výšku.

„Správně, kvůli tvému … otci? Mohl by to slyšet a chtít zjistit něco o své budoucnosti?"

„Správně," řekl Harry.

„Takže, James Potter, Nebelvírský chytač a potížista, je tvůj drahý starý taťka?"

„Co je to s tebou?" zeptal se Harry a nepatrně se naježil.

„Jen se ptám," prohlásil Lucius. „A tvoje matka je ...?" Harryho oči se rozšířily, když ho probodl Luciusův šedý pohled. Ten úskočný mizera!

„Snažíš se mě nachytat, abych ti řekl o budoucnosti!" vyštěkl Harry a o krok od Zmijozela odstoupil. Luciusovi se nepodařilo včas skrýt svůj mazaný úsměv, takže jeho nevinný pohled byl už zbytečný.

„Jenom jsem se ptal na tvou rodinu," řekl.

„Hovno," vyštěkl Harry dřív, než se stihl zarazit. Opravdu by měl krotit svůj jazyk. „Jediné, na co zmijozelové myslí, je to, jak využít věci ke svému prospěchu. Chceš se dovědět něco o budoucnosti a využít to pro sebe."

„To co jsi řekl, nebylo moc hezké," prohlásil Lucius. Harry však byl naštvaný, co jiného taky mohl od hada očekávat.

„Ty záludný ... deset bodů ze Zmijozelu!" vykřikl Harry.

„To nemůžeš udělat," Luciusovy oči potemněly. Harry si chvíli liboval v situaci: konečně měl navrch nad Luciusem Malfoyem. Ale byl to jen okamžik, protože jeho mozek, nepříjemně znějící jako Hermiona, ho upozornil na to, že to skutečně udělat nemůže. Jejich rozhovor byl rozhodně mimo záznam.

„Fajn. Cokoliv. Vypadni." Harry mávl hůlkou a vrátil body. Obešel Malfoye a přistoupil ke svému stolu.

„Zdá se, že jsem na tebe udělal špatný dojem," řekl Lucius a pozorně Harryho sledoval. „Dovol, abych se ti omluvil."

„Omluvil?" Harry se otočil a málem do blonďáka vrazil.

„Ano, opravdu mě to mrzí. Přísahám, že už nebudu klást žádné otázky o budoucnosti." Harry si ostražitě prohlížel upřímně vypadajícího Zmijozela. V tom musel být nějaký trik. Lucius Malfoy nedělal nikdy nic, pokud mu to něco nepřineslo.

„V pořádku. Dobře," řekl Harry, protože nedokázal vymyslet žádný důvod k odmítnutí. Lucius natáhl ruku a Harry mu s ní potřásl.

„Smím doufat, že můžeme zůstat přátelé?" téměř zapředl Lucius a stále držel Harryho ruku.

„Myslím, že by bylo lepší jako učitel a student," řekl pevně Harry. Pustil ho, ustoupil a proklínal své _štěstí_, když zlehka narazil do hrany stolu. Lucius se ušklíbl a provedl krátkou malou úklonu hlavou, stejnou jako na Brumbála.

„Uvidíme," zamumlal a opustil místnost. Hábit za ním zavlál a Harry si vzpomněl na Snapa. Tohle pomyšlení mu neudělalo právě nejlíp, protože myšlenky týkající se jeho rodičů rezolutně odstrčil až do doby, kdy se s nimi bude muset opravdu vypořádat.

„Kurva," zaklel tiše, a přitom vyučování začalo tak dobře. Byl to jen dojem, nebo byl v Luciusových očích jakýsi příslib? Harry přísahal sám sobě, že studentem se zastrašit nenechá. Netušil, co Malfoy plánuje, ale dobré to nebude. Musí si nad tím udržet kontrolu. Vůbec netušil, že Luciusův plán byl právě o tom, aby ji ztratil.

Harry si posbíral věci a polemizoval sám se sebou o tom, jestli má jít dolů na večeři. Měl opravdu hodně práce. Před svou zítřejší hodinou si chtěl projít všechny plány a knihy. Sedmý ročník byl podle všeho snadný, ale Harry nechoval přílišné naděje, že svůj výkon zopakuje i ve čtvrtém, pátém nebo dokonce šestém ročníku. Ty první dva ročníky znamenaly třídy Nebelvír/Mrzimor a Zmijozel/Havraspár. Ačkoliv i v této době byla pravděpodobně největší konkurence mezi hady a lvy, Harry stejně tak věděl, že rivalita není exkluzivně jen mezi těmito kolejemi.

Při rozhodování, jestli je lepší se ukázat u večeře nebo nechat Brumbála, aby mu poslal skřítka, pracoval Harry ve své kanceláři až do večeře a pak zamířil dolů. Své místo nakonec našel vedle Calchasové a Kettleburna, přičemž ho Brumbál žoviálně pozdravil a zeptal se na jeho první hodinu. Harry si nemohl pomoct, ale cítil se maličko pyšný na svůj triumf, a když mu většina učitelů poblahopřála, nepatrně se rozzářil. Bylo tak rozdílné dostat pochvalu za to, že dělá dobrou práci jen on sám, a ne proto, že porazil Temného pána (za pomoci velké skupiny lidí), nebo že má jizvu na čele. Byl to další neskutečný okamžik, ale tentokrát vítaný.

Po celý čas jídla držel Harry pohled stranou od studentů, nebo konkrétněji, od všech nebelvírských. Jednou se podíval na Luciuse, který (jako kdyby na to ten had čekal) jeho pohled zachytil a ušklíbl se. Jak by ho Harry mohl pustit ze zřetele, když ten muž … chlapec byl pořád tak iritující? Harry vlastně ani nevěděl, co Malfoy udělal, že ho tak rozčiloval, ale to mu nebránilo chtít mu sebrat body.

Když se té noci přichystal do postele, notnou chvíli pak nad ní jen stál a zíral na ni. Draco s ním spal nesčetněkrát, a Harry spával u Draca stejně často. Zatímco lezl do postele, probíral se myšlenkami na svého bývalého přítele. Teď, v setmělé ložnici, se mu po něm stýskalo. Stýskalo se mu po teplém těle, ke kterému by se přitulil. A věděl, že brzy, velmi brzy, mu budou chybět i jejich rozhovory a pouhá Dracova přítomnost. Během dne byl dost zaneprázdněný, neměl čas, ale s přicházející sobotou bude postrádat jejich každotýdenní vycházky ven, tím si byl jistý.

Když ležel v klidu, úplně stejně mu chyběla i Dracova slůvka šeptem. Blonďák byl vždycky nejupřímnější za tmy, než usnuli, jako by se to za dne neodvážil přiznat. Harry si povzdechl a objal polštář. Nejenže zničil všechny šance na obnovení jejich vztahu, ale byla vysoká pravděpodobnost, že svého milence už nikdy neuvidí. Harry zavřel oči a unikla mu slza. Jeho ruce pevněji sevřely polštář, ale brečet odmítal.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	5. Mistři ve svém oboru

Díky za komentáře a tady máte další kapitolu.

_**Kapitola pět: Mistři ve svém oboru**_

Všichni hadi v jejich koleji spali, i když žádný z nich příliš tvrdě. Vždyť se také museli mít neustále na pozoru. Dole ve sklepení se zvuky šířily snadno, zněly ozvěnou po chodbách a pokojích. Šeptané tajemství muselo být zašeptané skutečně velmi tiše.

Lucius Malfoy však nespal. Bylo pro něho důležité, aby byl vzhůru vždy dřív než jeho spolubydlící. Pokud kdokoli vytáhl se žertíkem na jednoho ze svých zmijozelských kolegů nebo kolegyň, chtěl o tom vědět, a s trochou štěstí také sledovat výsledek. Také mu to dávalo prostor na péči o svůj vzhled - taková dokonalost nepřicházela sama o sobě - a čas navíc, aby pracoval na svém prospěchu. Dnes ráno však Lucius žádnou z těchto věcí nedělal (když pomineme rituál rozčesávání vlasů). Přemýšlel totiž o jistém novém profesorovi.

Harry Potter, ztroskotanec v čase, byl nyní Luciusův profesor Valen. Ten muž byl mírně řečeno záhadný. Pokud si jeho budoucí syn, jakýsi Draco Malfoy, vybral toho chlapce jako milence, pak na tom mladém, zatím starším Potterovi, musí být rozhodně něco velmi zvláštního.

To byla další věc, Lucius neznal Jamese Pottera osobně, ale bylo snadné mu přiznat otcovství, stačilo si je ve Velké síni jedinkrát porovnat. Přesto nic z Jamesovy osobnosti v jeho synovi najít nedokázal. Nebylo tam nic z té sebejistoty, nebo spíše, arogance. Při jejich prvním setkání působil Harry trochu jako idiot, ale je celkem pochopitelné, že byl zmatený. Ale teď, kdyby o něm Lucius nic nevěděl, by ho odhadoval na Zmijozela.

Způsob, jakým se muž pohyboval, s grácií a jistotou, které si zřejmě ani nebyl vědom, Luciusovi napovídal, že to byl kouzelník vycvičený pro boj. Hodina OPČM toho byla dostatečným důkazem, Harry Potter byl bezpochyby mistrný duelant a obávaný soupeř. A to, jak mu při jejich prvním setkání vyhrožoval … velmi zmijozelské. Lucius se nepatrně zachvěl, když si uvědomil, že Harry Potter je jakási kombinace hada a lva: divoký, odhodlaný, mazaný a zjevně dobře informovaný, a to vše zabalené v jednom. Netřeba říkat, že se Lucius nemohl dočkat, až ho bude pozorovat během jejich další hodiny Obrany.

A samozřejmě, pořád tu byl ještě ten vzrušující příslib informací o budoucnosti. Lucius byl čistý Zmijozel (nikdy by nepřiznal, že je ve skutečnosti značně odvážnější, než jeho kolegové hadi; zatím to nepřipouštěl ani sám sobě) a mít skutečného, _spolehlivého_ a docela pohledného Zvěstovatele budoucnosti, bylo příliš dobré, aby si to nechal ujít. Lucius se svou budoucnost chystal zajistit tím, že bude dopředu vědět, co má přijít.

Také se nenechal odradit Harryho nebelvírským morálním kodexem "nic neprozradím". Chystal se obranu toho muže strhnout. Viděl všechny ty pohledy. Bylo snadné někoho svést, aby získal informace. Lucius to na své kolegy Zmijozely, a dokonce, v jednom nebo dvou případech, i na předchozí profesory, používal neustále, a téměř bez jakéhokoliv úsilí. Sex si užíval čistě účelově, což bylo jeho tajné motto, ale ve skutečnosti nikdy nezašel až do krajností, protože to nebylo nutné. Tentokrát by to práce ani nebyla, protože Harry byl Malfoye hoden: tato skutečnost byla potvrzena příští generací.

Toto byl rovněž jeden ze způsobů získávání informací, které Luciuse nenaučil jeho otec. Ten muž měl příliš nebelvírské vystupování, než aby zvládl jakýkoli jiný druh svádění než: _„Pojď sem, holka." _ Ten člověk mohl snadno, a velmi dobře, provozovat zastrašování a politiku, ale ve svém jednání postrádal určitou jemnost. Lucius měl v záměru být lepší než jeho otec a také s určitostí věděl, že bude, to mu Harry ani prozradit nemusel. Harry by mu však mohl sdělit jiné věci, které by mohly být ve skutečnosti ještě užitečnější.

Když Lucius zformoval svůj plán, ušklíbl se. Informace znamenají moc, a tu mu Harry poskytne. Ne, že by potřeboval lepší lekce Obrany. Teď však nebyl čas přemýšlet nad aspektem otcova způsobu, jak učil svého syna ... Lucius ostře potřásl hlavou a přehodnotil své myšlenky.

"Lord" Voldemort se dal do pohybu. A přestože lidé dávali jako obvykle přednost životu v bludu, Lucius si naopak umínil, že nikdy nebude naivní ohledně ničeho nebo nikoho. Voldemort byl někdo, s kým se musí počítat. Skutečnost, že Luciusův otec už ho podporoval, byla dostatečným důkazem. Osobně si Lucius myslel, že na výběr strany je ještě příliš brzy. Nebyl hazardér (což pravý Zmijozel nikdy není) a chtěl mít jistotu, že bude na vítězné straně. Čistokrevné hodnoty a ideologie mohou být snadno ignorovány ve prospěch zajištění vítězství.

Lucius si zkontroloval čas. Ve sklepení už bylo rušno a on chtěl být u snídaně, aby mu neušly žádné skandály nebo podívaná. Třeba ti zábavní Pobertové by mohli přijít se svým dalším kouskem. Mladý Malfoy v zrcadle ve svém Primusovském pokoji rychle zkontrolovat svůj vzhled a označil ho za uspokojující. Vyrazil do Velké síně s vírou ve své schopnosti a připravený vyslechnout, co říká jeho budoucnost.

XXX

Harry seděl u snídaně a ještě jednou si pročítal své učební plány. Byl s tím brzy hotový, ale stejně byl rozrušený, protože mu právě došlo, že jeho první dnešní třída bude nebelvírský pátý ročník. No jistě, taky Mrzimor, ale ti asi problém nebudou. Ne, největší problém, díky kterému Harrymu téměř vypadl šálek čaje z roztřesené ruky, byli čtyři studenti a jedna studentka. Po roce 1995 bude naživu jen jeden z nich.

Harryho fyzicky bolelo na hrudi při pouhém pomyšlení, že uvidí své rodiče, a znovu Siriuse. A krev mu vřela, když si uvědomil, že ve své třídě uvidí sedět Petera Pettrigrewa. V duchu se modlil, aby byl Remus stále tím zdrojem klidu a rozumu. Dnes ráno se prostě cítil trochu zavalený.

V určitou chvíli začala přilétat pošta a Harry předpokládal, že to je ten důvod, proč se zvýšil hluk. Nevěnoval tomu příliš pozornosti, protože se zabýval svými papíry. Málem pak převrhl svou sklenici dýňové šťávy, když se jeho ramene dotkla ruka. Vzhlédl a uviděl profesorku Calchasovou, jak na něho s podivným úsměvem zírá.

„Nebuďte nervózní," řekla a její hlas byl jedinou věcí, díky které si Harry konečně naplno uvědomil, že je skutečně učitelkou věštění. Byl podobný jako u Trelawneyové, ale to znamenalo i naději, pokud by měl přijít obvyklý příslib bolestivé smrti. „Váš úspěch bude dnes pokračovat." S tím se vrátila zpět ke svému toustu s máslem.

„Dobře," řekl Harry a začal sbírat své papíry. „Díky."

„Neděkujte mi," řekla Calchasová a naklonila hlavu na stranu, jako by něčemu naslouchala. „Nikdy nepřijímám poděkování za to, že říkám pravdu." Harry znovu přikývl a bez dalšího slova vstal. Zdá se, že není třeba se oblékat nebo vypadat divně, abyste skutečně byli divní. Harry zavrtěl hlavou a uvažoval, jestli mu brzy bude vykládat o jeho blížícím se zániku. Použil všechny tajné chodby, které znal, aby se dostal do třídy OPČM, aniž by potkal studenty. Dorazil tam jako první, posadil se ke stolu a snažil se zůstat klidný. Snažil se pročítat svůj plán, ale jeho oči zůstávaly upřené na jedno slovo, zatímco jeho mozek tiše vyšiloval.

Brzy byl slyšet smích tak hlasitý, že snadno pronikl přes dveře, které se trochu hlasitěji otevřely. Harry se obrnil, prostě zatím ještě nebyl připravený se podívat.

„Svatý Merline na holi!" Jeden chlapec se zasmál.

„Co ten výraz vůbec znamená?" poukázal klidnější hlas. Téměř přehlušil odpovědi ostatních.

„Já vím, já vím, moje brilantnost nezná hranic. Jsem si jistý, že ji každým dnem přesvědčím!"

„V den, kdy zamrzne peklo," řekl chladný dívčí hlas. Harry vzhlédl, protože už to déle nevydržel. Díval se na scénu před sebou. Čtyři nebelvírští kluci stáli uprostřed třídy. Sirius, James, Remus a Peter, všichni vypadali přesně jako vzpomínka, do které Harry kdysi nahlédl. Všichni zírali na dveře, James se zdál nervózní, zatímco Sirius se tvářil pobaveně. Remus vypadal, jako by chtěl zasáhnout, ale držel jazyk za zuby. Ve dveřích stála Lily Evansová a vypadala stejně rozzlobená, jako ji Harry viděl ve vzpomínce. Zírala na Jamese.

„Nelíbily se ti?" zeptal se James.

„Líbily? Ne. Nerada se totiž probouzím do stížností svých spolubydlících, že se _topí_ v růžích. Trvalo tři hodiny, než jsem je odstranila, a Selina neměla čas si udělat vlasy a obviňuje z toho _mě._"

„... se omlouvám?" James sledoval, jak Lily produpala kolem něho rovnou do přední části učebny, kde se strnule posadila a otevřela knihu, kterou si přinesla. Sirius vrhnul na Jamese sympatizující pohled a odtáhl ho na přední sedadla na druhé straně uličky. Remus si sedl s Petrem hned za dvojicí. Ačkoli dovnitř vcházel i zbytek třídy, Harry zíral jen na ně. Všichni Pobertové si spolu povídali a smáli se, jen Remus se pokoušel číst. Peter drcnul Jamese do ramene a na něco se ho ptal. Harry to nemohl slyšet přes narůstající hluk ostatních studentů. Lily seděla tiše a četla si. Vzhlédla, když si přisedla nebelvírská spolužačka, ale opět sklesle spustila zrak, když se druhá dívka ostře odvrátila, protože si tam sedla jen proto, že všechna ostatní místa byla plná.

Harry studoval čtyři studenty, a to velmi podrobně, krysu většinou ignoroval. Zjistil, že nejtěžší bylo sledovat Siriuse, jak se směje a občas Jamese popichuje. Sirius s Harrym byl, živý a příležitostně téměř otcovský. Teď byl pryč, a ta ztráta ho znovu ranila. Jak zpozoroval, začal si James pohrávat s kapsou svého hábitu. Něco se z ní snažil dostat ven a Harry se zamračil. James vytáhl Zlatonku a snažil se ji udržet pod lavicí. Pokoušel se na ni namířit hůlku, ale úhel byl příliš ostrý a on ji upustil. Vyletěla mu z ruky a začala poletovat po místnosti. Studenti vydechli překvapením a začali se smát, zatímco sledovali její pohyb, když kličkovala mezi jejich hlavami. Doletěla až k Harrymu a několikrát zakroužila kolem jeho stolu.

Právě dělala třetí kolečko, když Harryho ruka vystřelila se sebejistou rychlostí a zlatý míček chytila přímo před ním. Rozhostilo se ticho. Harry se zvedl ze židle, přešel kolem stolu, vytáhl hůlku a namířil na Zlatonku. Její křídla se složila a Harry si ji dal do kapsy. Rozhlédl se po třídě, aniž by někoho z nich skutečně vnímal, alespoň ne ty v přední části.

„Nebudu se ptát, kdo měl v kapse Zlatonku, ale řeknu vám, že ten, kdo to udělal, bude mít v těchto hodinách pravděpodobné výhodu." Nemohl si pomoci, ale ušklíbl se, když viděl, jak se Jamesova mladá tvář rozsvítila šokem a nedůvěrou, spolu s nemalým množstvím radosti. „Samozřejmě za předpokladu, že ta osoba dokáže své famfrpálové reflexy přenést z hřiště na bitevní pole." Několik dětí se nad posledním slovem zamračilo. James a Sirius se po sobě přestali samolibě dívat. Harry polkl. Byl učitel. Oni byli jen studenti. Nic zvláštního.

Harry se pustil do svého, již tradičního vystoupení, pouze vyměnil OVCE za NKÚ. Studenti měli, překvapivě, téměř stejnou reakci jako sedmý ročník. Jenom byli trochu víc šokovaní, a Sirius a James se pořád zájemně pošťuchovali a vysílali tiché výzvy k souboji všem ostatním.

Harrymu se podařilo nebýt ohromený, když se Lily zvedla, aby odpověděla na otázku. Její tichý hlas, tak mladý a znějící téměř křehce, v Harrym budil touhu navždy ji chránit. Usmál se, když odpověděla správně.

„Přesně tak. Deset bodů pro Nebelvír, slečno ...?"

„Evansová, pane," řekla. James zamumlal něco, co znělo podezřele jako _"brzy Potterová"_.

„Slečno Evansová. Musíte mi všichni prominout, pokud budu potřebovat čas, abych se naučil všechna vaše jména. To množství studentů je pro někoho, kdo byl domácí učitel, docela zdrcující." Harry pokračoval ve vyučování, snad jen s malým úsměvem, když některý z jeho _blízkých_ dělal správně kouzlo, ale jinak si udržel chladnou hlavu. Znovu si představil sám sebe ve Snapově vzpomínce a pomyslel si, že tito lidé nejsou skuteční. Ve skutečnosti nemohl natáhnout ruku a dotknout se jich. Jeho rodiče byli stále mrtví.

Ale nebyli, ne v této době. A když hodina skončila a on pozoroval Poberty a Lily, jak odcházejí, někteří z nich se smíchem, zatímco jiní se mračili, cítil se Harry vyčerpaný a potřeboval si sednout. Téměř na ně nepromluvil a teď cítil, že by měl. Měl by se snažit je poznat. Konec konců to byla jeho šance, a co když se tady zasekl? Chtěl by jim to případně říct? Ať tak či onak, udělal si Harry v duchu poznámku, aby s nimi komunikoval. Chtěl vidět, jak se na něho Lily znovu usmívá, a Jamesův provinilý výraz, kdyby mu Harry řekl, že ví, kdo ukradl cvičnou Zlatonku.

„Kvůli čemu se usmíváte?" protáhl hlas ode dveří. Harryho hlava vystřelila nahoru. Lucius se opíral o rám, se zvědavým výrazem ve tváři. „Srpec za vaše myšlenky?"

„Jenom jsem rád, že hodina proběhla dobře," řekl Harry, téměř úplně pravdivě. „Potřebujete něco?" Luciusův úšklebek Harrymu nic neprozradil, přesto jeho žaludek udělal podivný přemet. Zmijozel se odstrčil od futer a loudal se směrem ke stolu.

„Přemýšlel jsem, pane profesore, o svých plánech po Bradavicích," řekl a poté se rukama opřel o stůl. Harry se snažil neprodlévat očima na Liciusových prstech, jak se opíraly o hladký dřevěný povrch. Byli stejné jako Dracovy, jen se zdály větší, stejně jako všechno ostatní na tom muži … chlapci! Prokrista, Harry si neustále musel připomínat Luciusův věk.

„A jak daleko jste se ve svých úvahách dostal?" zeptal se Harry a byl potěšený, že jeho hlas zněl starší, než se přinejmenším sám cítil. Proč si Harry s tímhle Malfoyem vždycky připadal jako drzý spratek, zatímco veškeré Dracovo jednání budilo dojem, že se baví se vzdorovitým dvouletým dítětem?

„Vlastně jsem přemýšlel o Mistrovských zkouškách z Obrany," řekl mladý muž ledabyle, což přinutilo Harryho zamrkat a podívat se blonďákovi do očí.

„A kdo, smím-li se ptát, by vás v tom měl vyučovat?" Luciusova ústa se postupně zformovala do mazaného úšklebku.

„No vy, samozřejmě," řekl a naklonil se mírně dopředu. „Opravdu bych ocenil, kdybychom mohli začít co nejdřív. Co takhle několik doučovacích hodin pro ujištění, že mám potenciál?" Harry se opřel dozadu, možná trochu důrazněji, a jen tak mimochodem si založil ruce na prsou. Oh, tak tohle bude dobré. Chystal se užít si každý okamžik. Upřel na Luciuse pozorný pohled, přičemž hltal každý detail.

„S potěšením bych vás vzal do učení, ale bohužel jsem ještě nedokončil své vlastní mistrovství ... z léčitelství." Harry potlačil zachechtání, když Lucius zamrkal a jeho ústa se pootevřela.

„Ale ... je vám dvacet dva a Brumbál vás nechal učit Obranu bez předchozí praxe! A jste v tom tak dobrý, určitě byste zkoušku udělal, když ne brzy, tak časem určitě."

„Děkuji vám za vaše lichotky, pane Malfoyi, ale obávám se, že jsem v sedmnácti neměl dost příležitostí začít ve svém mistrovství. A i když jsem byl v Obraně dobrý, jako svoji kariéru jsem ji nechtěl. Teď, samozřejmě, požádám Brumbála, aby vám našel vhodnějšího Mistra, abyste mohl pokračovat ve studiu, až složíte vaše OVCE …"

„Ne, ne, to je v pořádku. Pokud nejste k dispozici, poohlédnu se po nějakém Mistrovi ve Francii," řekl Lucius, ale jen stěží se mu dařilo zachovat klid. „Pane profesore," pokynul mu krátce hlavou a odešel z místnosti. Harry dlouhou chvíli jen mlčky seděl a přemýšlel, kam tím ten lstivý Zmijozel míří. Malého pocitu zklamání, že nebude moci vzít Luciuse do učení, si nevšímal.

Jeho úvahy byly přerušeny další třídou, a tak znovu začal se svou přednáškou. Studenti na něho zjevně reagovali a Harry doufal, že si tak budou počínat i nadále. Možná, že čas zde strávený nebude tak špatný, jak se obával.

XXX

Přestože Lucius Malfoy zachovával nečitelnou tvář, v duchu zuřil. Co teď? Ten muž byl každým okamžikem záhadnější. Jak může být někdo v Obraně tak dobrý, ale nechce ji dělat jako profesi, a proč bylo Harrymu zabráněno pokračovat v jeho vzdělání? Pro inteligentní osobu, jako je Lucius, nebylo moc těžké to uhodnout: Harry Potter bojoval ve válce, získal trénink formou zkušeností, a válka skončila teprve nedávno.

Byla to ta samá válka, která právě začínala? Lucius se otřásl při pomyšlení na válku, která zuří tak dlouho. Válečný čas se mu nelíbil, protože byli v nejistotě, dokud nebylo zjevné, která strana je silnější. A dokonce i pak mohly nastat podivné skutečnosti, které by rovnováhu mohly narušit. Ne, pro Luciusovy způsoby podnikání byl mír nejvhodnější doba.

Ale to bylo nepodstatné, protože ve skutečnosti se učedníkem stát nechtěl. Hledal jen nějaký způsob, jak trávit čas o samotě s profesorem OPČM. Potřeboval jen myslet a odpovědi brzy přijdou samy. Pro tuto chvíli by postačilo využít každou vhodnou chvíli, aby na hezkého učitele nechal zapůsobit svůj šarm.

XXX

Pobertové se tajně zakrádali do své klubovny, jak ji pojmenovali kvůli neschopnosti dohodnout se na něčem jiném. James Potter, který byl převážně vůdce, se zastavil a podíval se nahoru a do chodby. Bylo velmi důležité, aby o nich nikdo nevěděl, a protože už byli příliš velcí, aby se všichni vešli pod plášť, museli být opatrní.

„Dobrý. Myslím, že vzduch je čistý," zašeptal. Vytáhl hůlku a držel ji před obličejem, jako při duelu. Pak namířil na tapisérii přímo před nimi, která zobrazovala starého, vrásčitého a – dá-li se tomu věřit – domácky vypadajícího skřeta, co sedí ve velkém koženém ušáku a kouří dýmku. „Vyzývám tě k obraně své rasy a vyznání," zanotoval James tak královsky, jak jen dokázal. Skřet vzhlédl od knihy ve svém klíně.

„Jen jdi," zamumlal a gobelín se zatřpytil. James ho rychle odhrnul stranou a dával pozor, zatímco ostatní tři kluci spěchali kolem něho. Jakmile byli všichni uvnitř tmavé chodby, rozsvítili své hůlky a začali stoupat po dlouhém, točitém schodišti. Nakonec prošli těžkými dveřmi do pěkné a útulné místnosti. Vypadalo to velmi podobně jako nebelvírská společenská místnost, pouze mnohem, mnohem menší, jen s jedním stolkem a čtyřmi křesly a pohovkou kolem něho. Za křesly byl také malý krb. Okna byla větší než ve věži, i když to byl pravděpodobně jen jejich pocit, protože prostor byl tak malý. Z oken jste mohli vidět na míle v téměř každém směru, s výjimkou směrem do hor na severu. Pro čtyři chlapce to bylo dost praktické místo.

„Sladký Godriku, jsem vyřízenej," povzdechl si Sirius a žuchnul na pohovku. James zabral největší pohodlné křeslo, takže byl zády ke krbu, a zbytek zaujal svá místa tak, že udělali kruh. Remus okamžitě vytáhl obvyklou knihu.

„Ne," řekl James a naklonil se dopředu, aby svému příteli sebral knihu z rukou. Remusových protestů si nevšímal. „Musíme uspořádat řádnou schůzi. První, myslím."

„Nedělali jsme _řádnou schůzi_, protože jsme byli děti, Jamsie," řekl Sirius s úšklebkem. James se na něho zamračil. Nenáviděl, když mu Sirius takhle říkal.

„Možná, ale stále jsme Pobertové a už dlouho dobu jsme tu neměli tak zajímavý vývoj."

„Jaký vývoj?" zeptal se Remus. Sirius se natáhl na gauči a Peter něco vyhrabával ve své tašce, pravděpodobně sladkosti.

„Náš nový profesor OPČM, samozřejmě," řekl James a znělo to, jako by plísnil malé děti.

„Nové profesory jsme měli už dřív," zdůraznil Sirius. Ale zamyslel se nad tím a pak se posadil. „Ale tvoji připomínku uznávám."

„Tak, co si myslíte, kluci?" zeptal se James, pohledem sklouzl z jednoho na druhého, ačkoli na Petra se vlastně nepodíval.

„Já myslím, že mi musíš vrátit mou knihu," řekl Remus. „Letos nás čekají NKÚ!"

„Tuhle výmluvu jsi už použil, Moony," řekl Sirius s úšklebkem.

„Asi milionkrát," dodal James.

„To není výmluva!" trval Remus na svém.

„To je jedno. Tak, kdo si myslí, že je sexy?" zeptal se Sirius.

„Co to s tím má co dělat?" zeptal se Remus.

„Eh ... všechno?"

„Myslel jsem, že budeme především diskutovat o jeho schopnostech výuky."

„Kluci, kluci, takhle se nikam nedostaneme," přerušil je James. „Jako starý manželský pár se můžete hádat ve svém volném čase. Co se sporu týče: Remusi, ty jsi v tomhle vždycky mimo, a samozřejmě, že je sexy. Je mi podobný, co myslíte?" Sirius a Remus zasténali nad širokým úsměvem na tváři jejich přítele.

„On _nevypadá_ jako ty," naléhal Sirius.

„Viděli jste vůbec našeho nového profesora?" zeptal se James vážně. „Oh, počkat, hustý. Pokud si myslíte, _že on je_ sexy, pak si musíte myslet, že já jsem sexy! Je mi to tak líto, Siriusi, nevím jak to říct, ale ... nemiluju tě."

Sirius se natáhl a tvrdě do Jamese strčil. „Kreténe," zamumlal, zatímco se ostatní smáli. „Ty nejsi sexy, jsi jenom náfuka s obrovským egem."

„No, aspoň ten předmět očividně ovládá," řekl Remus rozumně, jako by celou dobu vedli vážnou diskusi. „To je úleva. Možná se v hodinách skutečně něco naučíme."

„A trochu potěšíme pohledem," dodal Sirius.

„Hele, ale Moony má pravdu," řekl James, najednou zněl vážněji. „Pokud se máme dostat do bystrozorského programu, budeme potřebovat dobrého učitele." Sirius se na to zatvářil zamyšleně a Remus přikývl.

„Nemůžete ode mě pořád opisovat úkoly," řekl moudře. „Zvlášť ne v bystrozorské třídě, protože já se do ní nedostanu."

„Ale pokud Vy-víte-kdo opravdu začne jednat, k boji se dostaneš. A když lidi uvidí, jaký jsi úžasný člověk, věci se změní." Remus se na Siriuse smutně usmál.

„Kéž bych mohl sdílet tvůj optimismus."

„Příliš mnoho sentimentu," prohlásil James. „Pojďme se bavit o něčem jiném."

„Měli byste si udělat své domácí úkoly," řekl Remus. „Pobertové se ještě nechystají vyhrát nějakou bitvu, zatím bude jen seriózní práce a trénink."

„A famfrpálové dovednosti!" zvolal samolibě James. „V tomhle předmětu budu určitě eso!"

„Dobře, ale pořád musíte dělat domácí úkoly ... mou knihu?" James konečně předal požadovaný svazek a všichni se usadili k práci. To nebylo něco, co by se v minulých letech v této místnosti často vyskytovalo, ale Voldemortův vliv zasáhl i čtyři mladé kluky. James Potter a Sirius Black teprve začínali projevovat známky dospělosti. Ale stále ještě byli příliš uzavření ve svých školních životech, tam ve své skryté věži. Do konce roku se však stane několik věcí, které je z jejich dětského úkrytu vystrnadí, natrvalo.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	6. Spousta toho hloupého mávání hůlkou

_Děkuji Lyře Materazzi, Ciaře a Twilldě, že věnují pozornost tomuto příběhu a mé snaze o překlad. Ať se vám příběh líbí aspoň tolik, jako mě, protože __mě__ naprosto uchvátil. :-D _

_Užijte si kapitolu._

_**Kapitola šest: Spousta toho hloupého mávání hůlkou**_

Ten večer seděl Harry u stolu ve svém pokoji, jeho oči však plánované pololetní eseje ve skutečnosti nevnímaly. Brumbál do učebních plánů žádné opravdové úkoly nezapracoval, protože i když byl velký kouzelník, nemohl časově zvládnout všechny třídy OPČM, být ředitelem školy a ještě celý rok známkovat písemky. Takže Harry musel přijít s nějakými vlastními, ale nebylo to tak těžké. Určitě by dokázal vymyslet zajímavá zadání, nebo aspoň doufal, že ano.

Teprve po chvíli si uvědomil, že vůbec nepracuje. Přemýšlel; o Dracovi. Zoufale si přál, aby mohl se svým bývalým přítelem alespoň promluvit. Jen tak by mohl dostat vysvětlení, co se vlastně pokazilo. Harry si zprudka odfrkl. Tohle měl udělat hned na začátku, a ne odejít na šílenou misi, která ho od potřebných odpovědí zanesla ještě dál. Harry si povzdechl, protože hluboko ve svém žaludku cítil obavy. Bál se, že Draca, nebo své přátele, už nikdy neuvidí. Potřeboval _něco_, aby se uklidnil. Moc si přál, aby mohl Dracovi nějak poslat zprávu.

Z náhlého popudu se napřímil a vytáhl čistý list pergamenu, na který pak docela dlouho zíral. Zprávu mu opravdu poslat nemohl, alespoň ne takovou, na kterou by Draco mohl odpovědět, ale možná by si mohl srovnat své myšlenky. A pokud bylo předurčeno, že se už nikdy nevrátí, pomineme-li přirozený běh času, jednoho dne si to Draco možná bude moct přečíst a pochopit, co se stalo. Harry namočil brk do inkoustu a začal psát.

_Drahý Draco._

_Kde mám, pro všechno na světě, začít vysvětlovat?__Někdy si říkám: každý tvrdí, že mám štěstí, ale dost možná jen zapomínají, že mívám štěstí teprve až potom, co se do těch šílených situací dostanu.__A věř mi, tohle je šílenější než většina z nich, a já začínám mít podezření, že by mi štěstí mohlo dojít.__Jsou to sice jen pouhé dva dny, ale přesto si nějak nedokážu představit, jak by to Brumbál mohl vyřešit.__Ale to vlastně není důvod, proč ti píšu. Možná ti o tom budu vyprávět někdy jindy._

_Hádám, že kdybych chtěl, mohl bych tě z toho vinit, ale to já vážně nechci a navíc by to ode mě bylo hloupé. Na okamžiky mezi tvou zpovědí otci a mým příchodem sem, si skoro nepamatuju.__ V hlavě si však pořád __procházím celý náš vztah a přemýšlím, kde jsem udělal chybu, a proč jsi se do mě nezamiloval._

_Rád bych si myslel, že jsem byl dobrý partner.__ Ud__ělal jsem prakticky všechno, co jsi chtěl, a nesmíme zapomínat ani na všechny ty věci, ve kterých jsem ti ustoupil.__ C__o si pamatuju, tak téměř každý den se stalo něco, po čem jsi trucoval a říkal: „Dnes na mě buď hodný, Harry", jako kdybych ti už nedal všechno, co jsem dát mohl._

_Kde jsem udělal chybu?__Vím, že v těchhle věcech jsem mizerný, ale přesto jsem si myslel, že to dělám dobře.__ Občas to bylo dost těžké__, to přiznávám, ale vždycky jsem se snažil, aby to pro tebe bylo co nejsnadnější._

_Teď to zní, jako bych fňukal, že jo?__ Omlouvám se, protože to nemám v__ úmyslu.__Myslím, že jsem prostě jen zklamaný.__Uvízl jsem tady a ty se narodíš až za dalších pět let.__ Do prdele__, co když tady ještě budu, až tě Lucius a tvoje máma budou mít?__Nemůžu to s tebou řešit, když budeš dítě!__Nebudeš mi schopen říct, co a jak, a ty víš, že v hádání jsem hrozný._

_Co když to, že jsem tady, změní běh věcí a ty se nikdy nenarodíš?__ Ale __Lucius říkal, že se ožení s Narcisou, slyšel jsem ho, takže myslím, že minimálně tohle bude v pořádku.__ Víš, že tvůj otec __umí být někdy stejně rozčilující jako ty?__ Ale většinou je jen __matoucí._

_Chybíš mi, Draco.__Mám pocit, že jsem se ocitl uprostřed jezera, aniž bych uměl plavat. Vždycky jsi mě donutil vidět věci jasně, ale teď naprosto tápu.__A dokonce i tenhle dopis dopadl špatně.__ Draco, ze mě se tady stal __zatracený učitel!__Jak se z tohohle, hergot, dostanu? Vím, že si rád myslíš, že jsem statečný Nebelvír, ale jde to úplně mimo mě._

_Stýská se mi po tobě.__ Pořád tě m__iluju._

_Harry._

Hodiny poté, co dokončil své psaní, si Harry pořád nebyl jistý, jestli je na tom líp. No, aspoň měl pocit, že udělal něco, čím vyjádřil svůj problém s Dracem. Zbývalo jen doufat, že mu dá Brumbál brzy odpověď na to, jestli se dostane zpátky, nebo ne. Tak by se aspoň dokázal smířit s tím, co mu osud připravil. Ale teď by na to měl kašlat a být chlap ... nebo v tomhle případě profesor.

XXX

Následující ráno se Harry probudil, pro změnu, dobře odpočatý a dal si pořádnou, plnohodnotnou snídani. Co se týkalo jeho vyučovacích schopností, postupně se cítil mnohem jistější, protože studenti za ním chodili a bavili se s ním o tom, jak moc se jim jeho vyučování líbilo, nebo jak se těší na hodinu s ním. Zřejmě vznikl i jakýsi druh sporu mezi staršími a mladšími ročníky, kdo je nejlepší učitel. Profesor Valen, nebo Brumbál? Harry se začervenal, když si uvědomil, že ho srovnávají s ředitelem.

Harry byl dole na snídani brzy a profesorka Calchasová naštěstí nebyla nikde v dohledu, takže si při popíjení čaje užíval klidnou chvilku. V okamžiku, kdy nechal svůj pohled volně bloudit po stolech, si všiml své matky - Lily, měl by se rozhodnout, jak jí bude říkat, nebo se z toho nakonec zblázní – jak sedí začtená do knihy a ukusuje toast. Usmál se, protože mladičká dívka mu připadala velmi krásná, skoro pohádkově. Náhle vzhlédla, ne však na něho, ale na černovlasého chlapce, který se posadil naproti ní.

Byl to Snape, bez pochyb. Harry se zamračil. Proč by proboha Snape zacházel tak daleko a ochotně si sedl k Lily Evansové, mudlorozené, a z Nebelvíru? Harry si vzpomněl, že Snape při roztržce v Myslánce nazval Lily mudlovskou šmejdkou. Ve chvíli, kdy se mu v mysli promítla Lilyina šokovaná tvář, uviděl skutečného Snapa, jak se naklonil dopředu a na zrzku promluvil. Ona přitom vypadala naprosto v pohodě a několikrát přikývla. Oba pak současně vzhlédli, když k dlouhému stolu přišli čtyři nebelvírští chlapci, z každé strany dva. Když si Harry sbíral své věci, rozhlédl se po učitelském stole, kde si většina přítomných četla noviny a spousta jich chyběla. Ani Křiklan, a ani McGonagallová, nebyli přítomni. Harry nenuceně obešel stůl a zrovna kráčel směrem k nebelvírskému stolu, když se Sirius a James postavili Snapovi po obou stranách.

„Co tady děláš? Malý Srabus se nám ztratil?" zeptal se s úšklebkem James. Harry zbledl, ale snažil se své nepohodlí nedat najevo. _Jsou to jen děti_, opakoval si neustále. Snape se zvedl od stolu, byl menší než ostatní a vypadal i mladší než Nebelvírové.

„S dovolením, nemám chuť setrvávat ve vaší společnosti," ušklíbl se Snape zpátky.

„A já říkám, že Srabusovi předvedeme, co se stane s hady, kteří se odváží na naše území," vyhrožoval Sirius a jeho ruka sahala po hůlce.

„Nechte ho být," zasyčela Lily.

„Neboj se, Lily, dostanu tu mastnou kouli pryč od tvých vlasů," řekl James, jako by ji neslyšel. Harry se rozhodl jednat.

„Je tu nějaký problém?" zeptal se, když přistoupil ke skupině a v duchu se obrnil. Siriusova ruka vylétla z jeho kapsy a James se snažil vypadat nenuceně. Snape zůstal napjatý.

„Žádný problém, pane profesore," řekl Sirius. „Jen se ptáme, proč se Zmijozel pokouší sedět u nebelvírského stolu. Myslíme si, že by mohl být třeba barvoslepý, pane. Neměl by navštívit ošetřovnu?" James se nad tím komentářem ušklíbl, zatímco Snape zrudl vztekem.

„Nezdá se mi, že by s ním nebylo něco v pořádku. Pane ...?" Harryho pohled se setkal s černýma očima svého budoucího profesora. Byly plné podezření a hněvu, nepříliš odlišné od Snapa, kterého Harry znal.

„Snape, pane," řekl strnule.

„No, neexistuje žádné pravidlo, které by bránilo sednout si u snídaně k jinému stolu," řekl Harry a doufal, že jsou ta pravidla stále stejná - nebo spíš dostatečně stará. Při obědě a večeři jedla celá škola společně, což studentům jakékoli přesuny znemožňovalo, ale snídaně trvala několik hodin v závislosti na tom, jak brzy kdo vstával. „Pro vás kluky je tu kolem stolu místa dost." Takhle brzy ráno tam totiž téměř žádní Nebelvíři nebyli.

„To nebude nutné, pane," téměř vyplivl Snape, ale jen téměř. Krátce kývl hlavou a pak ve spěchu odešel. Lily se na oba Poberty zamračila. Sebrala své věci a následovala za Zmijozelem, což Harryho velmi zmátlo a trochu znepokojilo. James vypadal, jako by chtěl vyrazit za nimi, ale posadil se, protože Harry tu ještě pořád stál.

„Jo, a Nebelvíru odečítám patnáct bodů za vyhrožování studentovi, pane Blacku," řekl Harry trochu nepřítomně. Sirius se na svém místě pootočil a zíral.

„Patnáct!"

„Hrozby neberu na lehkou váhu, a ani vy byste neměl." Harry na odpověď nečekal a vyšel ze sálu. Slyšel oba chlapce, jak si mumlají o nespravedlnosti, ale bylo mu to jedno. Chtěl by je přimět, aby viděli, kolik se dá slovy, stejně jako žerty, napáchat škody.

XXX

Lily vyběhla z Velké síně a uviděla Severuse, jak jde po schodech nahoru. Rozběhla se za ním.

„Severusi, stůj," zvolala. On pokračoval dál po schodech nahoru a pak chodbou, směrem k třídě OPČM. „Prosím." Zastavil se.

„Copak si nechceš vychutnat snídani se svým přítelem?" ušklíbl se. Lily se rozhněvala a obešla ho tak, že teď stála před ním.

„Ušetři mě," řekla mu přísně. „Ještě jsme neskončili."

„V diskuzi můžeme pokračovat po vyučování v knihovně." Severus se kolem ní pokusil projít, ale ona ukročila stranou a zablokovala ho.

„Řekla bych, že ses mi chtěl s něčím svěřit," trvala na svém.

„To nebylo důležité," řekl Severus, ale jejímu pohledu se vyhnul. „Musím jít."

„To ti nevěřím. Něco mi tajíš."

„Některé věci by měly zůstat utajené," zamumlal Severus a protáhl se kolem ní. Pak rychle odkráčel chodbou.

„Severusi," volala za ním Lily. Byla zmatená. Od prvního školního dne se Severus choval divně. Léto bylo skvělé a dokonce si užili i trochu legrace, ale teď se jí přítel neustále vzdaloval. Běžně spolu sedávali u snídaně, ačkoli obvykle ne ve Velkém sále, dávali přednost jídlu na tichém místě, kde mohli diskutovat o domácích úkolech. Po několika dnech se už Lily vzdala snahy Severuse najít. Pak se objeví u snídaně a žádá ji, jestli by mohli pokračovat v jejich obvyklých studijních schůzkách. Samozřejmě souhlasila, zejména proto, že je letos čekaly zkoušky NKÚ, ale pořád vypadal ... mimo. Bylo zřejmé, že první den se něco stalo, a Lily nebyla dívka, která by záhadu nechala nevyřešenou.

S touto myšlenkou v hlavě se otočila a vyrazila do své vlastní třídy.

XXX

Během následující vyučovací hodiny se Harry na Snapa zaměřil. Pořád byl ještě trochu překvapený, jak snadno ho přijali jako profesora, ale předpokládal, že si na to zvykne stejně rychle, jako když učil BA. Zdálo se, že ho mají všichni rádi a chtějí se od něho něco naučit. Všichni, kromě Snapa.

„Pane Snape, šel byste laskavě sem a vyzkoušel to kouzlo?" zeptal se Harry. Všichni byli tak dychtiví předvést, že to dokážou, až jim Harry musel nakázat zůstat na svých místech, aby se netlačili v přední části učebny. Jeho pozornosti však neuniklo, že Snape se neobtěžoval pohnout ze svého místa vzadu.

Snape na to nic neřekl. Prostě vstal a přešel dopředu, s očima upřenýma na podlahu, takže mu vlasy padaly přes obličej. Harry sledoval, jak chlapec (neměl žádný problém brát Snapa jako chlapce; ve skutečnosti to byl velmi uspokojující) namířil hůlku na dřevěného panáka, kterého Harry vyčaroval, a vyslovil kouzlo. Fungovalo to a panák se několikrát závratnou rychlostí otočil, než se skácel. Harry si dal načas, aby opatrně volil slova.

„Dobře provedeno. Možná trochu slabé, chtělo by to výraznější rozmáchnutí a větší soustředění." Harry nezkoumal, jak dobrý je pocit kritizovat Snapa. Mladý Zmijozel se otočil. Nikdo se mu nesmál ani nepoškleboval, že ho Harry opravil, protože každý od něho dostal spravedlivé hodnocení za provedení kouzla. Ale přesto na něho chlapec zíral.

„Jsem přesvědčený, že je diskutabilní, jestli by tomuto konkrétnímu kouzlu rozmáchnutí pomohlo," prohlásil chlapec. Někteří studenti se po sobě zmateně podívali, pravděpodobně žasli, co to Snape vyvádí. Harry zamrkal. O žádné takové polemice nikdy neslyšel, nicméně věděl, že v této době bylo tohle kouzlo mnohem novější, než v jeho vlastní.

„O takové diskuzi jsem neslyšel, ale buďte si jist, a to vím z vlastní zkušenosti, že pohyb hůlkou na kouzlo vliv má."

„Myslíte, že má, ale to jen proto, že se více soustředíte při pokusu o správný pohyb. Vše, co potřebujete, je soustředění," oponoval mu Snape. Harry, který měl ruce složené na hrudi, se na chlapce dlouze zahleděl. Chlapec mu pohled oplácel, evidentně odhodlaný spor vyhrát.

„Takové prohlášení lze snadno otestovat," řekl Harry. „Proveďte kouzlo bez daného pohybu." Snape zamrkal. Zaváhal.

„To není potřeba, když se to dá jednoduše dokázat pomocí logického argumentu …"

„Argument tě na bitevním poli nezachrání," přerušil ho Harry. Zelené oči mírně potemněly. „Dokažte svou teorii, nebo si sedněte, to je vaše volba." Snapovy rty se sevřely a chlapec pohlédl na figurínu, která stále ležela na podlaze. Snape otevřel ústa, ale Harry ho opět přerušil. „Žádné další argumenty slyšet nechci. Teď se posaďte." Snape se zamračil a otočil se na patě. Když chlapec odkráčel dozadu a posadil se, celá třída mlčela. Nikdo netušil, jak by se nový profesor zachoval, kdyby ho vyprovokovali. Harry se rozhlédl po třídě a přitom přemýšlel. Co tím Snape myslel?

„Naučím vás, jak se před tímto kouzlem také chránit, protože i temný kouzelník může použít lehké útočné kouzlo. Pak přijdou na řadu vzájemné souboje." Po této novince se po sobě mnoho studentů podívalo, s radostí i vyděšeně. Harry zaměřil na Snapa tvrdý pohled. „Ti z vás, kteří nechtějí vypadat hloupě při mávání hůlkou, budou zasaženi jako první. Tím hodina končí." Harry tiše sledoval, jak se třída vyprazdňuje, někteří ze studentů k němu ještě přicházeli, aby mu poděkovali. Usmíval se na ně, ale když viděl, jak po něm Snape před odchodem ze třídy vrhnul zlý pohled, zamračil se.

Na konec se však Harry musel připravit na svou další třídu, takže už nebyl žádný pádný důvod přemítat nad Snapovým jednáním. Nicméně když na to přemítání už konečně čas měl, konstatoval, že Snape je prostě jen Snape, mimořádně rozčilující mizera.

XXX

Severus Snape zadumaně seděl na svém vlastním soukromém místě ve sklepní. Jen duchové věděli, k čemu ta místnost byla kdysi určená, ale pro Snapa to bylo ideální místo pro praxi, studium a přemýšlení, ačkoli ne vždy přesně v tomto pořadí. Ten holý, vyklizený prostor si zařídil psacím stolem a židlí. To bylo vše, co bylo potřeba pro četbu a vaření, jeho dvě oblíbené zábavy. Ale právě teď pouze přemýšlel. Přemýšlel o jistém novém profesorovi obrany.

Snape viděl nového zaměstnance sedět hned vedle Brumbála, když tu muž byl první den. Jeden den později, a Zmijozelská společenská místnost bzučela tím, jak je profesor Valen dobrý a kolik by se toho od něj mohli všichni naučit. Snape se rezolutně rozhodl své hodnocení odložit, a to až do své první hodiny s ním.

Pak Valen vystoupil mezi něj a Pottera. Ten člověk nebyl v Bradavicích ani týden a už se choval, jako by mu to místo patřilo. Severus strašně nenáviděl, kdy učitelé nějak zasahovali. Dokázali tím jedině to, že to pro něj bude příště ještě horší, až se mu Pobertové budou posmívat, že žaluje učitelům jako malé dítě.

Nejhorší ze všeho však bylo, jak moc Valen vypadal jako Potter. Bylo to směšné! Ten muž měl prakticky i stejné brýle! Nebyli úplně stejní, nebo tak něco, ale určitá podobnost tam byla. Ale co bylo ještě horší, oh, mnohem, mnohem horší!? Ten muž měl Lilyiny oči. Zelené jako smaragdy. Mnohem hezčí zelená než je ta Zmijozelská, opravdu. Nikomu není dovoleno mít její oči, nejméně ze všech nějakému pompéznímu všeználkovi, který přišel odnikud a koho má každý rád, aniž by udělal cokoli, aby si to zasloužil! A protože ten idiot nechodil do Bradavic, líbil se každé koleji, a všichni pořád říkali, že je typický Zmijozel, nebo Nebelvír, nebo atd. Ten muž vůbec nebyl jako Zmijozel. A Severus se mu rozhodl ukázat, že je tu jeden student, který není nějaký hloupý pejsek, kterého si získá za pár sladkostí.

A pak, k Severově nechuti, Valen dokonce odmítl vyslechnout jeho argumenty! Severusovi se vařila krev. Jak se opovažuje! Severus vždycky věděl, že všechno to směšné kroucení mu akorát zničí zápěstí. Pokud jste to neudělali úplně správně, tak jste vypadali naprosto hloupě (což se mu bohužel často stávalo). Severus mnohem víc preferoval lektvary, kde vše, co jste potřebovali, byla pevná ruka.

Mladý Snape si povzdechl a přitiskl čelo na desku stolu. Už takhle byl dost vystresovaný a nepotřeboval toho idiota, aby dělal jeho život ještě ubožejší, než už byl. Do příští lekce si musí to kouzlo zlepšit. Nad tím zasténal. Prostě si přál, aby od toho všeho mohl odejít pryč. Daleko od profesora Valena a jeho hloupého mávání hůlkou, pryč od Lilyiných zvědavých očí, a nejvíc ze všeho: od Notta a jeho dopisů, pohledů, žádostí a rozhodnutí. Jediné, co Severus opravdu chtěl, bylo složit své OVCE, praktikovat _své vlastní_ mávání hůlkou, aniž by se mu studenti smáli, vařit lektvary po zbytek svého života, a samozřejmě - i když to si zašeptal jen v nejskrytější části své duše - líbat a objímat Lily Evansovou tak dlouho, dokud bude žít.

Právě teď žádnou z těch věcí dělat nemohl. Mohl jen pevně zavřít oči a pokusit se, aby celý svět silou vůle zmizel. Znovu si přál, aby byl více jako Lucius Malfoy, který ač byl naštvaný, dokázal zachovat nechutný klid. Severus svou nelibost vždycky projevil příliš rychle. Občas to všechno jen zhoršovalo, třeba jako když měl vztek na Lily. U Valena však zlostí vůbec šetřit nehodlal. Známky a body ať jdou k čertu.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	7. Zvykání

_**Kapitola sedmá: Zvykání **_

Týden pokračoval. Učit Obranu Harryho vlastně bavilo a zdálo se, že si ho většina studentů oblíbila. James a Sirius na něho byli chvíli trochu naštvaní, ale když je Harry pochválil za provedení kouzla, rychle se přes těch patnáct bodů dostali. Harry si později přiznal, že ve své chvále byl poněkud velkorysejší, ale nedokázal prostě snést pomyšlení, že by ho jeho blízcí dlouho nenáviděli. Snape stále okázale sedával vzadu a Harry přestal trvat na tom, aby chlapec chodil dopředu. Jako učitel věděl, že to asi není nejlepší, ale jako Harrymu Potterovi mu sprostě dostatečně nezáleželo na chlapci, za kterého se stane umaštěný, protivný Mistr lektvarů. A to přestože Harry dávno věděl, že jim Snape pomůže vyhrát válku.

Lucius také zůstával vzadu, což byla pro Harryho částečně úleva a částečně ho to dráždilo. Blonďák na něm stále visel tím pohledem, který svědčil o lstivých zmijozelských plánech. Z toho pohledu mu běhal mráz po zádech, a to Harry nesnášel.

Dál pokračoval v psaní dopisů Dracovi, ve kterých ex-příteli vyprávěl všechno o svém cestování v čas a jeho výsledku. Věnoval tomu čas vždy ve večerních hodinách před tím, než šel do postele, což mu pomáhalo dostat z hlavy uplynulý den.

Z jednoho týdne byly brzy dva a Harry se přistihl, že se stále víc usmívá při sledování, jak se mladí Pobertové a Lily v hodinách zlepšují. Asi jim rozdával body příliš často, ale prostě si nemohl pomoci, a když k němu Lily po hodině přišla a vyjádřila své přání, aby se stal jejím mistrem v Obraně, málem řekl ano, že bude její Mistr. Stála před ním s takovou nadějí a Harry si v duchu pomyslel: _„Vypadal jsem někdy tak mladý?__Tak dychtivý po budoucnosti?"_

„Myslíte si, že mám potenciál, pane profesore?" zeptala se Lily a na prsa si tiskla učebnici. Harryho napadlo, že je to jako štít.

„Ano, to si myslím, slečno Evansová," řekl a usmál se na ni. Vrátila mu tak nádherný úsměv, že ho z toho zabolelo u srdce. Ne touhou po matce, protože tahle dívka měla do matky daleko, ale protože věděl o starší Lily, která měla teprve přijít. Určitě bude úžasná. „Už jste přemýšlela o nějakém Mistrovi? Nebo chcete, abych vám poskytl seznam těch, kteří jsou k dispozici?" Lily se nepatrně zamračila.

„No, vlastně jsem si myslela, když učíte jen čtyři ročníky, že byste možná mohl ...?" Když se na ni Harry díval, cítil se tak zvláštně. Bylo to divné. Vždycky se cítil starší než jeho vrstevníci, ale teď se cítil prastarý.

„Obávám se, že Mistrovství v Obraně ve skutečnosti nevlastním, slečno Evansová."

„Oh ...," zatvářila se Lily zmateně.

„Myslím, že ředitel si mě najal, protože byl docela zoufalý," zavtipkoval Harry.

„Ale jste v tom tak dobrý."

_„Ano,"_ pomyslel si Harry. „_Stanete se v tom dobří, když musíte."_

„Děkuji vám, slečno Evansová, ale být dobrý z vás Mistra neudělá."

„No ..."

„Pořád chcete ten seznam?" Lily se na chvíli zamyslela, a pak zavrtěla hlavou.

„Ne, to je v pořádku, já ... Děkuji vám za váš čas, pane profesore," kývla na něho a pak v rychlosti odešla. Harry notnou chvíli zamračeně seděl za stolem. Vlastně vůbec nevěděl, jaká byla Lilyina kariéra, nebo mohla být, takže si nebyl jistý, jestli by o tom s ní měl ještě mluvit. Taky si přál, aby byl nějaký způsob, jak je všechny lépe poznat. Pak však začala přicházet další třída a Harry si musel vyhledat správný učební plán.

XXX

Následující sobotu zamířil Harry dolů, aby si dopřál pozdní snídani. Usmíval se na studenty, kteří ho zdravili, a bylo to děsně fajn. Jeden nebo dva na něho dokonce volali: „Jak se máte, pane profesore?", nebo tak něco, a než Harry došel do Síně, byl docela zmatený. Bylo zvláštní, tolik studentů si ho skutečně oblíbilo a zdravili ho prostě proto, že byl jejich učitel. Jeho jizvu vůbec nepoznávali. Když míjel Poberty, kývl jim na pozdrav a potlačil vnitřní hlásek, který si přál, aby s nimi mohl jen tak posedět a povídat si. Usmáli se a zamávali mu, všichni kromě Remuse, jehož hlava byla ponořená do knihy. Petera Harryho oči ostentativně ignorovaly. Už po první hodině se rozhodl, že jediný způsob, jak se s krysou vypořádat, bylo zachovávat k němu lhostejnost.

Posadil se a kývl na Kettleburna, který jako jeden z mála učitelů ještě jedl. Už teď byl muž hodně starý a Harryho byl dost ohromený, kolik před sebou má ještě let, než to převezme Hagrid. Chyběla mu jenom jedna končetina, teda jeho pravá noha, kterou nahradila protéza, podobná té Moodyho.

„Profesore Valene," ozval se Brumbálův hlas, za kterým se Harry pootočil, protože Brumbál mu stál za ramenem.

„Pane řediteli," pozdravil ho Harry.

„Rád bych vás pozval k zítřejšímu rozhovoru v mé kanceláři."

„Jistě, pane řediteli. Bude mi potěšením."

„Výtečně. Takže se uvidíme zítra v deset ráno." Poté se Brumbál vrátil na své místo a Harry se musel sevřít rty, aby zastavil otázku, jestli jde o něco speciálního, o čem budou diskutovat. Co když našel způsob, jak Harryho dostat zpátky? Zdálo se to nepravděpodobné, to Harry věděl, ale přesto v něm zaplála malá jiskřička naděje. Přestože ho to tady právě bavilo, potřeboval se dostat zpátky k Dracovi a za svými kamarády.

Po snídani se Harry rozhodl, že než se pustí do jakékoli práce, vyjde si na procházku. Venku bylo slunečno a docela teplo, takže si Harry vybral cestu dolů k jezeru. To bylo, než si všiml Hagridovy chýše. Vycházel z ní kouř. Harry se zamračil. Předpokládal, že v této době byl Hagrid klíčník a hajný. Cítil se provinilý, že se s poloobrem nepokusil spřátelit. Na druhou stranu, opravdu by zvládnul vidět dalšího ze svých mrtvých přátel? Byly chvíle, kdy musel odvrátit pohled, když se Sirius smál nebo zářivě usmíval.

Avšak jeho nohy, zdá se, rozhodly za něj. Už teď byl napůl cesty a Harry byl rozhodnutý, že je připravený uzavřít přátelství. Ale jak se přibližoval, jeho odvaha postupně selhávala. Uhnul ze své trasy a nakonec prošel kolem domku, jako by byl zrovna na procházce podél Zapovězeného lesa. Když uviděl Hagrida, jak okopává záhon s dýněmi, prudce zastavil. Velký muž vzhlédl.

„Ahoj," řekl, narovnal se a otřel si ruce do kalhot. „Vy musíte bejt ten novej profesor." Udělal pár kroků ze záhonu a napřáhl ruku. „Rubeus Hagrid, hajnej." Harry cítil, jak se mu na tvář dere úsměv a ušklíbl se.

„Kristian Valen," řekl, aniž by se nad svým nezvyklým jménem zadrhl. Potřásl si s mužem rukou. „Rád vás poznávám."

„A já vás, profesore," řekl Hagrid s trochu zmateným úsměvem.

„Prosím, říkej mi Kristian, nebo jen Kris."

„Dobře, fajn, mě lidi většinou říkaj Hagrid. Enom ředitel mi furt říká Rubeus." Harry se nepřestával usmívat.

„Takže Hagrid. Vidím, že máš dýně na Halloween téměř připravené?"

„Jo, k tomu sou určený tydle," řekl a ukázal na velké dýně. Harry by řekl, že se muž cítí trochu nepohodlně, a hádal, že většina ostatních profesorů s ním nikdy moc nemluvila. Netušil, jak dlouho je tu Hagrid zaměstnaný. Než mohl svůj odhad propočítat, Hagrid znovu promluvil. „Nečekám to, ale nechtěl byste jít dál na trochu čaje?"

„Já… No, šel jsem na procházku, ale rád si dám šálek a popovídám si," řekl Harry. „Ostatní profesoři sem zřejmě chodí mluvit jen o svých studentech a výuce." Hagrid se uculil.

„Dobře, jdeme na to." Harry dychtivě následoval Hagrida do baráčku. Bylo to skoro přesně takové, jak si pamatoval. Příliš se nestaral, že bude muset jíst kamenné koláče. Na tváři měl konstantní úsměv, až ho napadlo, jestli si Hagrid nebude myslet, že je trochu divný. Ale poloobrovi to evidentně nevadilo. Pili čaj a povídali si, většinou o temných tvorech. Teď, když o nich Harry pár věcí věděl, neváhal Hagrida varovat před některými z těch, o něž jevil zvláštní zájem. Draci byli oblíbené téma. O hodinu později si Harry s lítostí pomyslel, že by měl už jít. Oba měli práci.

„Bylo moc hezké si s tebou popovídat, Hagride," řekl Harry, když stáli zase venku.

„Jo, moc pěkný," souhlasil Hagrid. „Profesoři sem dolů moc nechoděj."

„No, já se brzy vrátím, jestli ti to nevadí."

„Mně to vůbec nevadí, Krisi." S mnohem lehčím srdcem, než Harry si od svého příjezdu sem pamatoval, mu zamával na rozloučenou a vydal se podél Zakázaného lesa k jezeru. Napadlo ho, že rychlá chůze by mu mohla pomoct strávit ty kamenné koláčky.

Už se blížil k vodě, když zaslechl, že za ním někdo jde. Nenuceně se otočil, přičemž potlačil své bojové instinkty, a uviděl Luciuse Malfoye, jak sestupuje po trávníku směrem k němu.

„Pane profesore," pozdravil Lucius. „Jste venku na procházce?"

„Pane Malfoyi," odpověděl Harry. „Ano, jsem."

„Jistě, je na to krásný den." Harry si v takových rozhovorech příliš neliboval. Zvláště ne s lidmi, jako je Lucius.

„Ano," řekl, když si uvědomil, že Lucius čeká na odpověď. Blonďák teď stál přímo před ním, možná o pár centimetrů blíž, než bylo Harrymu příjemné.

„Nevadí, když se připojím?" Harry zamrkal.

„Uh, jistě." Lucius pobídl Harryho k chůzi a teď kráčeli vedle sebe. Harry čekal, až jeho společník objasní svůj záměr. Co má Malfoy za lubem?

„Přemýšlel jsem o léčitelství," řekl náhle Lucius a nespouštěl oči z jezera, podél něhož kráčeli. Harry na něho ze strany pohlédl.

„Vy chcete studovat léčitelství?"

„Dobrý bože, ne," řekl Lucius. „Řekl jsem, že jsem o tom přemýšlel, konkrétně ve vztahu k vám."

„Eh?"

„Zajímalo by mě, proč jste se pro to rozhodl, když jste očividně tak dobrý v Obraně." Harry se zastavil, což Lucius udělal taky, a se zvednutým obočím se obrátil k poněkud menšímu muži.

„Strašně moc to zní jako otázka na budoucnost," poznamenal Harry.

„Takhle jsem to vyjádřit nechtěl," řekl Lucius a najednou byl jeho hlas jemnější, což Harrymu přineslo úplně jiný druh mrazení v zádech. Ten hlas zněl až příliš podobný tomu, který Draco občas používal ... v posteli. „Jen jsem chtěl vědět, co vás přivedlo k léčitelství."

„Aha," řekl Harry a cítil se podivně ochuzený, že se Lucius pravděpodobně nepokouší nijak intrikovat. Lucius se dal znovu do chůze. Harry ho následoval a uvažoval nad otázkou.

„Myslím, že jsem chtěl začít pomáhat lidem něčím dobrým a konkrétním," začal Harry zamyšleně. Pomalu začal popisovat, co považoval za fascinující na procesu hojení a jak složité udělala příroda lidské tělo. Lucius pozorně naslouchal, příležitostně položil otázku. Po čase se obrátili směrem k hradu, a při chůzi kolem Famfrpálového hřiště změnili téma hovoru na hru a kterým týmům fandí. Netřeba dodávat, že byl Lucius zděšený, když mu Harry řekl o Kudleyských kanonýrech, ačkoli to Harry řekl vlastně jen proto, aby mladého muže poškádlil.

„To nemůžete myslet vážně!" zvolal Lucius, skutečně šokovaný.

„Ne, ve skutečnosti ne. Prostě se mi líbili, když jsem byl malý, protože s Famfrpálem mě seznámil můj kamarád a já jsem žádné jiné týmy neznal." Lucius se na něho podíval úkosem.

„Kdy se to stalo?"

„Můj první rok v Bradavicích," řekl Harry bez přemýšlení.

„Hrál jste za Nebelvír?"

„Chytače," řekl Harry s úšklebkem.

„To jsem mohl tušit, s vaší postavou." Luciusovy oči potulovaly po Harryho těle a profesor nedokázal potlačit mírný ruměnec ve tváři. „Vsadím se, že jste vyhrál hodně zápasů."

Harry zahlédl skupinu Mrzimorů, jak jdou na hřiště. V tak pěkném počasí byla venku velká spousta studentů. Z nějakého důvodu mu myšlenka, že je vidí pohromadě tolik lidí, byla nepříjemná.

„Musím dohnat spoustu práce," řekl Harry rychle. „Uvidíme se ve třídě, pane Malfoyi."

„Ano, nemůžu se dočkat," řekl Lucius, jeho hlas byl hlubší. Harry přikývl, a aniž by se na něj podíval, spěchal do hradu. Nezpomalil, dokud nebyl bezpečně uvnitř svých pokojů. Téměř se zhroutil do křesla.

Co to sakra bylo? Že by Lucius byl ... Pak se nad Harryho hlavou rozsvítilo Lumos. Ten had! Snaží se získat informace o budoucnosti! Nebo ne? Harry se zamračil. Možná si chtěl prostě jen popovídat ... nebo možná ... Harryho vnitřnosti udělaly salto. Možná, že s ním Lucius flirtoval ... tak trochu?

Ne, to je směšné. Harry nebyl materiál k flirtování. Jasně, že měl senzačního přítele, ale s Dracem se poznávali roky. Lidé prostě jen tak … A rozhodně _ne_ Lucius Malfoy! Navíc byl student a Harry byl jeho profesor. Studenti se svými profesory neflirtují. Harry si vzpomněl na své vlastní názory na jeho bývalé profesory a otřásl se. Ne, nedokázal si představit, že by s některým z nich flirtoval.

Takže zbývá jen jedna možnost: Zmijozel stále zůstává Zmijozelem. Od této chvíle si Harry prostě musí dávat pozor na to, co říká.

XXX

Když se čas překulil do neděle, šel Harry do Brumbálovy kanceláře. Nedělal si příliš velké naděje, a udělal dobře. Ředitel se chtěl jenom informovat, jak mu jde jeho vyučování a prohlásil, že na prozkoumání Obraceče času měl málo času. Brzy to bude jeho priorita, ale Harry musí být trpělivý. Na příští měsíc si s ním Brumbál domluvil schůzku, při které plánoval na Harryho osobě provést nějaké testy. Do té doby si snad ten Obraceč prohlédne důkladněji.

Harry odešel bez toho, aby se jakkoli přiblížil k tomu, že se dostane domů. A přestože mu chyběli přátelé, a Draco dokonce nesmírně, nezoufal si. Pomyslel si, že být tady rozhodně nebylo žádné mučení. Ve skutečnosti to tu většinou bylo skvělé. Harry jen málokdy zažil tolik dobrých nocí za sebou. O setkání a o svých pocitech se zmínil ve svých dopisech Dracovi, které teď připomínaly spíš deník. Harry své pocity tak úplně nechápal, ale na své okolí a lidi kolem sebe, si začínal zvykat. Jedinou otázkou bylo: Mohl by tu zůstat bez následků?

XXX

„Jedem!" křičel Harry a hlasitě tleskal. Zaznělo sborové „bů" a ozvala se píšťalka. „Ále, faul! Faul!" Harry sledoval, jak byly Havraspáru uděleny body, ale rychle na to zapomněl, protože hra pokračovala. Nebelvír - Havraspár, v tuhle chvíli stav 60-80. „Do toho!"

Harry si nikdy nepomyslel, že ve svém životě bude ještě někdy s potěšením sledovat Famfrpálovou hru, a dokonce i když jeho tým nevítězil! Bylo úžasné sledovat svého otce ve vzduchu. James obsáhl prostor celého hřiště. Harry obdivoval i ostatní v týmu, dokonce i chytače, dívku ze třetího ročníku, kterou neznal. Uvažoval, jestli se naštvala, když zjistila, že James ukradl cvičnou Zlatonku. Harry si pro sebe zavrtěl hlavou.

„Nebelvír skóruje!" vykřikl komentátor.

„Jo!" zařval Harry a jeho pěst se vymrštila nad hlavu.

„Vypadá to, že jste si vybral kolej, profesore Valene," poznamenala vedle něho McGonagallová. Harry se na ni rozpačitě podíval.

„Eh, no, myslel jsem, že kdybych při každém zápasu fandil jinému týmu, nemusel bych si vybírat kolej, ale pořád bych si mohl hru užívat naplno." Její rty se mírně stáhly, ale kývla hlavou a tak to Harry bral jako schválení. Vrátil se k hledání Zlatonky.

Harryho s překvapením sledoval, jak James Zlatonku v podstatě líznul a nasměroval ji na Chytačku, která poměrně rychle prosvištěla kolem a chytila ji. Nebelvír vyhrál a Harry se usmíval, když Nebelvíři zvedli dívku na ramena. Alespoň se jí James nepokusil ukrást její ovace, stejně jako jí ukradl zlatonku.

Když se Harry vracel do hradu, někdo do něho vrazil a on otočil hlavu. Jeho oči se setkaly se šedým pohledem Luciuse.

„Vzrušující hra, že, pane profesore?" zeptal se.

„Ano, docela."

Lucius se usmál. Zdálo se, že stojí strašně blízko a Harrymu se pod límcem udělalo trochu horko.

„Napadlo mě, jestli bych zítra mohl přijít do vaší kanceláře a něco prodiskutovat."

„Zítra je neděle," řekl Harry.

„Ano, já vím," usmál se Lucius potutelně. „Je to problém?"

„Vůbec ne, moje dveře jsou stále otevřené."

„Skvělé. Uvidíme se později." Lucius se kolem něho protáhl a jeho hábit se zavlnil ve větru. Harry se po tom setkání cítil zvláštně nervózně. S čímkoliv se Lucius chystal vytasit tentokrát, Harry mu na to neskočí.

Dole ve sklepení Lucius, s výrazem zkušeného gentlemana, popíjel svou propašovanou Ohnivou whisky. Získá svou Zlatonku jménem Harry Potter. Možná to bude trvat déle než obvykle, a jeho taktika bude jiná, než na co je zvyklý, ale Lucius svou Zlatonku dostane a hru vyhraje.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	8. Podnětná konverzace

_**Kapitola osmá: Podnětná konverzace**_

V neděli byl Harry ve své kanceláři a hodnotil prvních pár prací. Někteří ze studentů odevzdali své eseje skutečny brzy. Je pravda, že Harry nevyžadoval délku mnoha palců, ale přesto ho to překvapilo. Nad některými se zašklebil a doufal, že další bude lepší. Žádný z nich však nedosahoval výraznějšího potenciálu. Nicméně, žádný z těch studentů nebyl Havraspár, takže si držel palce nad další várkou.

Ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře a Harry vzhlédl. Odkašlal si, zavolal _„Vstupte"_ a sledoval, jak Lucius Malfoy vchází. Byla v tom mírná ukázka schopnosti jak být v místnosti ten jedinečný. Mladý Lucius měl na tváři úsměv a Harry si okamžitě v duchu vynadal. Proč je pořád tak podezřívavý? Pokud mu bylo známo, tak tento Lucius s pletichařením nebo manipulováním ještě ani nezačal. Možná, že byl Lucius ještě … nevinný? „_Jo, jasně,"_ pomyslel si Harry ponuře. Lucius má _vždycky_ něco za lubem.

„Posaďte se, prosím," řekl Harry. Jakmile se blonďák usadil, jeho úsměv se proměnil v potutelný. „O čem jste se mnou chtěl mluvit?"

„Vlastně jde o několik věcí," odpověděl Lucius. Pak sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl docela dlouhý kus pergamenu. „Nejdřív bych vám chtěl odevzdat svou práci. Doufám, že s ní budete spokojený." Harry převzal esej se zvědavým výrazem. Byla nejméně dvakrát tak dlouhá, než požadoval, a sedmým ročníkům zadal úkol teprve v pátek.

„Jsem si jistý, že budu."

„Velmi zajímavá písemná práce," poznamenal Lucius. Pak krátce vysvětlil svůj názor na Harryho zadání. Mladý profesor chtěl ve studentech především probudit schopnost řešit problémy. Harry byl Luciusovými vědomostmi na dané téma ohromený. V hodinách to Zmijozel neprojevoval, tam většinou seděl vzadu a pozoroval ho. Poměrně brzy se zabrali do debaty o různých teoriích obrany, technikách a dokonce i filozofii. Lucius také prokázal hluboké pochopení Temné magie, ale to se od Zmijozela, a někoho tak dobrého v Obraně, dalo očekávat. Také Harry v tom směru musel mít své znalosti. _Poznej svého nepřítele_, a tak dále.

„Kde jsi se toho, propána, tolik naučil?" zvolal Harry po hodinách diskuse. Po Luciusově tváři přeběhl podivný výraz, ale během mžiku byl zpět zase ten potutelný úsměv.

„Říkal jsem ti, že chci mistrovství v Obraně," řekl. Harry se nad tím zamyslel. Podle jejich rozhovoru by Harry řekl, že Lucius už _je_ mistrem v tomto oboru. To jen podpořilo jeho podezřívavé smýšlení o chlapci.

„Přesto, všechno jsi musel nastudovat přes léto," řekl Harry lhostejně.

„Přesně tak," rozšířil Lucius svůj úsměv. Jeho tvář se tím proměnila, otevřela, a učinilo ji to nevinnou na hlubší úrovni. Avšak nad jeho smutnýma očima Harry mírně svraštil obočí. Lucius Malfoy byl, pro nedostatek vhodnějšího slova, krásný, ale přesto Harry viděl v těch šedých kamenech něco smutného a skrytého.

„Proč v hodinách na většinu otázek nikdy neodpovídáš?"

„Možná jsem jen plachý," řekl Lucius a jeho oči se zaleskly.

„No, tak o tom velmi pochybuji," prohlásil s úsměvem Harry.

„Přiznávám, že nejsem tak dobrý, pokud jde o … fyzickou stránku ... ," zamumlal Lucius a jeho oči potemněly. „Zejména to složité zavlnění hůlkou u Brennerova štítu. Provedl jsi to tak zkušeně. Mohl bys mi to ukázat?" Harry se na mladého Malfoye zvědavě podíval, ale přesto souhlasil. Vstal a pokynul Luciusovi, aby učinil totéž.

„Kletbu vrhnout dokážeš, předpokládám?"

Lucius s úšklebkem přikývl a vrhl kouzlo. Harry se před jeho plameny snadno ochránil. Jakmile Lucius kouzlo ukončil, volným krokem přešel blíž k Harrymu a obešel ho. Z toho, jak si ho Lucius prohlížel, se Harry cítil hodně nesvůj.

„Máš tak dokonalý styl. Jen se koukněte na ten postoj," zamumlal Lucius uznale. Harry zamrkal a mírně se začervenal. Lucius přistoupil blíž. „Ukážeš mi to ještě jednou?" Harry po něm blýskl pohledem, ale kouzlo provedl, ačkoli bez útoku soupeře se štít už neobjevil. Cítil, jak ho náhle polévá horko, a rozhlížel se kolem sebe, aby nešel nějakou únikovou cestu. Na stěně nad krbem spatřil hodiny.

„Ale ne, jdu pozdě na čaj s Hagridem," pronesl Harry, přistoupil ke stolu a začal na něm přerovnávat všechny své papíry. „Nečekal jsem, že naše setkání bude trvat tak dlouho." Luciusovu esej si položil na vrch. Harry to neviděl, ale mladý Zmijozel zamrkal, vypadal mírně uražený a nemálo zklamaný. „Nesmírně jsem si naše povídání užíval, ale obávám se, že už musím jít." Harry se otočil a na Luciusově tváři byl opět klidný úsměv.

„Samozřejmě ... Hagrid?"

„Ano, hajný," řekl Harry. „Mám opravdu zpoždění, takže musím vyrazit. Omlouvám se." Harry rukou pokynul ke dveřím a Lucius vyšel jako první. Harry přikývl. „Uvidíme se ve třídě." Na to vyrazil chodbou pryč. Lucius stál a zíral za profesorem.

To bylo prostě neslýchané! Nikdo nikdy neodešel, zatímco s ním Lucius flirtoval. To se ještě nestalo, a už vůbec ne kvůli čaji s nějakým kříženým troubou! Lucius nedokázal pochopit, co udělal špatně. Dokonce ohrozil své vlastní tajemství, jen aby na Harryho zapůsobil. Lucius kráčel dolů do sklepení a tiše zuřil. Bude prostě muset vytrvat. Harry se s ním bude cítit stále pohodlněji, a pak z jeho úst začnou padat _"proroctví"_, která se všechna zaručeně naplní.

XXX

Z nedělních čajů v Hagridově boudě si Harry nakonec vytvořil dobré pravidlo týdne. Také dál pozoroval Poberty a Lily, a s hrdostí sledoval jejich pokroky v Obraně. Litoval, že se s nimi nemůže seznámit jinak, než formou vztahu učitel-student, ale i přesto je zvládl poměrně dobře poznat. Potkával je na chodbách a vídal je při jídle. V duchu se smál pokaždé, když James přišel s nějakým novým způsobem, jak vyhrát nad Lily. Ale navenek musel většinou strhávat body, protože James měl, při své snaze nezkrotného Nebelvíra, tendenci porušovat pravidla.

Existoval ještě další vztah, který Harry zaznamenával s rozpornými emocemi: Lily a Snape. Po třech týdnech společného studování v knihovně měli roztržku, a teď se Lily na Snapa ani nepodívala. Harryho napadlo, jestli to nezpůsobila ta příhoda z myslánky, kdy Snape nazval Lily _"mudlovská šmejdka"_, ale jistý si být nemohl.

Během vyučování byl Snape pro Harryho neustálým zdrojem podráždění. Poslední esej měla za následek další střet uprostřed hodiny. Svou poslední práci napsal Snape dost kontroverzně (čti: idiotsky - podle Harryho, který si pak musel přečíst současnou teorii), čímž ve skutečnosti vůbec neodpověděl na danou otázku.

„Na otázku jsem odpověděl," naléhal Snape, protože odmítal přijmout jeho nepochybně vůbec první "T". „Jen proto, že nesouhlasíte …"

„Kdyby se jednalo o mistrovskou zkoušku, možná bych diskusi o různých teoriích připustil. Ale v pátém ročníku očekávám, že se budete držet teorií, které se nacházejí v Bradavické knihovně," odpověděl Harry stroze, zatímco se tyčil nad Snapovou lavicí, což byla docela zvláštní perspektiva.

„Vy prostě nedokážete přijmout, když někdo zpochybňuje …"

„To mi od vás postačí, pane Snape," přerušil ho Harry dřív, než by mu musel vzít body. „Pokud mi ještě jednou odevzdáte esej, aniž byste se ji snažil správně vypracovat, nebudete v této třídě prospívat." Harry už se chtěl přesunout k dalšímu studentovi, ale pak si to rozmyslel a otočil se zpátky na Snapa, který zrudnul a funěl. „A také začnete v hodinách chodit dopředu na procvičování. Pokud nebudu moci korigovat provedení vašich kouzel, u NKÚ neuspějete." Harry pokračoval podél řady a rozdával eseje.

XXX

V šestém ročníku byla skupina dívek, všechny z Nebelvíru, které občas dokázaly Harryho hodinu narušit. Obvykle to bylo neustálé chichotání, až si z toho chtěl rvát vlasy, jindy si zas v hodině posílaly psaníčka, velmi špatně skrývaná, a Harry jim pak byl nucen strhnout body. Pokoušel se je rozsadit, ale stejně se jim dařilo po sobě pokukovat a nějak komunikovat. Pak to bylo ještě horší, protože chichotání přicházelo z různých stran místnosti.

Jednoho dne, když Harry procházel uličkou tam a zpátky, protože čekal, až třída dočte zadaný text, jedno z malých psaníček zachytil. Dívka, která ho poslala, zalapala po dechu, když Harryho ruka vystřelila rychleji než Zlatonka.

„Pane! To je soukromé," zafňukala, když Harry kráčel ke svému stolu. Otočil se a uzemnil ji přísným pohledem.

„V tom případě byste to neměla nechat poletovat v mé třídě, slečno Batesová," poukázal Harry. Začal psaníčko rozbalovat a ignoroval, jak se zbývající děvčata hihňají, a že mu zbytek studentů právě věnuje zvýšenou pozornost. Když se konečně zadíval na dívčí rukopis, zamračil se.

_Měli bychom se ho zeptat, jestli půjde příští víkend do Prasinek! Možná konečně uvidíme profesora Valentýna v nějakém oblečení pro volný čas._ Pak následovalo několik slov, kterým Harry nerozuměl, včetně něčeho tak divného jako "Čupr!".

_Jé, koukej! Znovu prochází uličky. Pojďme se kochat._

Nastala dlouhá pauza a jedinými zvuky bylo nepřetržité chichotání a několik zoufalých zvuků, které pocházely od slečny Batesové. Jedna věc by však Harryho opravdu zajímala: Co to bylo za přezdívku, ten Valentýn? Vždyť byla delší, než jeho _skutečné_ jméno. Vůbec celé psaníčko bylo komické. Zejména všechna ta srdíčka nad _i_.

„Deset bodů z Nebelvíru za posílání psaníček, slečno Batesová," řekl Harry. „Ještě jednou, dámy, a budu vám muset dát školní trest." Harry tresty rozdávat nechtěl, zatím ani žádný udělit nemusel.

Následující hodina se ukázala být stejně frustrující, protože některé Havraspárské sedmačky se začaly chichotat taky. Harry to nedokázal pochopit! Jistě, většina dívek mu tu a tam věnovala podivné úsměvy, ale tohle vypadalo spíš jako nějaká epidemie. Naštěstí jim nemusel říkat dvakrát, aby se ztišily, a Harry zvládl výuku celkem dobře. Nic se nedělo, dokud studenti nezačali odcházet a Harry si všiml skupiny dívek, které stály u dveří a vzájemně si špitaly. Najednou jedna z nich, velmi hezká mladá dívka s lesklými a hustými hnědými vlasy, vystoupila dopředu. Přes rameno vyslala ostatním významný pohled a pak odhodlaně došla až k Harryho stolu.

„Pane," řekla a zastavila se. „Napadlo mě ... budete o příštím víkendu v Prasinkách?" Harryho ústa se pootevřela překvapením. Minulý Prasinkový víkend ho Brumbál o dozor nepožádal, a on neměl v plánu tam jít ani tentokrát. Havraspárka se plaše usmála a čekala na odpověď. Harry si náhle uvědomil, co ten úsměv znamená. Viděl ho už dřív, na Ginny a Cho.

„Nemyslím si, že ano, slečno Bennettová," řekl Harry tak pevně, jak jen dokázal. Vypadala zklamaně, ale přikývla v pochopení.

„Dobře, nashle, pane profesore." Poté zůstal Harry o samotě a přemítal nad tím, jak si mohl nevšimnout, že mnoho dívek (a chlapců? … uvědomil si najednou) jsou do něho zakoukaní nebo ho považují za atraktivního. Ta skutečnost byla velmi ... znepokojivá. Ale co když je to prostě jen tím, že je jejich profesor? Kdyby ho potkávali jenom na ulici, určitě by si ho ani nevšimli. Harry si povzdechl. Tahle myšlenka byla uklidňující a měl by se jí pevně držet, až dojde na další kolo chichotání.

XXX

Za sobotního rozbřesku se Harry probudil s jedinou myšlenkou, co tak zajímavého se asi může stát, když tuhle sobotu zkontroluje víc esejí. Jak bylo jeho zvykem, přišel na snídani do Velké síně o něco dříve než většina ostatních zaměstnanců, a hned jak dorazil Denní věštec, přečetl si ho. Všiml si několika krátkých článků, téměř až na zadní straně novin, které popisovaly několik nevysvětlitelných zmizení. V duchu si poznamenal, že se o tom musí pobavit s Brumbálem. Voldemortova moc neustále narůstala, ale zdálo se, že není mnoho lidí, kteří by si to s ním chtěli spojit. Tiché pročištění hrdla Harryho donutilo zvednout hlavu. Stál tam Lucius Malfoy a vypadal ... Harry hledal vhodný výraz a tápal v prázdnotě, dokud mu jeho mysl z nějakého důvodu nedodala slovo "švihácky". Blonďák měl na sobě rafinované, ale ležérní šedé šaty s něčím zeleným vespod. Než Harryho mozek dokázal zpracovat, co by to mohlo být, Lucius si znovu odkašlal.

„Pane, napadlo mě, nejdete dnes do Prasinek?" Harry zamrkal. Proč se tolik studentů stará o jeho plány?

„Ne, nejsem dozor a mám práci."

„Škoda ... Jen jsem si to tak myslel, protože vyjde nová kniha od Belindy Lundové. Slyšel jste o ní?"

Jestli o ní slyšel? Harry už ji četl, ve své době. Málem si odfrkl. Teorie v téhle knize Obrany byly tak hloupé, že se jim musel smát, když si je během svého šestého ročníku četl. „Ano, slyšel jsem o ní. Zaslechl jsem, jak o ní lidé říkají, že vyvolá rozruch."

Lucius se lstivě usmál. „Jistě, proto se ji chystám koupit a zjistit, o čem je ten povyk kolem," řekl. „A taky jsem doufal, že bychom o ní mohli při čtení trochu podiskutovat, třeba u Tří košťat?" Harry se chystal říct ne. Měl by pracovat. A neměl by se stýkat se studenty. Ale další jeho část si pamatovala tu neděli v jeho kanceláři. Lucius byl velmi podnětný partner ke konverzaci. A možná, že by bylo fajn dostat se na chvíli ven. Na to, aby udržel samotu na uzdě, mu Hagrid zdaleka nestačil, a Brumbál byl poslední dobou příliš zaneprázdněný.

„Dobře," řekl Harry. „Půjdu se převléknout do něčeho vhodnějšího." Brumbál mu dodal více oblečení, přesně jak slíbil, ale nic z toho, kromě učitelského roucha, na sobě Harry ještě neměl.

„Takže se sejdeme ve vstupní hale," řekl Lucius. S úsměvem odešel a Harry do sebe spěšně nalil svůj čaj.

O dvacet minut později byl Harry zase dole, oblečený v ležérním mudlovském stylu. Na sobě měl džíny, košili, tenisky a pěkný, tmavě zelený kabát s přezkami do půli stehen, a který si Harry z nějakého důvodu okamžitě oblíbil. Nemohl si vzpomenout, že by se mu někdy předtím nějaké oblečení opravdu _líbilo_. Lucius vzhlédl, když sestoupil ze schodů a jeho světlé obočí vylétlo nahoru. Harry si všiml překvapeného výrazu, spojeného se zvědavostí.

„Nosíte mudlovské oblečení?" zeptal se Lucius, když k němu Harry došel.

„Ano, vždycky jsem mu dával přednost," pronesl lehce Harry. Tvář ponechal bez výrazu. Otázku krve spolu ještě neřešili, ale Harry věděl, že Lucius Malfoy měl určité názory již od útlého věku.

„A pročpak to?" zeptal se Lucius.

„No, asi proto, že jsem hábity nenosil, dokud jsem nedostal svůj první školní," řekl Harry. Lucius měl v očích zvláštní pohled, ale pak se blonďák usmál a řekl:

„Vypadáte docela pěkně. Zejména zelená vám sluší." Harry cítil, jak se začervenal a odkašlal si.

„Díky ... Půjdeme?"

„Samozřejmě." Harry nechal Luciuse, aby jim razil cestu. Když kráčeli, provázelo je několik zvláštních pohledů, a některé docela dost žárlivé. Zabředli do rozhovoru o historii města, a protože v historii Harry nikdy moc dobrý nebyl, nechal mluvit hlavně Luciuse a znalostmi mladého Malfoye byl ohromený.

„Takže, profesore Valene," řekl Lucius a jeho tón byl najednou trochu hlasitější. Harry se na něj podíval úkosem a na oplátku dostal lstivý úsměv. „Existují v Německu nějaká kouzelnická města?" Harry málem obrátil oči v sloup, ale místo toho mu věnoval trochu ostřejší pohled.

„Nejsem si jistý," odpověděl. „Nikdy jsem příliš necestoval a v zeměpisu jsem taky hrozný."

„No dobře, proč mi teda neřeknete o tom, kde jste žil?" Harry se rozhlédl kolem a uviděl několik studentů, kteří se procházeli po ulici. Nemohl si být jistý, jestli je některý z nich neposlouchá.

„Jen malé město, nemagické. Pravděpodobně jste o něm nikdy neslyšel." Poté Harry ostře změnil téma a něco v jeho očích muselo naznačit, že už toho bylo dost, protože Lucius narážku přijal. Tak to zůstalo, dokud si oba nekoupili výtisk knihy a neusadili se do kouta u Třech košťat, kde Harry vrhnul tlumící kouzlo a pohlédl na svého žáka.

„Už to nikdy nedělejte, pane Malfoyi."

„No tak, pane profesore. To byla jen malá legrace."

„Mně se to vtipné nepřipadalo." Lucius konečně odvrátil pohled.

„Ano, v pořádku. Omlouvám se." Stále bylo ještě trochu neskutečné dosáhnout nejen dohodu, ale i omluvu od Malfoye, ale Harry si poměrně rychle zvykl být dospělým s autoritou.

„Dobře ... teď bychom si měli oba přečíst úvod a podělit se o naše … názory?"

Lucius se ušklíbnul. „Spíš o urážky autora," řekl a tiše si odfrkl.

„Ty si nemyslíš, že je ta kniha zajímavá?"

„Prosím vás, nehodí se ani, abych ji spálil ve svém krbu." Harry se zasmál, a to jak nad komentářem, tak i nad nadřazeným tónem. Připomnělo mu to Draca.

„Proč jsi mě teda, pro všechno na světě, táhnul celou cestu až sem, abych si ji koupil?" zeptal se nevěřícně Harry, právě když dorazil máslový ležák. Lucius zvedl sklenici a napil se. Jeho oči byly upřené na Harryho. Pomalu postavil sklenici na stůl, zatímco Harry vnímal, jak v místnosti stoupla teplota.

„Protože jsem chtěl strávit nějaký čas s tebou, samozřejmě," zamumlal tiše Lucius. Myslel si snad, že bylo tlumící kouzlo zlomeno? Harry byl možná natvrdlý, ale o tomhle dost pochyboval.

„Právě ... no, mám toho hodně na práci, tak bych …"

„Ještě jsi ani neochutnal svoje pití," poukázal Lucius. Harry se podíval dolů na svou sklenici.

„Pravda." Zvedl ji ke rtům, zhluboka se napil a rychle přemýšlel. Lucius s ním flirtoval, to už bylo jisté. To Harryho značně znepokojovalo. Pokud šlo o lásku a další podobné emoce, dokázal na ně myslet jenom v souvislosti s Dracem, i když jeho city už nebyly tak silné jako dřív. Samozřejmě, že nejpádnější důvod pro jeho nepohodlí byl, že Lucius byl jeho student! Bylo mu teprve sedmnáct! Sedmnáctiletí by neměli flirtovat se svými profesory! Harry se rozhodl, že jediná věc, kterou může udělat, bylo zůstat profesionální a udržovat si od toho odstup.

„Tak," řekl, když konečně odložil svou sklenici. „Proč přesně si myslíš, že je kniha slečny Lundové plná keců?" Dobře, tak ne zcela profesionální, ale byl přece víkend, ne? Lucius se usmál a Harry z toho nabyl silný dojem, že je tím pobavený.

O čtyřicet minut později, a po spoustě urážek na účet nekompetentní autorky, si Harry uvědomil, že Lucius se zřejmě musel přisunout blíž, protože pro ten narůstající žár žádné jiné vysvětlení nebylo. Znovu si zkontroloval čas a usoudil, že zdvořilý a profesionální už byl dost.

„Je mi líto, pane Malfoyi, ale musím jít. Děkuji za zajímavý rozhovor." Lucius vypadal, že se chystá protestovat, a tak ho Harry přerušil. „Obávám se, že mám příliš mnoho práce. Uvidíme se ve třídě." S tím se Harry rychle odporoučel a opět za sebou zanechal tiše zuřícího Luciuse. To už se stávalo zvykem, který si ani sám neuvědomoval, Lucius to však klasifikoval jako zlozvyk.

Harry se na svou soukromou schůzku - protože jinak se to popsat nedalo - snažil při práci nemyslet. Nakonec o tom napsal Dracovi, s pevným stanoviskem na závěr: _„Tvůj otec něco chystá. Jenom netuším, co vlastně chce. Slíbil, že se na budoucnost vyptávat nebude, a z nějakého důvodu mu chci věřit, ale faktem zůstává: něco má za lubem."_

Později toho večera McGonagallová Harryho informovala, že má službu při hlídce. To byl poněkud dramatický konec zajímavé soboty.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	9. Halloween

_**Kapitola devět: Halloween**_

Harry po večerce kráčel po chodbách a přemýšlel o Dracovi. Už na Draca nebyl naštvaný, ale zrovna tak nemohl říct, že by jeho city zůstaly stejné jako dřív. Možná to, že od něho byl tak daleko (alespoň v časovém slova smyslu), přispělo k tomu, aby se Harry rychleji pohnul dál ... Ačkoli Harry neměl ponětí, jak dlouho lidem běžně trvá, než se dostanou přes své vztahy. Halloween už byl téměř za dveřmi a přitom se mu zdálo, že žádný čas neuplynul. Harry se zastavil a pohlédl z vysokého okna, kterým viděl na jezero. Brzy vyjde měsíc. Úplněk. Harry se zachvěl.

Draco mu byl stále drahý, ale jeho láska prostě nějak ... vybledla. Ten rozpor dělal Harrymu v hlavě zmatek. S tímhle měl odjakživa potíže. Harry tak docela nechápal, v čem vlastně tkví jeho problém, ale podvědomě se vždycky snažil být jenom _normální_. A protože s normálními vztahy příliš zkušeností neměl, tak neustále řešil, jak asi by se měl zrovna cítit. A právě teď se Harry rmoutil nad tím, jak je k Dracovi nespravedlivé, že si v tomhle čase žije tak pohodlně, a to i přesto, že to byl Draco, kdo ublížil jemu. Samozřejmě, že sám by si to tak docela nepřiznal.

Harry se otočil od okna a rozhlédl se na obě strany chodby, ve které právě hlídkoval. Náhodně si vybral směr a vykročil. Právě když se chystal zahnout za roh, uslyšel horečný šepot. Zarazil se a napnul uši, aby zachytil, o čem je řeč.

„Hele, McGonagallová o Havraspárském průchodu ví," řekl hlas rozumně. Harry si tipnul, že to byl Sirius.

„To nevíme jistě. Bude hlídkovat tak, jako vždycky. Říkám, že půjdeme cestou kolem zlomeného palcátu." Harry nejdřív nechápal, o čem je řeč, ale pak si vzpomněl na jednu z mnoha tajných chodeb v Bradavicích, co ústila za brněním, které drželo zlomený palcát. To, co Pobertové nazývali Havraspárský průchod, bylo pravděpodobně schodiště, které vedlo přímo ke vchodu do společenské místnosti havranů. Pokud jste se podívali škvírou ve zdi, když jste šli nahoru nebo dolů, mohli jste ten vchod vidět.

„Naposledy nás málem chytil _Brumbál_!"

„No a? Byl jenom venku na procházce. Je šance, že tam tentokrát nebude. Navíc se vsadím, že o tom ví."

„Eh, kluci?" přerušil je Peterův hlas.

„Co je?" zeptali se druzí dva chlapci jednohlasně.

„Možná, hm, neměli bychom se prostě pohnout dál?"

„Má pravdu. Čím dýl tady zůstáváme, tím větší je šance, že nás chytí. Ještě jednou a víte co, skončíme na koberečku u Brumbála."

„Potřebujeme jen několik měsíců praxe, a pak můžeme s Remusem zůstat venku celou noc." Harry slyšel, jak se posouvají vpřed, směrem k němu. Podíval se z okna a uviděl vycházející měsíc. Takže Pobertové svůj zvěromágský výcvik ještě nedokončili. Na druhém konci chodby Harry náhle zaznamenal pohyb. Zpoza rohu vyšel Křiklan a Harry bez jakéhokoli rozmýšlení zareagoval.

„Profesore Křiklane!" zvolal, možná trochu hlasitěji, než bylo nutné. Slyšel, jak někdo vyhekla pak ještě tlumený zvuk bolesti.

„Profesore Valene," pozdravil Křiklan, když kráčel vstříc svému kolegovi. „Krásný večer," poznamenal.

„To ano," řekl Harry a při pohledu z okna pocítil záchvěv soucitu se svým přítelem, který byl venku v Chroptící chýši sám. „Vypadáte trochu unaveně," obrátil se na Křiklana. Muž si dramaticky povzdechl.

„Ach, ano. Byl jsem tři víkendy za sebou na večírcích a téměř každý večer kontroluji tyhle zatracené chodby. Přísahám, že se mi neustále schválně mění, protože jsem stejnou chodbu prošel nejmíň desetkrát, než jsem se znovu dostal do sklepení!" Harry se tiše zasmál a pokýval hlavou způsobem, o němž doufal, že je soustrastný.

„Mám štěstí, že jsem si své cestičky v Bradavicích našel docela rychle. Zabloudil jsem jen párkrát."

„Skutečně?" Křiklan vypadal opravdu překvapeně. „Jak se vám to, ve jménu Merlina, podařilo?"

„Myslím, že mám prostě kliku. Poslouchejte, měl byste si odpočinout. Proč nejdete rovnou do postele, a já se postarám, aby žádní studenti nedělali problémy."

„Ach, to zní krásně, ale nejsem si jistý, kudy mám jít!" zasmál se rozpačitě Křiklan.

„Tudy. Schodiště vás zavede až dolů," řekl Harry a ukázal směrem, kterým Křiklan přišel. „Pak použijte chodbu za tapisérií plné trpaslíků, co hrají poker." Křiklan se ohlédl, pak pohlédl zpátky na Harryho a úlevně se usmál.

„Děkuji vám, profesore."

„Žádný problém, profesore." Křiklan spěchal pryč a Harry čekal, dokud jediný zvuk, který slyšel, nebyl pouze poněkud ztěžklý dech tří chlapců za rohem. Otočil se a udělal pár kroků stranou, dokud je nedostal do svého zorného pole. Dívali se na něho rozšířenýma očima, plnýma překvapení.

„Pane profesore!" vyjekl James. Harry se usmál a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Za mých časů byli lidé zticha, když byli někde, že by být neměli," řekl Harry. Všichni kluci se po sobě podívali.

„Proč jste to udělal, pane?" zeptal se Sirius. Teď byly jejich výrazy zmatené. Harry si povzdechl, a aniž by si to uvědomil, jeho oči zabloudily k oknu a měsíci. Došlo k další výměně pohledů, ale toho si Harry nevšiml.

„Berte to jako předčasný vánoční dárek. A nepřeji si vás znovu nachytat!" Harry na ně upřel svůj nejpřísnější profesorský pohled. „Jsou z vás téměř mladí muži, a už brzy nastane doba, kdy záchrana nepřijde tak snadno. V budoucnu musíte být mnohem opatrnější." Harry pohlédl na každého z nich, dokonce i na Petera. „Až přijdou změny, musíte být připraveni."

„Pane?" zeptal se James, jehož tvář prozrazovala zmatek. Harry si povzdechl. Tak strašně jim chtěl říct, aby vzali Lily a utekli pryč. Navždy.

„Na realitu vás v hodinách skutečně připravit nemůžu," řekl náhle a mladí Pobertové nechápali smutek v jeho hlase. „Nemůžete si být jistí, že jste se opravdu něco naučili, dokud nebudete tam ... Ale ..." Harryho nechal své oči zazářit odhodláním. „Pamatujte, že procvičování dělá mistra." Pak se odvrátil a šel pryč. Snažil se nepřemýšlet o všech věcech, které se stanou, když je nechává, aby se sami naučili zvěromagii. Peter uprchne pryč jako krysa, ale stejně tak bude schopen uniknout i Sirius. A Remus bude mít společnost. Přestože se Harry cítil trochu provinile za to, že je téměř nabádá k porušování pravidel, nic jiného udělat nemohl.

XXX

Harry očima přelétl taneční parket, ve skutečnosti však nic, ani nikoho konkrétního nehledal. Stoly ve Velkém sále byly postavené podél stěn a celá místnost byla vyzdobená dýněmi a vším, co k Halloweenu patří. Pokud Harry mohl soudit, byli tu téměř všichni studenti. Stůl zaměstnanců byl přeměněný na stůl s občerstvením a stál trochu stranou. Pódium bylo zaplněné velkou kapelou, která hrála hudbu, kterou měl Harryho s touhle dobou spojenou. Všichni učitelé byli poblíž, stejně jako Hagrid, se kterým Harry právě popíjel drink.

Být učitelem na jedné z takových akcí bylo divné, ale ne nepříjemné. Umožnilo mu to vidět všechny své studenty, jak se baví mimo vyučování, a ne jak přemýšlejí o nejlepší obraně. A bylo velmi zábavné vidět Jamese a Siriuse, jak tančí. Harry s Hagridem se oba nasmáli, když se dvojice poprvé rozhodla prozkoumat taneční parket. Jamesovi se nepodařilo sebou přitáhnout Lily, ale evidentně se i bez toho dobře bavil.

Harry nikde neviděl Snapa, což bylo stěží překvapivé. Většina Zmijozelů, pokud rovnou nechyběli, pak přinejmenším netančili. Většinou stáli stranou a pozorovali dění. Ale samozřejmě bylo i pár takových, kteří se taky dokázali chovat jako normální teenageři. A pak tu byli tací, které Harry ještě nestačil analyzovat ...

„Pane profesore?" Harry se otočil a zjistil, že přímo před ním stojí jedna z jeho sedmaček z Nebelvíru a nervózně se usmívá. Dívčiny tváře se červenaly a Harry koutkem oka letmo zachytil partu hihňalek, jak jim teď říkal.

„Ano?" odpověděl.

„Myslela jsem ... nechtělbystesizatančit?" Tvář Nebelvírky teď byla úplně rudá a Harry se ptal se sám sebe, které božstvo ho do toho namočilo.

„Omlouvám se, ... slečno Holmesová, ale vážně si myslím, že byste si měla najít někoho ve svém věku," řekl Harry tak zdvořile, jak jen dokázal. Přikývla a bez dalšího slova rychle spěchala pryč. Harry ji sledoval, dokud ji neobklopila skupina hihňalek. Po zbytek večera ji už pak neviděl.

„Vidím, že někerý děvčata sou zabouchnutý do svýho profesora," poznamenal s úsměvem Hagrid. Harry na muže pohlédl, ale bez velkého nadšení. „Stejně sis s tím děvčetem moh' zatancovat."

„Nemyslím, že je to vhodné."

Hagrid pokrčil rameny. „Je to enom tanec," prohlásil. Právě v tu chvíli k nim přistoupila profesorka Calchasová a s milým výrazem vzhlédla k Hagridovi.

„Hagride, myslím, že bys měl něco vědět. Stvoření, co se v tuto chvíli nachází za tvým domem, se dnes večer chystá utéct, pokud ho nezajistíš." Hagrid na ni zamrkal a pak kolem sebe začal vrhat to, co Harry znal jako mužův vinen-z-držení-ilegálních-zvířat-pohled.

„Ee … jasně ... Hned tu budu." Hagrid se rychle prodral ke dveřím a spěchal ven z hradu. Harry nad náhlým odchodem velkého muže zamrkal a pak se podíval na učitelku věštění, která měla v očích spekulativní pohled, který Harry shledal poněkud zneklidňujícím. Že by konečně odhalila jeho osud? Ona však pouze pokračovala ve své chůzi a dlouhé roucho jí zakrývalo nohy, takže to vypadalo, jako by klouzala. Harry ji krátce následoval očima, a když se otočil zpátky, kdosi před ním stál.

„Jak se dnes večer máte, pane profesore?" zeptal se Lucius Malfoy svým aristokratickým způsobem.

„Dobře, a vy?" Lucius se ušklíbl způsobem, který Harryho sice nepřekvapil, ale rozhodně znervóznil. Všechno to holčičí chichotání ... a teď Luciusův lstivý úsměv.

„Přiznávám, že tenhle druh akcí nemám příliš v lásce. Ta hudba mi připadá jako pouhý hluk a zdá se, že všichni studenti mají v úmyslu ze sebe dělat osly," poznamenal Lucius a jeho oči s lehkým pohrdáním bloudily po masách lidí. Harry nedokázal potlačit smích, díky čemuž se na něho Lucius s mírným zamračením opět zaměřil.

„Měl byste se naučit chovat přiměřeně ke svému věku," řekl Harry s úsměvem. „Je vám sedmnáct. Předpokládá se, že ze sebe budete dělat blázna na tanečním parketu. Nebo, pokud máte to štěstí a umíte tančit, ohromovat děvčata." Harry sledoval, jak kapela začala hrát pomalou píseň a James znovu téměř skočil po Lily, samozřejmě, aby ji požádal o tanec. Harryho tvář zkrásněla milujícím úsměvem. Aniž by si toho všimnul, přistoupil Lucius blíž.

„Nevadilo by mi tančit s vámi," zapředl. Harry na troufalého Zmijozela vrhnul polekaný pohled. „Nebo byste se chtěl nadýchat čerstvého vzduchu? Mohli bychom se projít a probrat připomínky, které jste měl k mé poslední eseji?" Harry váhal, ale v místnosti bylo pořád poněkud horko a budou přece _jenom_ diskutovat o eseji. Bude schopen zůstat profesionální.

„Jistě, proč ne." Dali se do kroku a razili si cestu ven. Harry pocítil chlad od vchodových dveří, ale po horku, které sálalo ve Velké síni, mu to připadalo jen osvěžující. Noc byla klidná a jasná. Když se Harry zadíval přes pozemky, zapřemýšlel, kde je v tuhle chvíli Voldemort. Jak daleko je teď se svými plány?

„Na co myslíš?" zašeptal Lucius. Harry se po něm podíval a pak se dal opět do chůze.

„Na nic."

„Občas míváš tenhle pohled," pokračoval Lucius, jako kdyby Harry nic neřekl. „Mám podezření, že jsi myslel na budoucnost." Harry po něm hodil ostrý pohled. „Neboj se, nebudu se vyptávat."

„Nemyslel jsem na budoucnost," přiznal Harry. Lucius zvedl obočí, ale to Harry nemohl vidět.

„Takže na současnost?" Harry vydal jen nic neříkající zvuk a vzhlédl k hradu. Tenhle pohled vždycky obdivoval, a to zejména, když vše ozařoval měsíc s hvězdami. „Vždycky jsem si užíval výstižnost mudlovských výrazů," pronesl Lucius konverzačním tónem. „Jejich důraz na podchycení okamžiku je obdivuhodný, i když není divu, vzhledem k jejich krátkým životům."

„Ty znáš mudlovské výrazy?" řekl Harry.

„Neměl bych být tvým překvapením uražený?" zeptal se Lucius. Harry v jeho hlase postřehl humor a zasmál se. Skoro zapomněl, s kým se prochází. „Není ti zima?" zeptal se náhle Lucius. „Chceš si půjčit můj plášť?" Harry se na něj podíval úkosem, zastavil a naplno se na blonďáka otočil.

„Luciusi," řekl, to jméno obtížně sklouzlo z jeho rtů. Ve skutečnosti se mu nepodařilo zapomenout, kdo vedle něho kráčí. Nervozita se vrátila desetkrát.

„Ano, _Harry_," zašeptal Lucius. Stál tak blízko, až to bylo nepohodlné, a Harryho mysl křičela: _„Je to Dracův otec, do prdele!"_ Ale ty šedé oči, třebaže se tolik podobaly těm Dracovým, se na něho dívaly tak, jak ty Dracovy nikdy. Byla v nich intenzita a síla, která ho téměř ochromila. Sedmnáctiletý by neměl být schopen se dívat takhle. Znenadání, téměř nuceně, si Harry uvědomil ruku, která lehce spočívala na jeho paži. Ucukl a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Takhle je to," řekl si pro sebe Harry nahlas. Lucius otevřel ústa, aby něco řekl, ale Harry ho přerušil. „Jsem polichocen, pane Malfoyi, opravdu jsem, ale také jsem váš profesor a ještě nedávno jsem se _scházel_ s vaším budoucím synem." Harry několik kroků ustoupil a zhluboka se nadechl, aby si pročistil hlavu. „Tohle musí přestat."

„Nic nedělám," odporoval Lucius. Harry nasadil přísný profesorský výraz.

„Ano, děláte. Vaše jednání je mi nepříjemné. To flirtování musí přestat." Na to Luciusova tvář zbledla.

„Tak v tom případě se omlouvám. Dávám vám své slovo, že se to znovu nestane. Nechtěl jsem, aby vám to bylo nepříjemné, přísahám."

„O tom nepochybuji, i když Merlin ví, čeho se vlastně snažíš dosáhnout," zamumlal Harry dřív, než se stačil zarazit.

„Co tím myslíš?"

„Ty jsi Zmijozel a já mám informace, které chceš. Závěr je jasný." Luciusovy oči se přimhouřily, až dostaly výraz, který se mu dosud ještě nepodařil. Místo strachu, který by Harry obvykle cítil pod podobným pohledem staršího Malfoye, vnímal tentokrát jen rozzlobené mládí. Svého studenta.

„Děkuji vám za příjemnou procházku. Pane profesore." S tím se Lucius otočil na podpatku a odešel. Harry ještě chvíli zůstal stát a v duchu si nadával za pocit viny.

XXX

Lucius zuřil, což se rychle stávalo zvykem. Jak se ho ten mizerný falešný profesor opovažuje znovu odmítnout! A nejen to, dokonce měl tu odvahu naznačit, že jeho motivy nejsou čisté. Pravda je, že _nebyly_ čisté, ale o to nejde! Takový druh odporu Lucius nikdy nezažil. Udeřil pěstí do zdi svého pokoje, o bolest se ani v nejmenším nestaral. Snažil se přestat mračit, protože z toho bude mít akorát vrásky. Otočil se, opřel o zeď a snažil se znovu uklidnit. Takže Potter ho nechce ... zavrtěl hlavou. Ne, ta představa byla absurdní. Potter byl prostě jen odolnější. Možná to bylo tím, že už dřív randil s Malfoyem. Znal ty triky. Ano, to by mohlo být ono.

Jenže Potter mu na rovinu řekl, aby s tím přestal, tak co mohl dělat? Lucius se usmál. Musí prostě použít více jemnosti. Opřádat toho muže pomalu a jistě, tak jemně, že si toho Potter ani nevšimne, dokud nebude v Luciusově náručí a nevyklopí mu svá tajemství.

Jakmile Lucius obnovil své ztracené ego, vzhlédl a pohledem spočinul na svém stole. Ležel tam dopis. Kdo ho doručil? No jistě, jelikož musel být doručen, zatímco byl pryč, mohlo to být jen od jediné osoby: jeho otce, dodané přímo domácím skřítkem. Ten muž byl vždycky lehce paranoidní. Lucius přešel místnost, zvedl ho a s lhostejným roztržením ho otevřel. Když si ho přečetl, musel si sednout. Znuděný výraz v jeho tváři se pomalu proměnil na zamračený. Jeho obočí se svraštilo a v očích probleskla emoce, kterou lidé u Luciuse viděli zřídkakdy: strach.

XXX

Mezitím, ve Vstupní hale ...

Harry opět pomalu zamířil dovnitř, ale hned u vchodu se zarazil. Spatřil, jak Severus Snape přichází ze sklepení, hlavu má skloněnou a vlasy mu zakrývají tvář. Kráčel směrem k Velké síni, držel se blízko u zdi a pokukoval do zaplněného sálu. Zvuky kapely a studentů byly velmi hlučné a Harry přemýšlel, jestli nemá ten záludný Zmijozel za lubem něco, co by všem ostatním zničilo zábavu. Snape vypadal, jako by váhal vstoupit dovnitř a Harry k chlapci pocítil drobný osten lítosti. Vstoupil dovnitř a přešel vstupní halu. Severus si ho ani nevšiml, protože byl příliš zaneprázdněný sledováním veselé scenérie svým pátravým pohledem.

„Vy se nepřipojíte k zábavě, pane Snape?" zeptal se Harry a vzápětí potlačil úšklebek, když se Snape s úlekem otočil. Šok byl během okamžiku pryč a opět ho nahradil obvyklý výraz.

„Když jsem si to naposledy ověřoval, tak ples povinný nebyl," řekl Snape a vyzývavě zvedl bradu. Harry se usmál, ale byl to jen poloviční úšklebek.

„Samozřejmě, že ne, ale proč jste sem tedy tak pozdě vážil svou cestu? Pokud nejdete na ples, pak je pro vás již po zákazu vycházení." Snape se posměšně zašklebil.

„Jdu na ples," prohlásil. Při Harryho tázavě zvednutém obočí Snape zkřížil ruce na prsou. „Nemůžete mě nutit, abych tam vešel právě v tenhle okamžik." Harry odolával chuti protočit oči, ale jeho úšklebek změkl.

„Také tam nejdu. Bavte se sledováním zábavy," řekl lehce. Chystal se otočit a vyjít po schodech nahoru, když se ozval hlas, který oba muže donutil zastavit a obrátit se ke dveřím.

„Severusi?" Byla to Lily a v temně zelené barvě vypadala zářivě. Harry si povšiml, že nešlo o zmijozelskou zelenou, teda téměř. Byly to nádherné dívčí šaty, jak Harry s úsměvem zaznamenal. Vypadala mladá, krásná a nevinná. Očima střelil po Snapovi, který na Lily zíral, jako kdyby zkameněl. Harry se zamračil a cítil, jak mu přeběhl mráz po zádech. Měl si to uvědomit dřív, ale samozřejmě mu to nedošlo.

„Lily," zašeptal Severus a rezonování v hlase Harrymu připomnělo staršího Snapa. Lily se na něho dívala zvědavě, ale také s lítostí, kterou si Harry nedokázal vysvětlit.

„Co tady děláš?" zeptala se tiše. Zdálo se, že oba na Harryho přítomnost úplně zapomněli. Rozhodl se, že bude asi nejlepší, když je ponechá samotné. Bez ohledu na to, o čem mluvili, Harry nesměl zasahovat. Pravděpodobně mění běh času už jen tím, že je tady. Nechtěl by zbytečně riskovat.

„Já … Přišel jsem, abych tě viděl," řekl Snape. Harry viděl, jak se oba začervenali, a uvědomil si, že je nejvyšší čas odejít, rychle. Otočil se a spěchal pryč tak tiše, jak jen dokázal. Neohlédl se zpět, a přestože cítil mírný nával nevolnosti, měl i pocit ztráty. Teď už věděl, někde hluboko, proč byl Snape tak zahořklý. Ten pohled v Snapevých očích byl nezaměnitelný. A Harry věděl, že ty city neměly být opětovány. Šel si lehnout a v hlavě mu vířila spousta myšlenek.

XXX

„Já … Přišel jsem, abych tě viděl," řekl Severus, protože žádné jiné vysvětlení prostě neměl. Lily si povzdechla, vypadala trochu bezradně.

„Nejsem si jistá, jestli já chci vidět tebe, Severusi."

„Proč ne? Jsi příliš zaměstnaná tancováním s Potterem?" zeptal se Severus, z jeho hlasu odkapával sarkasmus. Vyšlo to z něho úplně automaticky, ale když se Lily zamračila, sevřelo se mu u srdce.

„Nemyslím si, že mě nemůžeš zpovídat z toho, co dělám, když mi nechceš říct, co děláš ty," prohlásila. Vypadala zraněně a smutně, a všechno to byla Severusova chyba, jenže ji nedokázal napravit.

„Nechápu, proč o mě potřebuješ všechno vědět," zamumlal Severus. Chtěl ji jenom vidět v těch šatech. Řekla mu o nich hned potom, co je pro ni její matka koupila.

„Protože jsem tvoje _kamarádka_," trvala na svém Lily a prosebně se na Severuse zadívala. „Něco se s tebou tenhle rok děje. Viděla jsem starší Zmijozely, jak se na tebe dívají, mluví s tebou ... to je ... nemyslíš, že …"

„Ty nic nevíš!" zasyčel Severus, protože ucítil bodnutí strachu, které ho rozhněvalo. Byla až příliš chytrá, ke své smůle. „Vrať se na ten svůj ples a tancuj s Potterem. Ten zrovna tak o ničem neví."

„Proč jsi tak protivný?" vykřikla Lily, v očích měla slzy hněvu a Severus musel odvrátit pohled. „Chci ti jen pomoct."

„Nemůžeš mi pomoct." Severus se na ni znovu nepodíval, ale odvrátil se a vykročil pryč. Její ruka ho však popadla za paži a otočila ho zpět.

„Co kdybys mi prostě řekl, o čem s tebou mluvili. Vyhrožovali ti?" Lilyiny oči byly divoké a planoucí, jako její vlasy. „Musíš se jim vzepřít, Severusi. Jsou nebezpeční."

„A ty si myslíš, že je to tak snadné, co?" vyplivnul Severus, odtáhl se a zíral na hezkou dívku v šatech. „Nebelvír by s tím žádný problém neměl, je to tak? Takže jsem zbabělec?"

„Ne, Seve …"

„Vrať se k Potterovi," ušklíbl se Severus. „Ten pro tebe bude dost _Nebelvírský_." S tím se Severus otočil a ke schodům skoro běžel. Také už se neohlédl zpátky, ačkoli později si bude přát, aby to udělal a mohl si tak do své paměti vypálit obraz Lily v šatech.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	10. Živé vzpomínky

_**Velké díky za komentáře. Užijte si kapitolku, a pokud mě chcete odměnit komentářem, nebráním se. :-D**_

_HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM_

_**Kapitola deset: Živé vzpomínky**_

O několik dní později Harry přecházel během přestávky po pozemcích a snažil se pohybovat trochu plíživě, aby se mohl pokradmu dostat ke studentům a stihnout tak odhalit, kdyby se snažili něco skrývat. Nic zajímavého se nedělo, no… Tím měl na mysli, že se nedělo nic, za co by musel strhnout body. Slunce bylo za silnou vrstvou mraků, takže bylo trochu chladno, ale Harry měl na sobě dobrý plášť. Byl mile překvapený, že všechny jeho šaty měly normální barvu, vzhledem k tomu, že mu je pořídil Brumbál. V dohledu nebyla ani jedna Zlatonka, půlměsíc nebo šťastné sluníčko. Spokojeně si vykračoval po trávě, usmíval se a kýval hlavou na studenty, kteří mu mávali. Právě se pozdravil s dvěma Mrzimorskými šesťáky, když něco přímo nad párem upoutalo jeho pozornost. Bylo to trochu výš, směrem k hradu.

Shromáždila se tam poměrně velká skupina studentů a Harry zaslechl hihňání a posměšky. Neviděl, kolem čeho se shlukli, ale až k němu doléhal povědomý hlas a žaludek se mu sevřel mírným zděšením.

„Kdo chce vidět, jak Srabusovi stáhnu kaťata?" Davem se převalila vlna smíchu a Harryho tvář se zachmuřila. Prochvátal kolem Mrzimorů a zamířil do kopce. Ještě za chůze slyšel, jak se scéna rozvíjí, a když uslyšel Lilyin hlas, zrychlil. Historie se, když ne rovnou opakovala, tak alespoň nabírala podobný směr, a Harry by nesnesl, kdyby stejně i skončila. Uvědomil si, že to neprobíhá úplně přesně, protože nebyli na stejném místě jako v myslánce, a ani Pobertové nebyli stejně oblečení.

„Nepotřebuju tvoji pomoc, mudlovská šmejdko," zamumlal Severus, právě když si Harry razil cestu davem, který byl mnohem větší, než ve vzpomínce. Viděl, jak Lily ztuhla a zamumlala „_dobře"__ těsně _před tím, než se otočila na podpatku a utekla pryč. Jakmile k nim Harry dorazil, dav ustoupil, protože všichni chtěli mít jistotu, že je Harry nebude podezírat. Oba Poberty obdařil přísným pohledem. Všiml si, že se Remus a Peter snažili ztratit v davu. Severus ještě stále klečel na zemi, kam spadl.

„Pottere, Blacku, takové chování je nepřijatelné," řekl jim Harry. Přemýšlel, jak k nim přistupovat, a přestože se nedomníval, že by školní trest nebo odebrané body zabraly, věděl, že něco udělat musí.

„Byl to Sra-Snape, kdo si začal!" protestoval Sirius.

„Jo, koukněte na moji tvář!" zvolal James a ukázal na škrábanec na obličeji. Harry si pomyslel, že to, upřímně řečeno, sotva mohl cítit.

„Odebírám dvacet bodů Zmijozelu za poškození veledůležité tváře pana Pottera," odůvodnil Harry. James sklapnul pusu a zrudl, zatímco Sirius jen zíral. Pár jedinců v davu se tiše zahihňalo. „Teď, pokud jde o vás dva, dvacet bodů dolů _za každého_ a trest se mnou. Potter v sobotu a Black v neděli. V osm hodin."

„Cože? To není fér," zakňučel Sirius. „Nechtěli jsme mu ublížit! Zranil Jamese!"

„Co kdybyste ztratil koncentraci a pustil pana Snapa přímo na hlavu, možná mu dokonce zlomil vaz?" zeptal se Harry a zvedl obočí. James zbledl, zatímco Sirius jen zabručel a rozmrzele se odvrátil. „Útok na jiného studenta, z jakéhokoliv důvodu, je nepřijatelné chování," prohlásil Harry tak vážně, jak jen to šlo. Přelétl pohledem přes dav. „Vraťte se dovnitř, začíná vám vyučování!" Studenti se rozprchli, jako když střelí do vrabců, a Harry trhnutím hlavy naznačil Pobertům, že by se měli taky pohnout. Udělali to a cestou těsně minuli Snapa, který se oprašoval.

„Nepotřebuji vaši pomoc," zamumlal Snape, zatímco si očišťoval rukáv hábitu. Harry protočil oči.

„Jsem učitel, pan Snape, je to moje práce. Pokud vás to utěší, kdybych na takovou scénu narazil na ulici, pravděpodobně bych neudělal nic," zalhal. Snape vzhlédl a přikývl, dokonce se zdálo, že ho to potěšilo.

„Mohl jsem Pottera dostat," řekl náhle. „Oni se proti mně spolčili." Dřív, než se Harry stačil zarazit, odfrkl si. Snape ztuhl a zíral na Harryho.

„Ne, že bych omlouval souboje mezi studenty, ale vzhledem k vašemu úsilí ve třídě velmi pochybuji, že byste byl schopen porazit dokonce Pettigrewa, i kdyby měl ten chlapec klacek místo hůlky." Snapovy oči se nad tou urážkou v šoku rozšířily a Harry viděl, že je připraven mu ji oplatit, ale on promluvil jako první. „Jediné, co děláte v mých hodinách je, že mi odporujete a uvádíte zcela směšné teorie."

„Jenom proto, že jim nevěříte …"

„Nevěřím jim, protože jsem vaše argumenty prostudoval a zavrhnul," přerušil ho Harry. Snape se odmlčel a zadíval se do země. Harrymu se skoro se zdálo, že chlapec trucuje. Povzdechl si. Jedna věc mu šla hlavou stále častěji. Snape byl známý jako mistr soubojů. Harry sám by byl nervózní, kdyby mu musel čelit v boji. Ale tenhle chlapec … nebyl dobrý. Vůbec nebyl dobrý.

„Mám hodinu," řekl Snape a začal se vzdalovat. Pak se zastavil a podíval se zpět. „Opravdu mi strháváte dvacet bodů?"

„Zranil jste ho," poukázal Harry. „Nemůžu být předpojatý vůči jedné koleji. Buďte rád, že nemáte trest." Snape si povzdechl, ale k Harryho mírnému překvapení chlapec přikývl a zamířil dovnitř. Harry ho následoval a přemítal nad tím, jak ze Snapa udělat dobrého duelanta.

XXX

Harry se rozhlédl po třídě, přičemž se zaměřil na každého jednotlivého studenta. Havraspáři a Zmijozelové. Snape seděl jako obvykle vzadu a Harry se zamyšleně zamračil. Všichni se na něho dívali a čekali, až začne přednáška, kromě Snapa. Zíral mrzutě do stolu, takže nic nového. Harry si odkašlal a pak byl překvapený a potěšený, když Snape s mírně rozšířenýma očima vzhlédl, jako by byl skutečně připravený naslouchat.

„Dnes vás chci naučit něco, čím jsem měl školní rok začít," řekl pomalu. Došlo k výměně několika zvědavých pohledů a Snape se zamračil. „Bylo to ode mě velmi nedbalé, ale nebyl jsem si vědom, co všechno jste se už v předchozích letech naučili." Harry se rozpačitě pousmál. „A to navzdory tomu, že sám jsem na to přišel až ve svém šestém ročníku. Doufám, že jednoho dne se to bude v hodinách OPČM vyučovat od samého začátku." Odmlčel se a začal zvolna přecházet sem tam, protože projev neměl připravený předem. Takovému způsobu dával přednost. Zprudka se zarazil a obrátil se na studenty, kteří všichni dychtili po jeho slovech. Vždycky ho mírně rozrušilo vědomí, že si ho oblíbili a poslouchají ho.

„V tomto předmětu se učíte kouzla obranná i útočná, stejně jako znalosti, které vám pomohou vypořádat se s nebezpečnými situacemi a tvory. Přesto se však klade malý důraz na detaily, které vám pomohou v souboji zvítězit. Konkrétně ... pohyb hůlkou." Harry nenápadně sledoval Snapa, ale na jeho tváři se objevilo jen mírné zamračení. Dobrá, takže zatím se nad tou myšlenkou neušklíbal. Jedna Havraspárská dívka zvedla ruku. „Ano?"

„Ale my všichni se učíme pohyb hůlkou ke každému kouzlu, pane," podotkla. „Jinak bychom kouzlo vůbec nezvládli."

„Zcela správně, slečno Richardsonová," řekl Harry a přikývl. „Ale já chci, abyste měli něco navíc, co obrátí šance ve váš prospěch. Význam některých detailů byl v těchto hodinách opomíjený, a možná i ve vašem vzdělání obecně." Znovu se podíval na Snapa, jestli to vůbec bude fungovat. Otočil se bokem a vytáhl hůlku. „A teď, v mé hodině byste se neměli bát trocha toho mávání hůlkou. Pohyby mohou být drobné nebo rozsáhlé, v závislosti na kouzlu." Mávl rukou v malém oblouku a vylétly jiskry ve všech barvách duhy. Na konci dodal mírné bodnutí vpřed a všechny jiskry se okamžitě proměnily v písek a pokropily podlahu. Pomalu kroužil svým zápěstím a pak do toho pohybu zahrnul celou paži. Písek se zvedl, točil se jako by byl ve víru a zhoustl. Harry natáhl druhou ruku, zatímco tou první pokračoval v pohybu hůlkou. Z písku se stal téměř pevný balón. Harry švihl hůlkou směrem vzhůru, čímž mírné kroužení ukončil. Balón zazářil a pomocí částečné magické proměny z něho byla najednou dokonalá skleněná koule. Harry kouli vzal a zvedl ji nad třídu. Všichni byli trochu vykulení a bylo naprosté ticho, tak jak tomu bylo i po celou dobu jeho demonstrace. Harry se usmál.

„To byl samozřejmě jen trik," řekl a položil kouli na stůl. „Pokud se kouzelník nebo čarodějka chce stát kvalifikovaným pro souboj, on nebo ona se musí naučit pohyby nikoli myslí, ale tělem. Je to velmi podobné jako … u Mistra lektvarů." Harryho oči se nedívaly přímo na Snapa, ale koutkem svého oka viděl, jak se kluk narovnal a výrazněji svraštil obočí. „Pokud někteří z vás budou mít někdy to ... potěšení sledovat při práci skutečného Mistra lektvarů, pak uvidíte, jak se on nebo ona pohybuje. Vše je provedeno s lehkostí a bez zaváhání. Paže se mu netřese ani při přidávání těch nejmenších kapek. Ruka počítá množství míchání prakticky sama od sebe." Harry si vzpomněl, že během války viděl profesora Snapa více než jednou se sklánět nad kotlíkem. Když se muž jeho přítomností nenechal rozptylovat, nebo ji dokonce nevnímal, Harry si jeho společnost téměř užíval. Téměř.

„Podívejme se na rozdíl, jaký vliv mohou mít pečlivěji naučené pohyby na jednoduché kouzlo. Odzbrojující kouzlo." Harry se podíval na mladou Havraspárku, která seděla v první řadě. „Slečno Richardsonová, mohla byste mi asistovat?" Dívka, mírně červená v obličeji, přikývla a vstala. Postavila se na stranu, kterou jí ukázal, a zvedla hůlku. „Na tři," řekl Harry. „Budeme se snažit zneškodnit navzájem." Vypadala vyděšeně, a tak se Harry pokusil o konejšivý úsměv. Odpočítal to a oba současně udeřili.

„_Expelliarmus!"_ Slečně Richardsonové dle očekávání vyletěla hůlka z ruky a Harry ji chytil. Usmál se a podal ji zpět, zatímco dívce pokynul, aby se posadila. „Děkuji vám. A teď, co jsme dělali odlišně?" Setkal se s mnoha prázdnými pohledy. Po chvíli se zvedlo několik rukou. Harry si vybral zmijozelského chlapce.

„Jste samozřejmě silnější," napůl se ušklíbl chlapec. Harry se jen usmál.

„Magická zdatnost je samozřejmě rozhodujícím faktorem, ale přemýšlejte o tom." Harry vykročil, jako skoro vždy, když přednášel. „Jeden z kouzelníků drží svou hůlku tak, jak se to naučil ve škole. Předpisově mávne hůlkou a použije při tom své zápěstí, stejně jako slečna Richardsonová. Kouzlo funguje perfektně, tak jak by mělo. Jeho soupeř však nechá svůj pohyb vyjít z ramene a ven, má pak pevnější stisk a na konci vlnovky téměř úder, čímž bude i přesnější. A teď ..." řekl Harry a opět se postavil čelem k nim. „Co myslíte, kdo z nich přijde o hůlku, a tím i o vítězství v souboji?" Zvedl obočí a několik studentů se po sobě podívalo. „Pokud se jednou chcete stát mistrným duelantem, je velmi důležité naučit se jemným způsobům, jak zdokonalit kouzlo, a s trochou cviku dosáhnout, aby se pohyb stal přirozený." Harry nakonec nechal své oči znovu přistát na Snapovi a spatřil něco, co u něho vyvolalo úsměv. Snape byl zaujatý a Harry nepochyboval, že bude soubojové techniky pročítat celou noc.

„Samozřejmě neočekávám, že z každého z vás bude Mistr, a svá NKÚ snadno získáte i bez toho. Ale doufám, že tomu všichni budete věnovat trochu pozornosti a úsilí, a to zejména s ohledem na dobu, ve kterém žijeme." Oči studentů se naplnily překvapením a trochu i obavami. Harry si přál, aby jim nemusel říkat, ať jsou připraveni, ale také věděl, že zatímco tu mluví, Voldemortova moc roste. Bylo ironické, že obávaným duelantem se jako jediný v této třídě stane právě ten student, který se připojí k Voldemortovi. Což Harry nevěděl, a tím mu ta ironie unikala.

XXX

V pátek večer, o několik dní později, stál Harry za svým stolem a přerovnával písemnosti, které se právě chystal odložit a jít dolů na večeři. Vtom někdo zaklepal na dveře a otevřel si, aniž by čekal na odpověď. Harry vzhlédl, a když dovnitř strčil hlavu Lucius Malfoy, snažil se zůstat neutrální.

„Pane profesore, mohu jít dál?" Harry by studenta s takovou žádostí neodmítnul, takže to Malfoyovi nemohl dost dobře odepřít, přestože se v jeho přítomnosti necítil zrovna v pohodě.

„Pojďte dál," vyzval ho. „Posaďte se," dodal, zatímco si sám sedal. Lucius vstoupil, ale místo k sezení nepřijal.

„Nezaberu vám mnoho času," řekl klidně. „Jsem tady, jen abych vám řekl, jak jste svými novými soubojovými lekcemi zapůsobil na studenty." Harry zvedl obočí a snažil se nedat najevo, jak je potěšený tím, co slyší.

„To jste šel celou cestu až do mé kanceláře jen proto, abyste mi řekl tohle?" Lucius se lstivě usmál a pohnul se dopředu. Něco Harrymu říkalo, že chce jít kolem stolu až k němu. Při pohledu do Luciusových očí polkl.

„Vlastně jsem vás chtěl vyzvat na souboj." Harry mírně ztuhl. Jeho mysl okamžitě vykouzlila staré obrazy Luciuse Malfoye na bitevním poli. Odhodlání a schopnosti, které zářily v očích blonďatého muže, působily Harrymu mrazení v zádech. Vzpomněl si, jak byl rád, že Malfoy přešel na druhou stranu. Teď v těch očích bylo odhodlání zase, ale také byly naplněné touhou, kterou z nich dokázal vyčíst i Harry.

„Pane Malfoyi, už jsem vám říkal, jaké mám pocity z vašeho ... jednání," řekl Harry a u posledních slov se zadrhl. Lucius se ušklíbl.

„Ujišťuji vás, pane profesore, že nemám vůči vám žádné ... hanebné úmysly." Harry se začervenal z toho, jakým způsobem Lucius pronesl slovo _hanebné_, ale rychle se zklidnil. Právě když se chystal znovu nasadit profesorský obličej, Lucius znovu promluvil. „Prosím," řekl a znělo to upřímně. „Nechtěl jsem, aby …," jeho pohled sklouzl na podlahu a najednou vypadal zranitelný a mladý, a Harry na kratičký okamžik zvažoval možnost, že je Lucius prostě jen mladík, co pošťuchuje svého profesora. Nicméně ta myšlenka byla rychle pryč, protože si připomněl, že Malfoy je Zmijozel. I tohle bylo určitě jen divadlo. „Chci se s vámi jen utkat a prověřit své schopnosti. Slibuju." Lucius zvedl hlavu a Harry v těch očích žádný klam neviděl, ale to nic neznamenalo.

„Tak dobře," řekl pomalu. „Souboj si dát můžeme. Přijďte do učebny zítra ve dvanáct hodin. Otestuji vás." Neměl ponětí, proč právě Lucius Malfoy získal jeho zvláštní zacházení, ale jedna jeho část chtěla vidět, jak dobře na tom mladý muž byl.

„Těším se na to. Děkuji." Lucius udělal svou malou úklonu hlavou, která se Harrymu líbila čím dál víc. „Nechám vás při vaší práci, pokud se tedy nechystáte jít na večeři." Harry si nemohl pomoct, ale nad tím zdvořilým tónem a otevřeným vyjádřením, se usmál. Bylo osvěžující vidět Luciuse bez úšklebku.

„Ano, zrovna jsem byl na cestě dolů."

„Mohu doufat, že to ode mne nebudete považovat ... za troufalost, když vás doprovodím?" Harry obrátil oči v sloup, ale uvnitř měl podezření, že Lucius byl jeho obviněním o Halloweenu skutečně zraněný ... nebo byl blonďák možná jenom naštvaný, protože Harry hádal správně. Ano, pravděpodobně to druhé.

„Myslím, že to přežiju. Pojďme." Harry mávl nad stolem hůlkou a poslední papíry se poskládaly do přihrádky. Odcházeli společně a Lucius zahájil diskuzi o slavných duelantech, do které se Harry rád zapojil.

Po večeři Brumbál pozval Harryho do své kanceláře. Harry tam nebyl od doby, kdy na něm ředitel prováděl testy, tak ho napadlo, že starý čaroděj možná udělal nějaký průlom. Ta myšlenka ho kupodivu touhou a nadějí nenaplnila. Ve skutečnosti, když se zdvořilým pozdravem vstupoval do kanceláře, necítil vůbec nic.

„Posaďte se, prosím," řekl Brumbál a Harry se usadil. Muž se na něho díval přes své půlměsícové brýle. „Mám novinky, ale obávám se, že to není to, v co jste doufal."

„Skutečně?" řekl Harry. „Nedokázal jste najít způsob, jak mě vrátit?"

„Ne, obávám se, že ne," přiznal Brumbál.

„Nemůžu říct, že bych byl překvapený," řekl zamyšleně Harry. Proč není zoufalý nad tím, že se nemůže vrátit? Co Draco a jeho kamarádi? A teprve tady Harry pocítil bolestivé bodnutí lítosti. Všichni jeho přátelé si budou myslet, že zmizel, možná unesený nebo zavražděný.

„Nemůžu přijít na to, jak ten Obraceč času skutečně funguje," řekl Brumbál, přičemž vytáhl mírně roztavené zařízení z kapsy a položil je mezi ně na stůl. „Oddělení záhad na tom pravděpodobně nějakou dobu pracovalo. Možná také pracují na způsobu, jak cestovat dopředu, ale já zkrátka nemám prostředky, abych provedl hlubší analýzu ... Pokud víme, tak v současnosti s tímto výzkumem zatím nezačali." Harry přikývl a přemýšlel nad tím, jak dlouho Obraceč času v té místnosti ležel.

„Neexistuje žádný způsob, jak to zjistit?" zeptal se.

„Mám na tom oddělení pár kontaktů, několik Nedotknutelných, ale bylo by trochu obtížné je přimět, aby prozradili, na čem pracují. Proto ten jejich název."

„Ani vy byste nemohl? Pokud by vám jeden z nich pomohl, dokázal byste najít způsob?"

„To bych mohl," řekl Brumbál s náznakem zaváhání v hlase. „Ale jak říkám, zatím s tím výzkumem nemuseli ještě ani začít. A znamenalo by to, že bych někomu z nich dlužil docela velkou laskavost." Harry si dokázal docela dobře představit, že Brumbálovi se nelíbilo být někomu zavázaný. Měl radši, když druzí lidé dlužili jemu. „Avšak na druhou stranu, vaše bytí v tomto čase může způsobit komplikace."

„Ano, mohl bych vytvořit paradox," zamumlal Harry a usilovně přemýšlel o tom, co dělat. Učení se mu opravdu líbilo, a taky možnost dennodenně vídat své rodiče. Vidět je každý den bylo jako dar, protože věděl, že za pouhých pár let už tu nebudou.

„Pokud se nám nepodaří najít způsob, jak vás vrátit," řekl Brumbál vážně, jako by věděl, na co Harry myslí, „budete muset odejít někam, kde nebude mít vliv na zdejší dění." Harry vzhlédl a ani netušil, jak smutně právě vypadal.

„Svůj čas tady jsem si užíval, ale pořád jsem věděl, že jsem tak či onak na odchodu." Najednou mu v hlavě vyskočil Lucius. Mladý Malfoy mu jednou slíbil, že mu pomůže vrátit se do jeho času. Harry na jejich první setkání nepomyslel věky, a teď jediné co si vybavil, byl Luciusův odhodlaný pohled a téměř směšný slib, že by mu student sedmého ročníku dokázal pomoci.

„Harry?" Vzhlédl a zjistil, že na něho Brumbál hledí s obavami. „Ptal jsem se vás, jestli chcete kontaktovat Nedotknutelné."

„Ale ne, nemyslím si, že by to mělo nějaký smysl," řekl Harry.

„Dobrá tedy ... Rád bych, abyste zůstal nejméně do jara. Bylo by těžké najít náhradu v polovině roku." Harry se smutně usmál, vnímal to jako jakousi dobročinnost, ale připomněl si, jak moc ho mají studenti rádi. Sakra, dokonce i Snape šel do sebe.

„Děkuji vám, pane řediteli," řekl Harry.

„Co kdybyste také zvážil práci takříkajíc na plný úvazek? Po Vánocích?" zeptal se Brumbál. „Vím, že všechny nižší ročníky strašně žárlí na studenty, kteří vás mají jako svého učitele." Harry se nad tou pochvalou začervenal a Brumbál na něho zamrkal. Rozpačitě si odkašlal.

„Jsem si jistý, že se chcete zaměřit na svou vlastní práci, pane řediteli, takže kdykoliv rád převezmu nižší ročníky." Brumbálovy oči se potěšeně rozzářily a Harry si uvědomil, že musí být pravděpodobně velmi zaneprázdněný.

„Výborně. Zajistím, abyste je převzal po prázdninách." Harry přikývl a po krátkém rozhovoru o technikách výuky se rozhodl, že ještě před spaním opraví několik esejů. Jeho pracovní vytížení nebylo tak velké, a byl přesvědčený, že život profesora na plný úvazek dokáže zvládnout. I kdyby to bylo jen na pár měsíců.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště

**Poznámka autorky: **Věci se dávají do pohybu. Příště: Zjistíme, co bylo v dopise, který Lucius obdržel na Halloween.


	11. Překonávaní předsudků

Autorka k téhle kapitole připsala ještě jednu scénu, kterou pak zveřejnila samostatně. Protože však máme ty svátky, volby, prázdniny (každý si vyberte to své) :-D, přidala jsem ji na závěr kapitoly.

Děkuji Jutaki AiShine za její konzultace s překladem. Užijte si čtení.

___**Kapitola 11: Překonávání předsudků**_

Lucius seděl před krbem a dopadající světlo dělalo jeho tvář ještě ostřejší a mírně ponurou. Přemítal nad dopisem, který držel v ruce. Každý večer, než šel spát, si ho aspoň jednou přečetl. Byl by raději myslel na jiné věci, jako třeba na Harryho Pottera a jak ho svést, ale nejdřív si potřeboval srovnat myšlenky ohledně tohoto. Povzdechl si, ke rtům zvedl sklenici s Ohnivou whisky, upil malý doušek a pak ji odložil na malý stolek vedle svého pohodlného křesla. Jeho oči přeskočily z praskajícího ohně na dopis, jehož slova si znovu vrýval do mysli.

_Drahý synu_

_Tvá matka ti posílá láskyplné pozdravy a současně mi připomněla, abych ti napsal, že minulý týden se sešla se svou drahou přítelkyní Druellou Blackovou.__ Už značně pokročily__ v plánech na tvé námluvy s tím Blackovic děvčetem.__Očekávám, že se s ní oženíš dřív, než se jí podaří ukončit vzdělání. __Předpokládám, že od matky obdržíš její__ obvyklý dopis se všemi podrobnostmi ohledně celého plánu._

_Pokud jde o můj důvod ke psaní, mluvil jsem o tobě s jeho lordstvem a nemůže se dočkat, až tě pozná osobně.__Netvrdím, že bych byl překvapený, protože Temný pán se vždycky snažil obklopovat brilantními mladými lidmi.__Vím, že mě nezklameš.__Stal jsem se jedním z jeho nejbližších a o svých plánech se mnou hodně mluví.__ Uděláš-li na něho dojem, pak vím, že__ jméno Malfoy bude zabezpečeno.__ Promluvíme si tom, až__ přijdeš domů na prázdniny. Pokud budeš mít skutečné štěstí, možná se rozhodne dát ti své Znamení.__Cítím v kostech, Luciusi, že časy se mění, a chystají se velké věci._

_Temný pán projevil zájem ještě o dalšího Zmijozela.__ O jistého __Severuse Snapa.__Bylo mi řečeno, že mladý Nott ho už od začátku roku zpracovává.__Temnému pánovi jsem samozřejmě řekl o tvém speciálním výcviku a byl tím velmi zaujatý.__Mám podezření, že bude chtít, aby tím prošli i ostatní. Je pravda, že Severus Snape není schopný v ničem jiném, než v lektvarech?__Pak to pro něho bude velmi prospěšné, tím jsem si jistý.__ Pro lektvaristu má __Temný pán využití, nikoli však pro takového, který se neumí dobře bránit. Už jsem o tom mluvil s Igorem a je té myšlence nakloněný.__ Na Vánoce p__řijede, takže uvidíme, co se dá dělat._

_Až se vrátíš domů, budeme toho mít hodně k prodiskutování.__Tvá matka mi vyprávěla, jak jsi ve svém posledním dopise popsal svého nového profesora Obrany.__Vypadá velmi zajímavě.__Musíš mi o něm říct mnohem víc, odkud pochází, jaké je krve.__Do té doby mi, můj synu, nezapomeň neustále dělat čest._

_Tvůj otec,_

_Abraxas_

Lucius byl bezradný, a ten pocit se mu rozhodně nelíbil. Nebyl si jistý, co má dělat. Kdyby pro to měl použít legrační mudlovské rčení: Měl by dát všechna svá vejce do jednoho košíku? Nebo to má zkusit a hrát na obě strany tak dlouho, jak je to možné? Třetí možností je vsadit na Světlo a svému otci vzdorovat. Při tom pomyšlení si málem odfrkl. Lucius věděl, že jednou bude větší kouzelník než jeho otec, mnohem větší, ale to neznamená, že půjde proti němu. V téhle hře je to příliš brzo, zabručel si v duchu, a přesto ho otec nutí, aby se už rozhodl!

Také musel brát v úvahu jméno Malfoy. Lucius byl pyšný na to, že je člen rodiny Malfoyů a tvrdě pracoval, aby se stal nejlepším z nejlepších. Taky se stane, časem, a ve srovnání s ním nebude jeho otec _nic_. Ale jaký je nejlepší způsob, jak zajistit pokračování tradice Malfoyů? Lucius nebyl tak naivní, aby si myslel, že by Temný pán nebo Světlo mohli vyhrát bez krvavého a pravděpodobně dlouhého boje. Která strana vyhraje? To Lucius právě teď nedokázal odhadnout, a to ho dráždilo.

Znovu si povzdychl a nechal dopis vyklouznout z prstů. Svou rukou jemně vytáhl hůlku a mávl. Dopis se vznesl a odletěl do plamenů. Pozoroval, jak hoří. Kdyby jen Brumbál nebyl takový hlupák. Kéž by Světlo mělo vhodného vůdce a nějaký smysluplný směr. A kdyby nebyli tak tvrdohlaví a předpojatí. Ano, čtete správně. Lucius nesnášel, když nabubřelí Světlí kouzelníci označovali všechna Temná kouzla jako špatná a zkažená. Vlastně bylo komické, jak mnozí z nich tvrdili, že pokud použijete jen jedno malé tmavé kouzlo, jaké by Lucius pravděpodobně umístil do šedé oblasti, jste odsouzeni stát se zcela temným. A kdyby Temní mágové nebyli tak zaujatí svým prohlašováním, kdo je hoden magii užívat, tak by možná dokázali odvádět nějakou skutečnou práci, jako je získávání moci v rámci stávajícího systému a vydělávání dostatku peněz. Pak by mohli jednoduše diktovat, koho ve svých kruzích chtějí nebo nechtějí. Nebylo by třeba nejistot a válek.

Luciusovi pomalu docházelo, že si bude muset zvolit menší ze dvou zel. Prostě se musí rozhodnout, které z nich je menší ... a pak si právě _to_ nevybrat, protože válku s největší pravděpodobností nevyhraje. Lucius se nad svým soukromým vtipem v duchu zasmál, ale jeho pobavení se zase rychle vytratilo.

„To nemá cenu," zamumlal. Vstal ze židle a rozhodl se projít, aby si pročistil hlavu a přestal přemýšlet nad tím, co by se v průběhu prázdnin mohlo stát. Když si oblékal plášť, rozhodl se, že půjde ven. Bylo sice po zákazu vycházení, ale jako primus by s tím neměl mít problém. Vyšel ven, ujistil se, že na své dveře umístil několik uzamykací kouzel a pak zkontroloval společenskou místnost, jestli tam nejsou nějací opozdilí Zmijozelové.

Z bludiště chodeb okamžitě ucítil chlad, ale to mu nevadilo. Kráčel neformálním tempem, stále nahoru, až dorazil do vstupní haly. Došel až ke dveřím, silně do nich zatlačil a vyklouzl ven na schody. Měsíc vrhal své světlo a Lucius si pomyslel, že by rád viděl jeho odraz v hladině jezera, a tak vyrazil na cestu přes pozemky a kolem hradeb. Už zanedlouho viděl měsíc, z poloviny plný, a to jak na nebi, tak i na vodě. To byl pohled, který ho vždycky těšil. Pak se cestou od jezera, napůl mezi Hagridovou boudou a Vrbou mlátičkou, zastavil. Otočil se k lesu, a protože ho ve skutečnosti díky tmě nemohl vidět, tak si aspoň představil, že vidí místo, kde se poprvé setkal s Harry Potterem krátce po tom, co byl vržen téměř třicet let zpátky.

Profesor Valen, podvodník, cestovatel v čase, ex-přítel Luciusova budoucího syna. Harry Potter, syn Jamese Pottera a (pravděpodobně) Lily Evansové. A co dál? Ten muž držel klíč ke všemu, to Lucius věděl. Harry znal výsledek války, což byl důvod, proč se ho tak zoufale snažil svést. Lucius se zamračil. Co o tomhle Potterovi vlastně věděl? Dokázal od něho zachytit jen záblesk několika střípků informací, ale uměl si z nich pár věcí odvodit.

Za prvé, Harry až do svého prvního ročníku v Bradavicích nevěděl o Famfrpálu. Někdo by mohl říct, že to je triviální kousek informace, ale Luciusovi prozradil něco velmi významného: Harry pravděpodobně vyrůstal mudlů, bez svých rodičů. James Potter byl chytačská hvězda a zcela jistě by svému synovi opatřil koště ještě dřív, než by uměl chodit. A dokonce i v případě, že by Evansová chlapce vychovávala sama, pořád to byla čarodějka. Celý kouzelnický národ o Famfrpálu věděl, i když se o něj všichni nezajímali. Z toho vyplýval pouze jediný závěr: Harry byl sirotek.

Dále dodejme fakt, že profesor Valen byl mimořádně vzdělaný nejen v Obraně, ale také v černé magii. To z něho dělalo mocného kouzelníka, který byl nucen stát se odborníkem už v raném věku. Ačkoli skutečnost, že Harry znal černou magii, mu o jeho oddanosti moc neprozradila, protože každý Mistr obrany dobře znal svého nepřítele. Luciuse nicméně opětovně rozrušilo, když si uvědomil, že Potter vlastně nebyl Mistr: což si poněkud působivě protiřečilo.

Pak tu byla poslední věc: Harry bude jednou chodit s Dracem Malfoyem. To Luciuse vedlo k domněnce, že jakkoli dlouho válka trvala, či lhostejno kolik válek proběhlo, tak ve chvíli, kdy Harry odcestoval zpátky v čase, byl už nastolen mír. Zdálo se totiž velmi nepravděpodobné, že by se někdo uprostřed války obtěžoval s komplikovaným milostným životem. A vztah s Malfoyem byl vždy komplikovaný.

Lucius sevřel rty. Harry nebyl temný kouzelník, to cítil v kostech, pokud by měl použít rčení svého otce. A světlí kouzelníci se nepaktovali s temnými. Znamenalo to tedy, že Světlo nakonec zvítězilo, a Draco Malfoy byl na této straně? Lucius ještě nechtěl skočit po žádném závěru, zatím ne. Doufal, že si bude moct ještě pár věcí potvrdit u Pottera samotného.

Náhle něco upoutalo jeho pozornost a on se otočil zpátky k jezeru. Silueta, rozeznatelná proti třpytivé vodě, byla nehybně stojící postava. Nebylo možné zřetelně vidět nějaké detaily, ale ve své mysli nepochyboval, že je to Harry. Mladý čaroděj, tak zkušený a silný, který si vybral Malfoye jako milence, osiřelý - nebyl žádný div, že nebyl po svém otci – a bylo tam ještě něco navíc. Lucius si v duchu představil Potterovu tvář a vybavil si tu jizvu. Jizvu po kletbě. To znamenalo, že tenhle muž bitvu zažil, ale to žádným překvapením nebylo. Lucius si vybavil ty zelené oči a přemýšlel o vzdáleném pohledu, který se v nich někdy objevoval. Co se tomu muži stalo? Co se stane? V duchu znovu zaklel, protože kdyby tohle zjistil, měl by s těmito informacemi navrch.

Lucius vnímal, jak se mu nohy daly samovolně do pohybu. Kráčel směrem k jezeru a k postavě. Nezaznamenal, že by se Harry jakkoli pohnul, a tak byl přesvědčený, že jeho příchod zůstane zcela bez povšimnutí. Sice mu to bylo divné, ale možná je ten člověk prostě jen ztracený v myšlenkách. Navíc, uvnitř bradavických pozemků příliš mnoho nebezpečí nehrozilo.

„Pane Malfoyi," překvapil ho hlas a Lucius si vynadal, že ho vůbec napadlo, že by o něm Harry nevěděl. „Co tady děláte tak pozdě?" Něco v Harryho hlase způsobilo, že se Lucius zamračil. Něco bylo špatně.

„Jsem jen venku na procházce ... A vy?" Harry se pootočil a přes rameno vyslal na Luciuse smutný úsměv, než se zase vrátil k zírání přes vodu.

„Připadá mi to jako klidný způsob, jak si vyčistit hlavu," řekl tiše. Lucius si všiml, jak řekl slovo _klidný_ a zamyslel se nad dalšími způsoby, jakými si profesor pročišťuje mysl.

„Něco vás trápí?" zeptal se Lucius a vykročil vpřed, aby se postavil vedle druhého kouzelníka. Koutkem oka ho pozoroval. Harryho profil byl špatně rozeznatelný, ale přesto na něm byl vidět smutek.

„Ty víš, kdo jsem, Luciusi," řekl Harry a při použití jeho křestního jména Lucius cítil, jak mu dolů po páteři projel chlad. Vlastně to bylo poprvé, co si naplno uvědomil, že ten muž ho zná z jiné doby, že ví, jakým bude člověkem, a protože se na něho Harry nepodíval, děsilo ho to. Vyslovil to jméno s váhou osudu. Luciusovi se sevřel žaludek. „Já sem nepatřím, ale vrátit se nemůžu. Neexistuje žádný způsob, jak cestovat dopředu v čase."

„Jsi si jistý?" zeptal se tiše Lucius.

„Brumbál na tom pracoval od chvíle, kdy jsem přicestoval," odpověděl Harry s měkkým povzdechem. „Je to beznadějné."

„Takže zůstaneš v tomto čase?" uvažoval Lucius nahlas. Bylo by to pro něho dobré? Mít tu Harryho déle asi zvýší jeho šance na získání informací o budoucnosti, ale na druhou stranu byla Harryho přítomnost hrozbou, která by mohla budoucnost změnit, a všechny získané informace by byly irelevantní.

„Ano," řekl Harry a teď byl jeho povzdech ještě výraznější.

„Chybí ti přátelé a rodina," konstatoval Lucius a pozorně sledoval Harryho reakci. Harry se pomalu otočil, aby mu stál čelem a Lucius udělal to samé. „A Draco?" zvedl Lucius tázavě obočí. Harry se na něho upřeně díval a z nějakého důvodu Lucius někde uvnitř znovu pocítil strach.

„Ty s tím prostě nedokážeš přestat, že ne?" zeptal se Harry a jakoby nevěřícně si pro sebe potřásl hlavou. Lucius ztuhnul. „Ani se neobtěžuj urážením, Luciusi, já vím, jak přemýšlíš. Pořád se snažíš, abych ti poskytl výhodu pochybnosti, ale ve finále se příliš nelišíš od muže, kterým se staneš." Harry přistoupil blíž, mnohem blíž, než bylo Luciusovi pohodlné. Všechny myšlenky na svádění a získávání informací vyprchaly a všechno, co zbylo, byl hrozný pocit neblahé předtuchy. „Já tě znám, Luciusi," zašeptal Harry.

„To si myslíš?" podařilo se Luciusovi ze sebe dostat a doufal, že jeho hlas nezněl příliš ochraptěle. Harry rázem odstoupil a Luciusovy plíce se uvolnily, jako kdyby se předtím dusil. Zhluboka si vydechl dřív, než tomu stačil zabránit.

„Omlouvám se," řekl Harry a odvrátil se. „To bylo naprosto nemístné. Takže ty chceš informace? Můžeš se snažit, jak chceš, ale nejspíš ti to k ničemu nebude. Ale ... nebudu tě soudit." Harry zavrtěl hlavou a zadíval se na temné pozemky. „Myslím, že mám jen mizernou náladu, protože budu muset opustit Bradavice."

„Proč?" vyklouzlo Luciusovi a byl překvapený, když Harry prudce vzhlédl, s mírně rozšířenýma očima.

„Řekl bych, že je jasné, proč nemůžu zůstat," řekl Harry klidně. „Mohl bych vytvořit paradox."

„Ale kam půjdeš?" Harry se na to hořce usmál.

„Nemyslím, že by bylo moudré, abych ti to řekl," odpověděl, i když jeho tón byl hravý. Ale jeho tvář zase pomalu zesmutněla a zvážněla. Podíval se Luciusovi přímo do očí a přestože se Lucius pořád cítil trochu nesvůj, ten pohled ho zarazil. Všechno se zastavilo. „Chci, abys věděl, že tě opravdu _nebudu _soudit," řekl Harry vážně. „Celou dobu, co jsem tady, jsem o tobě smýšlel jen jako o Zmijozelovi a Malfoyovi, kterého znám… znal jsem. Hádám, že jsem myslel jenom na to, co má přijít, pro tebe." Harryho pohled na chvíli zalétl k hradu a pak se rozhodně zadíval na Luciuse. „Ale už to tak není. Budoucnost je to, co uděláš, a tu svou si stále můžeš vytvořit. Jen si musím pamatovat, že ... Už si půjdu lehnout. Dobrou noc."

Lucius tiše sledoval, jak se Harry otáčí a vrací se dovnitř. Cítil hlubokou potřebu zavolat ho zpátky.

„Dobrou noc," zavolal na poslední chvíli místo toho. Harry se ohlédl a krátce se usmál. Pak zmizel ve tmě a Lucius cítil ztrátu, kterou nedokázal vysvětlit. Cítil se, pro nedostatek lepšího termínu, hluboce dojatý a otřesený. _„Budoucnost je to, co uděláš."_ Byl to mudlovský sentiment, který Lucius slyšel už dřív, ale nikdy se jím nezabýval. Lucius si nemohl pomoct, ale znělo to jako něco, co by řekl Mrzimor, přesto nechal všechno skutečně proniknout až do svého nitra. Během té chvíle se nedokázal ani pohnout. A tak stál u jezera a díval se do tmy. Obrysy hradu byly proti obloze stěží viditelné a světla z několika oken zazářila jako hvězdy.

Jeho srdce bilo rychleji, než obvykle. Setkání neproběhlo tak, jak by Lucius očekával. Mírně roztřesený se vydal zpět směrem do Bradavic. Měl pravdu, na Harry Potterovi toho bylo víc, než tušil. Mnohem, mnohem víc, a poprvé od mužova příjezdu si Lucius nebyl jistý, jestli chce všechno vědět.

Když Lucius vklouzl pod přikrývku, nemohl usnout. Což tak překvapivé ani nebylo, ale nedumal o tom, co řekl Harry. Přemýšlel nad tím, co zvažoval na začátku večera: otcův dopis a budoucí setkání s Pánem zla. Z nějakého důvodu si Lucius ve svém mladém srdci přál, aby mu Harry Potter navrhl, ať tu zůstane na Vánoce. Když svíral svou pokrývku, poprvé po dlouhé době se cítil tak mladý, jak skutečně byl. A poprvé od okamžiku, kdy obdržel dopis, si Lucius dovolil znovu pocítit strach. Pak se otřepal. Nebyl běžný student sedmého ročníku. Ne, do toho měl daleko. Což ho přivádělo k Severusovi Snapovi. Jak se _jemu_ podařilo stát se víc než obyčejný?

Ten vír myšlenek byl pro Luciuse příliš. Nebyl zvyklý v nich mít takový chaos. Použil hůlku a přivolal si uspávací lektvar, který měl pro každý případ po ruce. Po jeho vypití usnul během několika okamžiků.

XXX

Harry si povzdechl a odsunul od sebe papíry. Bylo zbytečné dělat cokoliv jiného než přemýšlet. Naklonil se dopředu, položil si hlavu do dlaní a lokty se opřel o stůl. Neměl ponětí, kolik je hodin, ale spát se mu nechtělo. Proč to Molfoyovi řekl? Nejdřív si tak říkal, že skoro nepoznává sám sebe, ale pak ... no, udělal správnou věc, nebo ne?

Po odchodu z Brumbálovy kanceláře mu to po celý večer běželo hlavou. Stále se k němu vracela Snapova situace. Svůj čas v Bradavicích trávil podezříváním Malfoye a Snapa, myslel na ně jen jako na schopné manipulátory. Ale s ohledem na akce Pobertů, a Snapovu zřejmou slabost pro Lily, se jeho pohled na něho radikálně změnil. Takže ho napadlo: co když se v Luciusovi taky mýlí? Možná, že byl k tomu mladému muži trochu krutý.

Vyšel si ven k jezeru popřemýšlet o tom, kam půjde, až skončí školní rok. Místo toho jeho mysl bzučela otázkami o přítomnosti a budoucnosti. Časové linie, paradoxy, a všechny ty věci, kterým by mohl zabránit, ale neodvážil se. Je možné, že by vytvořil novou časovou linii, kdyby něco udělal? Ale co když to _něco_ neudělá, a stane se něco jiného? To nemohl riskovat. Taky hodně přemýšlel o Malfoyově osudu. Tímhle způsobem nakonec dospěl k rozhodnutí, že bude předstírat, že o těchhle lidech nic neví. Mohl by to zkusit a prožít své poslední měsíce v Bradavicích bez zatížení vědomostmi, které zakalují jeho úsudek. Alespoň se o to může pokusit.

A potom, když přistoupil k Luciusovi, pocítil něco zvláštního. V těch šedých očích uviděl něco, co ho vzalo zpátky do slunného odpoledne v růžové zahradě. Zdálo se, že uběhl celý život od chvíle, kdy se tam na něho Lucius usmál a bylo velmi podivné, že tenhle, téměř ustrašený pohled mladého Luciuse, ho přinutil si na ten okamžik vzpomenout. V tom muži, chlapci, bylo víc, než jen povrchní šarm a manipulace.

„Budoucnost je to, co uděláš," řekl mu, „a tu svou si stále můžeš vytvořit." I jeho vlastním uším to znělo klišé, ale přesto doufal, že si to Lucius vzal k srdci. Možná, že riskoval paradox, možná byl v rozporu na každém kroku. A nebo to všechno bylo k ničemu a Lucius Malfoy se stejně stane Luciusem Malfoyem, Smrtijedem. Na stranu Světla přešel až na úplném konci, to Harry věděl, ale to byla jen malá útěcha, když pomyslel na věci, kterých byl Voldemort schopen, a které by Lucius musel až do pádu toho bastarda snášet.

Harry si povzdechl, měl pocit, že má hlavu jako pátrací balón. Tlačil na něho samotný Čas. Nemohl zůstat. Nemohl se vrátit domů. Dokonce ani nemohl zastavit Luciuse nebo Snapa, aby si zničili celé roky svého života. Rozdávat nejasné rady bude stěží nějaká pomoc, dodal si v duchu.

XXX

Následující ráno Lucius vstal a s potěšením zaznamenal, že se cítí poměrně normálně. Prošel svou ranní rutinou a žádný přetrvávající strach z předchozí noci necítil. Tak to bylo dokud se nevydal na snídani, kdy se jeho myšlenky, při absolvování celé cesty až do Sovince, aby otci odeslal vágní dopis, znovu vrátily k jeho osudu. V duchu si představil otcův vousatý obličej, hrdě vztyčenou bradu, až Lucius předstoupí a poklekne před Pána. Z toho měl pachuť v ústech. Nechtělo se mu před kýmkoli klečet, ne před svým otcem a rozhodně ne před nějaký obskurním Lordem, který vypadal, že se zjevil odnikud, ačkoli někteří měli určitou představu, kým býval kdysi, před svým dobrodružstvím v zahraničí.

Lucius se tak soustředil na své pokusy prokalkulovat možné závěry a přínosy, pokud nějaké z tak brzkého přidání se k jedné straně existovaly, že znenadání prudce narazil do něčeho pevného a doslova upadl na zadek. Kvůli Luciusově důstojnosti je důležité si uvědomit, že to bylo vůbec poprvé, kdy se mu něco takového stalo, a ani by se to nikdy nestalo, ale byl _velmi_ roztržitý.

„Omlouvám … Oh, pane Malfoyi." Lucius zvedl hlavu a cítil, jak mu zaplanul obličej při pohledu na Harryho Pottera, který na něho překvapeně zíral. Lucius měl pocit, jako by ho všechno, co bylo v noci řečeno, s hlasitým žuchnutím udeřilo do žaludku. Doteď si neuvědomoval, jak moc to na něho dolehlo. Mohl se na něho Harry Potter dívat a vidět jeho starší já, a kým byl? Jaké rozhodnutí nakonec udělá? Bylo docela děsivé znát muže, který měl k dispozici všechny odpovědi. _„Budoucnost je to, co uděláš, a tu svou si stále můžeš vytvořit."_ Chtěl to vědět, nebo se má přinutit přijmout jediný osud, jednu cestu a jednu sadu možností?

„Malfoyi? Jste v pořádku? Neudeřil jste se do hlavy?" zeptal se Harry a natahoval k němu ruku, pravděpodobně už notnou chvíli. Lucius se odvrátil a bez pomoci se rychle postavil na nohy.

„Ano, jsem v pořádku," zamumlal a bojoval s červenáním, které ještě stále pokrývalo jeho tvář. Nikdy, v celém svém životě, se necítil _tak_ trapně, i když si vlastně nedokázal vzpomenout, kdy se naposledy cítil trapně kvůli čemukoli, co udělal.

„Dobře ... máte namířeno na oběd?" zeptal se Harry.

„Ehm, ano," odkašlal si Lucius. Právě když se chystal jít dál, položil mu Harry otázku.

„Stále platí ten náš souboj?" Lucius ztuhnul. Na ten plánovaný duel úplně zapomněl.

„Ehm ... jistě ... Už musím jít. Jsem docela hladový. Uvidíme se později." S tím spěchal chodbou kolem profesora a snažil se přinutit svou mysl nemyslet na nic, co souviselo s ... čímkoliv. Nakonec zjistil, že je schopen jíst pouze, když myslí na svou poslední esej z kouzelných formulí. Nicméně to nezabíralo na dlouho, a během hodiny lektvarů musel sám sobě vynadat, protože mu málem vybuchl kotlík. Potřeboval se sebrat. S ohledem na tuto skutečnost se pevně rozhodl, že bude pokračovat ve svém postupu svádění a všechno ostatní bude ignorovat.

ooOoo

Poznámka autorky:Doufám, že se vám tato kapitola líbila. Vím, že v ní bylo hodně úvah a málo akce, ale je to velmi důležitá kapitola, pokud jde o zápletku a vývoj postav.

ooOoo

_**Kapitola 11 část 2: příhodně pojmenovaná 'Chybějící scéna'**_

Lucius zaklepal na dveře a v duchu se proklel za nesmělý zvuk, který tím vyprodukoval. Možná to nebylo něco, čeho by si Harry všiml, přesto to Luciuse štvalo a napomínal se, aby se koukal vzpamatovat. Někde uvnitř měl pocit, že je to špatný nápad, protože od jejich setkání u jezera se něco změnilo. Ale když už o to požádal, nebude si vymýšlet výmluvy. Odkašlal si a ujistili se, že stojí vzpřímeně a sebevědomě. Byl tak zaujatý svým vzhledem, že málem propásl měkké _"vstupte"_. Když vešel do místnosti, zjistil, že všechny lavice jsou odklizené na stranu a Harry stojí u předního stolu. Vzhlédl, jakmile Lucius vstoupil.

„Pojď dál, prosím." Harry měl na sobě opět mudlovské oblečení a Lucius ocenil pohled, který se mu na jeho dobře stavěné tělo naskytl, i když byl profesor trošku menšího vzrůstu. Lucius zcela vstoupil do místnosti. Harry odložil na stůl papír, který držel v ruce, a vykročil směrem k Luciusovi. Podíval se svému studentovi do očí.

„Můžeme začít?" zeptal se Harry a všiml si pěkného soubojového oděvu, který měl Lucius na sobě; byl těsně přiléhavý a lichotil jeho postavě. Harry zalitoval, že sám není v něčem lepším, pak si dokonce vynadal, že svému oblékání nikdy nevěnoval víc péče. Tohle nikdy předtím neudělal. Oba současně došli do středu místnosti. Dívali se jeden na druhého, jakoby přijali nějakou nevyslovenou dohodu. Luciusovy vlasy byly stažené dozadu v jakési stužce a pouze pár pramenů volně splývalo a rámovaly jeho tvář. Slovo "krásný" se v Harryho hlavě vynořilo dřív, než si to stačil zatrhnout. Vytáhl hůlku. Lucius udělal totéž. „Nic temného nebo na hranici temného, dobře?"

„Myslel jsem, že mě nebudete soudit, přesto však předpokládáte, že bych použil nějaké temné prokletí?" Lucius pozvedl obočí, aby dal najevo, že ho to pobavilo a neurazilo. Pokud by to Harry neřekl, on sám by pravděpodobně do šedé zóny sklouzl. Profesor zmateně potřásl hlavou.

„Můžeme?" zeptal se a uklonil se. Lucius ho následoval, s očima upřenýma na Harryho. O něco menší muž vypadal dobře, a to navzdory svému mudlovskému oblečení, které Luciuse překvapivě stále víc dostávalo. Harryho vlasy byly jako obvykle chaotické, jako kdyby už bojoval. Lucius se ušklíbl nad obrázkem Harryho pomuchlané podoby na podlaze poté, co s ním skončí ... Radši se rozhodl nepředstavovat si příliš živě, že by skončili právě v tomto scénáři. Slýchal, jak studenti profesora srovnávají s Jamesem Potterem, i když samozřejmě netušili, že jsou příbuzní. Lucius musel uznat, že podobnost tu byla, ale Harryho tvář byla měkčí a současně v ní byla vyzrálost, kterou James Potter naprosto postrádal. A samozřejmě ty oči. Zářily ohněm, který Lucius shledával naprosto fascinujícím. Jakmile se napřímili, Lucius bez váhání vypustil důraznou a perfektně mířenou kletbu.

Harry se proti ní ani nechránil, prostě ji přesměroval jiným kouzlem. Lucius, přestože ho to mírně překvapilo, se nezastavil a pokračoval dál. Pouze se ujišťoval, že nepoužije žádné kouzlo nad osnovy sedmého ročníku. Nic takového, co by se nemohl naučit v Bradavicích. Chtěl na svého učitele udělat dojem, to přiznával, ale nehodlal sám sebe kompromitovat.

Harry si zdá se uvědomil, co Lucius dělá, a také se omezil. Zůstal u štítů a protikouzel, které studenty sám učil. Takhle spolu bojovali asi deset minut, aniž by kterýkoli z nich vyhrával nebo prohrával prostě proto, že to ani jednomu z nich nedělalo problémy.

„Dost," řekl Harry a zvedl volnou ruku. Lucius spolkl kletbu, kterou se chystal vyslovit a postavil se zpříma. Harry se na něho díval s přimhouřenýma očima. „Držíš se zpátky." Nebylo to obvinění, ale konstatování.

„Já myslím, že jsem si vedl docela dobře," odpověděl Lucius. Harry zvedl obočí a Lucius byl donucen znovu promluvit, při čemž se pokusil vložit do svého hlasu obranný tón. „Netuším, co víc byste ode mne mohl očekávat."

„Z našich rozhovorů už něco vím o tvých vědomostech o černé magii …"

„Říkal jste, abych nic vzdáleně spojené s černou magií nepoužíval!" přerušil ho Lucius.

„… a o tvých _soubojových_ znalostech," pokračoval Harry mírně naštvaným hlasem. Jednoznačně se už z něho stal profesor a na přerušování nebyl zvyklý. „To zdaleka přesahuje studenta sedmého ročníku. Vypadá to však, že ses kouzel sedmého ročníku striktně držel. Proč to děláš? Měl jsem dojem, že chceš, abych zhodnotil tvoje schopnosti."

„A jaký je _teď_ váš názor na mé schopnosti?" zeptal se Lucius a všechno ostatní, co Harry řekl, ignoroval.

„Jsou výjimečné," řekl tiše Harry a zněl rezignovaně. Lucius si povzdechl. Věděl, že to byl špatný nápad. Nějak mu začalo záležet na tom, co si o něm ten člověk myslí. A ne v tom smyslu, že by na něho chtěl udělat dojem svým perfektním soubojem nebo rozsáhlými teoretickými znalostmi, ale svým ... charakterem. Lucius se zamračil. Tohle nemůže být dobré. Ty pocity budou zcela jistě stát v cestě jeho plánu. To pro něho nebylo moc dobré ... na druhou stranu, kdyby snad byl Harry přesvědčený, že Lucius právě "tvoří svou vlastní budoucnost", jak říkal, mohl by padnout přímo do jeho náručí ... To byla možnost, která se Luciusově zmijozelské mysli líbila.

„Ujišťuji vás, že se snažím dělat, co je v mých silách," zamumlal Lucius. „Děkuji vám za váš čas. Teď už musím jít. Uvidíme se ve třídě." Než si kterýkoliv z nich uvědomil, co se děje, byl Lucius venku ze dveří a kráčel chodbou. Teprve když scházel po schodech dolů do sklepení, uvažoval Lucius, co to promerlina vyvádí. Udělal přesný opak toho, co měl v plánu. Proč? Lucius potřásl hlavou, aby si ji pročistil. Potter ho dráždil neustále, ale teď, místo toho jeho otravného _téměř útěku_ pokaždé, když se s ním Lucius pokoušel flirtovat, ho ten muž nějak ovlivnil. A Zmijozelovi uvnitř Luciuse se to ani trochu nelíbilo. Šel do svého pokoje, lehl si na postel a přemýšlel, proč něco takového dopustil. Žádná odpověď však nepřicházela, a zanedlouho byl myšlenkami zpátky u jejich podivného setkání u jezera. Zdá se, že je to jediné, na co dokáže myslet. _„Já tě znám, Luciusi."_ Zavřel oči, aby zahnal mrazení.

Ve třídě zůstal velmi zmatený Harry. Bylo zřejmé, že Lucius něco skrývá, ale kdy Lucius Malfoy něco neskrýval? Jeho studenta však také něco trápilo, a Harry si uvědomil, že ho to znepokojuje. Také se snažil mít otevřenou mysl a nedělat ukvapené závěry, přesně jak si předsevzal. K čemukoli Lucius spěl, nebylo jisté, že se jedná o něco zlověstného. Co když má nějaké osobní problémy? Nad tím si Harry odfrkl. Nedokázal si představit, že by Lucius Malfoy mohl mít nějaké osobní problémy ... ale co to teda s Luciusem je? Ta myšlenka ho trápila celý den a on nedokázal vůbec žádnou práci dělat pořádně.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	12. Nedotknutelný

_Autorka povídky: Elpin_

_(Děkuji všem za projevenou přízeň a užijte si další kapitolku. Nade)_

_**Kapitola 12: Nedotknutelný**_

_Drahý Draco_

_Vztekal jsem se, brečel.__Byl jsem zmatený a zoufale se to snažil pochopit.__ To bylo naposledy, co jsem fňukal, a pohnul jsem se dál. __Netuším, kdy jsem se přestal chtít vrátit k tobě, ale právě jsem si uvědomil, že se děsím opustit toto místo.__Nejhorší však je, že se k tobě domů každopádně už nevrátím.__ Uvízl __jsem tady._

_Nevím přesně, proč se cítím být doma tady, ale je to tak.__Cítím se mladší i starší současně.__Starší, protože mám práci, při které pomáhám dětem, a přesto mladší, protože se tady cítím tak normální!__Vím, že Voldemort je hned za rohem, ale už mě neovlivňuje tak, jako dřív. Tady nejsem Chlapec, který přežil.__Jsem pouhý profesor Valen, a to mě poprvé v mém životě dělá opravdu šťastným._

_Jsem sobecký, protože tu chci zůstat?__I kdyby mi Brumbál zajistil pomoc z Odboru záhad, stejně se mi nechce vracet. Zajímalo by mě, jestli by tě to naštvalo.__Ne, že by sis toho všiml.__ Pop__ravdě, při našem příštím setkání bych byl o 27 let starší, ale snad dokážu někam odejít a prostě žít, třebaže to bude daleko od Bradavic. Myslím, že právě tohle mám teď v plánu._

_Jako obvykle nepíšu o tom, o čem jsem měl v úmyslu, když jsem si k tomu sedal.__Chtěl jsem psát o Luciusovi. Přestal se mnou flirtovat, ale něco se děje.__Cítím potřebu mu pomoci, i když vím, že bych neměl.__Vím, že nesmím.__Ale část mého já chce dokázat, že na osudu nezáleží.__Že to není vytesáno do kamene, a že Lucius je schopen stát se dobrým člověkem.__Nevím, proč to tak strašně chci._

_Stal se ze mě ten nejsobečtější člověk na planetě?__Každý den, kdy tady zůstávám, riskuju další paradox. Brumbál chce, abych tu zůstal až do léta. Dovedu si představit, že než kvůli čemukoli jinému, tak hlavně proto, že nechce učit Obranu. Přál bych si, abys tu byl se mnou.__Pořád tě miluju a vždycky budu, ale pokud bych si mohl vybrat, chtěl bych zůstat tam, kde jsem právě teď.__Pokud někdy budeš číst tento dopis, tak chci, abys věděl, že ti odpouštím, co jsi řekl, a že možná, kdyby to všechno proběhlo jinak, byli by z nás velmi dobří přátelé.__ Myslím, že to by se mi líbilo._

_Harry_

Listopad přešel do prosince a Harry se držel svého slibu pohlížet na všechny Zmijozely, jako by o nich nic nevěděl. Z nějakého zvláštního důvodu vedlo jeho ignorování "dřívějších" událostí k tomu, že si všímal věcí, které dříve neviděl. Jako by teď, když jeho vize nebyla zahalena předchozími vjemy, viděl více detailů. Několikrát zachytil Snapa při pohledu na Lily, a taky viděl, jak chlapec v jeho hodinách zabral, ale Harryho velmi těšilo, že se Zmijozel konečně snaží. Teď se účastnil všech demonstrací a Harry ho citlivě vedl, a aby chlapce podpořil, nešetřil chválou.

Stejně tak si Harry všímal nových skutečností u Luciuse. Viděl, že ne vždy si udržuje svou obvyklou masku, tedy alespoň v Harryho společnosti. Poslední dobou také mladík vypadal něčím zaujatý, a čím víc se blížily svátky, tím to bylo výraznější. Harry o tom hodně přemýšlel, a taky o tom, proč tak moc myslí na Luciuse, pak si zase říkal, že by na to měl přestat tolik myslet... Ale stejně se pořád vracel k úvahám, co mladého Malfoye trápí.

Harry se snažil trávit více času s Lily, Jamesem, Siriusem a Remusem. Ujistil se, že s nimi mluví tak často, jak jen může, zdravil se s nimi na chodbách a prohodil i pár slov před a po vyučování. Pobertové se zdáli být náhlou pozorností zmatení, ale Harry musel využít všechen čas, který mu zbýval. Co se týče Petra, krysu Harry okázale ignoroval, až se dostal do fáze, kdy už to udělal téměř bezmyšlenkovitě. Na svých nočních hlídkách na ně Harry vždycky dohlížel, a to zejména během úplňku. Při jedné takové noci Harry vyhlížel z okna, takže spatřil Remuse, jak míří k Vrbě mlátičce. Srdcem byl se svým starým přítelem a právě když se chystal odvrátit, protože se měla vrátit lékouzelnice, uviděl tři postavy, jak se pohybují směrem ke stromu.

Nejdřív ztuhl strachem. Přece by se Sirius a James nepokoušeli jít právě teď za Remusem, že ne? Náhle se jedna z postav začala zmenšovat a v té tmě ji Harry velmi brzy nedokázal rozeznat. Díval se, jak ostatní dva poskakují nahoru a dolů, a z dálky slyšel jednoho z nich křičet, ale z místa kde stál, to znělo jako pouhý šepot. Vrba mlátička se najednou zklidnila a Harry s náhlým uvědoměním sledoval, jak se další dva záškodníci rozběhli a vklouzli dolů do díry.

„Dokázali to," zašeptal si pro sebe. Dnes nebude vlkodlak sám. Harryho rty se zvlnily drobným úsměvem a cítil se na nesmírně pyšný. Byli to jenom páťáci, a přesto se jim podařila celková přeměna, což se mnohým dospělým kouzelníkům nepodařilo _nikdy_. Harry, bez ohledu na chlad, otevřel okno do noci a ve větru naslouchal. Měl dojem, že zaslechl vytí vlka, ale znělo to radostně, a tak měl na tváři úsměv ještě ve chvíli, kdy uléhal ke spánku.

Druhý den ráno venku napadl sníh. Byla ho spousta a Harry se nemohl ubránit smíchu, když viděl, jak se Pobertové venku koulují. Sirius byl obalený od hlavy až k patě. Harry sledoval, jak se jeho kmotr zlověstně ušklíbl a vrhl se na Remuse, který stál stranou a záměrně se neúčastnil. Váleli se ve sněhu, dokud Sirius neskončil nahoře. Harryho oči se rozšířily, když se Sirius náhle sklonil a přitiskl své rty na ústa druhého chlapce. Remus zůstal nehybný, ale ne na dlouho.

„Měli byste s tím už přestat!" zanaříkal James, když si uvědomil, že ti dva už nehrají. „Panebože, dejte pokoj, jo?" Otočil se na podpatku a odkráčel, Peter spěchal za ním. „Jemu stačilo jenom se proměnit v psa a Remus je celý jeho. Já však dost dobře nemůžu jen tak hupsnout před Lily a předvést svoje parohy, že ne?" zamumlal James, než vešel dovnitř. Harry s ním sice soucítil, ale úšklebek na tváři stejně potlačit nedokázal. Otočil se zpátky na zbývající Poberty a jeho srdce se sevřelo. Remus a Sirius ... za pár let budou mít oba dva zlomené srdce. Další osud, který Harry nemohl změnit.

Toho večera na večeři do Velké síně nešel. Zůstal ve své kanceláři a třídil papíry. Na hromádku právě odložil pár posledních esejů jeho čtyř ročníků, když se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře.

„Vstupte," zavolal Harry. Příliš ho nepřekvapilo, když tiše vešel Lucius. Přijde další kolo flirtování? Z výrazu Luciusovy tváře by to však Harry netipoval. „Posaďte se, pane Malfoyi. Co pro vás mohu udělat?"

„Chtěl jsem s vámi mluvit," zamumlal Lucius, když se posadil. Nedíval se přímo na Harryho, což bylo zvláštní, protože mladý muž rád využíval svůj intenzivní pohled k ovlivňování lidí. „Co se stalo s tvými rodiči?"

Ze všech věcí, na které se mohl zeptat, tahle Harryho překvapila nejvíc. Opřel se v židli a prostě na Zmijozela zíral. Jak to proboha myslí? Jak může vědět, že se Jamesovi a Lily něco stalo? Nebo spíš, že se jim něco stane? Na tom však sotva záleželo, Harry o budoucnosti nic říkat nehodlal. Nakonec Lucius vzhlédl a v očích měl zvláštní výraz, takže Harry napadlo, jestli se nesnaží něco skrývat.

„Byl to Voldemort?" Dlouhou chvíli na sebe zírali a Harry ten pohled náhle pochopil: viděl v něm Luciusovo mládí. Harry byl více než kdy dříve přesvědčený, že tenhle mladý muž má potenciál stát se někým úplně jiným, než je Smrtijed Lucius Malfoy.

„Stalo se něco?" zeptal se opatrně Harry. Lucius sevřel rty a nějakou dobu neodpovídal. Harry vyčkával, protože mu bylo jasné, že Zmijozel rozvažuje, kolik mu toho říct.

„Mnoho Zmijozelů s určitými schopnostmi bylo požádáno, aby se připojili," řekl nakonec. Pokud by si Harry neslíbil nahlížet na Luciuse bez předsudků, pak by to asi považoval za manipulaci, aby ho přiměl mluvit o budoucnosti. Lucius chtěl vědět, kdo vyhraje, na kterou stranu se má postavit, ale Harry si právě uvědomil, že ačkoli chtěl Lucius ty věci vědět, pravděpodobně to bylo jen proto, že byl mladý, vyděšený a nechtěl udělat špatné rozhodnutí. Je možné, že ani sám Lucius si toho nebyl vědom.

„Chceš to?" zeptal se Harry a ze svého hlasu vytlačil jakýkoliv tón odsouzení. Lucius téměř neznatelně ztuhnul.

„Byl jsem vychován s čistokrevnými ideály," řekl stroze.

„To není odpověď," poukázal Harry.

„Nemůžeš mi vytýkat nedávání odpovědí, když ty sám to odmítáš," zavrčel Lucius. Harry věděl, že tento Lucius se úplné sebekontrole ještě musí učit. Právě teď přímo vyzařoval zoufalou touhu po vedení, po poznání.

„Ještě nikdy - kromě této chvíle – jsi mi nepoložil konkrétní otázku," řekl Harry pomalu, ačkoli věděl, že je to úplná kravina – nemohl tomu chlapci dovolit, aby mu kladl otázky - ale svým způsobem to byla hra. Chtěl vědět, na co by se zeptal. Lucius se silně zamračil.

„Pořád miluješ mého budoucího syna?" zeptal se. Harry zamrkal. Tohle nebyla otázka o budoucnosti. Zajímavé.

„Ne, v romantickém slova smyslu." Lucius nehnul ani brvou a jeho výraz se nezměnil. Následovala dlouhá pauza.

„Co všechno Brumbál dělal, aby se pro tebe pokusil najít cestu zpátky?" Luciusův pohled byl upřený na stůl. Harry se zamračil; další otázka, která nebyla o budoucnosti.

„Zkoumal Obraceč času a dělal se mnou nějaké testy, ale na cestování v čase není odborník a ani jeden z nás si nemyslí, že by bylo moudré přizvat k odborné konzultaci někoho z venku." Seděli mlčky, Harry přemýšlel o mladém muži před sebou a Lucius ... No, očividně přemýšlel taky, ale Harry si nebyl jistý, o čem.

„Jednou jsem ti slíbil, že bych ti mohl pomoct," zamumlal Lucius. Harry se s hořkosladkým zakřivením rtů usmál.

„Těžko můžu chtít, abys to dodržel."

„Můj otec zná spoustu Nedot…," začal Lucius, ale Harry ho jemně přerušil.

„Prosím, tohle není tvoje starost."

„Ale jestli se chceš vrátit ..."

„Přijal jsem svůj osud." Harry měl dojem, že tahle slova, nebo alespoň nějakou jejich variantu, vyslovil snad tisíckrát. Vždycky akceptoval osud, který měl určený, nebo v tomto případě osud, který si zavinil docela sám. Nastalo další dlouhé ticho.

„Musím se k nim přidat, jinak se mě otec zřekne," řekl Lucius a vzhlédl. Na svou původní otázku Harry skoro zapomněl. „Ztratím všechno, čím jsem." Harry chvíli studoval ty světle šedé oči, ve kterých se žádný strach neobjevil, ale cítil ho ve vzduchu kolem nich, což opět dokazovalo, že Lucius ještě není tím mužem, kterým se stane v Harryho době.

„Jednou jsi svého syna postavil do podobné situace." Lucius vstal a zamířil ke dveřím ještě dřív, než Harry stihnul větu dokončit. „Nechceš vědět, co udělal?" Lucius se krátce zastavil, pootočil hlavu, ale přes rameno se neohlédl.

„Ne." Tiše za sebou zavřel dveře.

XXX

Zdálo se, že poslední týdny kolem Harryho přímo proletěly. Bylo to, jako kdyby se mu čas vysmíval tím, že jeho poslední měsíce ubíhaly stále rychleji. Se smutkem sledoval, jako všichni studenti odcházejí domů ke svým rodinám. A to včetně Jamese a Lily, přičemž ten prvně jmenovaný u ní škemral, aby ho přišla navštívit. Harry si všimnul, jak zachmuřený byl Sirius a usmál se pouze, když mu Remus připomněl, že se za několik dní všichni setkají u Jamese. Harry se otřásl při představě Siriuse v tom hrozném domě. Naštěstí věděl, že v příštím roce jeho kmotr uteče.

Harry vyrazil na nádraží, aby sledoval odjezd studentů. To poslední, co viděl, než se otočil k návratu, byl Luciusův hrozně zvláštní pohled. Přesně takový pohled Lucius míval, když uvažoval o něčem vážném, tím si byl Harry jistý. Harry si uvědomil, že se mu vůbec nelíbí, když se takovým pohledem zaměřil právě na něho. Připomnělo mu to ten večer dole u jezera a Luciusovy oči, což Harryho opět přeneslo celou cestu zpátky až do té růžové zahrady v příštím tisíciletí, kde se na něho Lucius usmál. Zamračil se nad svými podivnými myšlenkami, otočil se a rychle odešel.

Ve škole zbylo velmi brzy jen pár profesorů. Harry a Brumbál strávili nějaký čas spolu, probírali Harryho vyučování a diskutovali o pokroku mladších ročníků. Celkem vzato, ukázaly se to být velmi nudné Vánoce. Harry mohl stěží vědět, že se to mělo drasticky změnit.

XXX

Lucius nemohl za živého boha dostat Harryho Pottera z hlavy. Je pravda, že po celý rok na nic jiného nemyslel, ale věci se změnily. Díval se na toho muže a znovu slyšel tu zatracenou větu: _"Budoucnost je to, co uděláš ..."_ Hned na to se mu vybavilo i něco dalšího. Něco, u čehož svému žaludku nedokázal zabránit, aby se znovu a znovu zkroutil: _"Já tě znám, Luciusi."_ Možná, že to zveličené zasyčení jeho jména bylo jen v Luciusově mysli, ale přesto to bylo velmi strašidelné.

A pak tu byl ještě jeho otec, Lord Voldemort, Severus Snape a všechny ty kecy kolem. Lucius byl nevyspalý, a to přímo nenáviděl. Strašně to škodí pleti. Dokonce zanedbával i své povinnosti Prefekta, což by nebylo zas tak hrozné, ale asi by nebylo vhodné právě teď ztratit odznak, že ano? Nikdy předtím se necítil tak rozladěný a netušil, co s tím má udělat. Zdá se, že svátky přišly dřív, než stačil mrknout, a už za malou chvíli se chystal nastoupit do vlaku. Lucius poprvé v životě nebyl nadšený, že opět uvidí svůj domov. Naposledy se ohlédl k Bradavicím a překvapilo ho, když na nástupišti uviděl Harryho, jak se dívá se přímo na něho. V poslední době to muž dělal často. Odvrátil se však dřív, než mu Lucius dokonce stačil zamávat. A tak mladý Malfoy nastoupil do vlaku a z kupé vyhodil pár prvňáků.

Asi nejvíc rozčilující věc na celém tom debaklu byla, že na Harryho tak moc myslel. Ale pokud šlo o Harryho, nemyslel na to, o čem by se očekávalo, že bude! Přísahal si, že ve svádění bude pokračovat, ale měl toho v hlavě tolik, že od duelu neměl na flirtování ani jednou čas, nemluvě o té hrozné epizodě na chodbě. Možná, ale jen možná, někde hluboko uvnitř - i když by si to nikdy vědomě nepřiznal – byl Lucius z toho incidentu stále v rozpacích a v přítomnosti Harryho se cítil rozpačitě.

Cestu vlakem strávil v podstatě ve stejném duchu: Lucius přemýšlel a mračil se na každého, kdo zvažoval připojit se k němu v jeho kupé. Ani se neobtěžoval nějak víc najíst, protože věděl, že až dorazí domů, dostane večeři, která za to čekání stojí. Vlak konečně dorazil do Londýna a Lucius si rychle posbíral zavazadla. Vzhledem k tomu, že už mu bylo sedmnáct, přemístí se domů na vlastní pěst. Protože přemisťování zvládl rychle, provedl to s lehkostí a přistál přímo na schodech panství. Pohlédl na známou budovu, ale téměř nic necítil. Otevřel dveře, ucítil, jak stará magie vstřícně pohladila tu jeho vlastní, a vstoupil dovnitř. Okamžitě se objevil domácí skřítek a tiše se postaral o Luciusovy věci. O chvíli později do velkolepé vstupní haly vklouzla s otevřenou náručí Luciusova matka.

„Matko," pozdravil Lucius. Usmála se, položila dlaně po stranách jeho hlavy, jak bylo jejím zvykem, a políbila ho na čelo. Byla to mimořádně vysoká žena, vyšší než její manžel, což byl docela výkon, protože všichni muži z rodu Malfoyů byli pěkně urostlí. Husté, tmavě hnědé vlasy jí kaskádovitě padaly po zádech až k pasu. Na sobě měla jedny ze svých oblíbených šatů: modrostříbrné, postavu zdůrazňující, s krásnými keltskými vzory.

„Nejdražší, jsi stále krásnější," řekla. Její hlas měl zvláštní hloubku, takže to znělo, jako by mluvila z dálky nebo uvnitř ucha, to Lucius nikdy nedokázal určit. Byla to neobyčejná žena s uhlazeností, která dobře pasovala k poněkud ostřejším hranám jejího manžela.

„Děkuji ti, matko."

„Ello?" dolehl k nim z pracovny Abraxasův hlas. Dveře byly otevřené, bezpochyby proto, aby slyšeli jeho příchod. „Je to Lucius?"

„Měl bys jít nahoru a osvěžit se," řekla jeho matka. „U večeře budeme mít hosty." Lucius přikývl a okamžitě odešel. Nahoře, ve svém apartmá, si dal horkou sprchu a snažil se neřešit, kdo přijde se na večeři. Pak si vynadal, že mu to zabralo tolik času. Ještě před večeří se musí pozdravit s otcem, jinak bude ten muž popudlivý. Cestou ven ze dveří se Lucius zastavil uprostřed kroku. Pomalu se otočil a podíval se na plakát, který visel nad jeho postelí. Byl to jeho oblíbený Famfrpálový tým, Falmouthští Sokolové. Vytáhl svou hůlku a švihnul s ní k plakátu. Ten okamžitě vzplál a Lucius zamumlal _Evanesco_ ještě předtím, než bez ohlédnutí odešel.

Dveře do otcovy pracovny byly stále otevřené a Abraxas seděl za svým stolem. Lucius si vždycky myslel, že jeho otec by vypadal více doma spíš na cimbuří nějakého hradu pod útokem či v čele toho útoku. Jeho vlasy byly zlaté, ale krátce zastřižené, což byl styl jeho generace. Lucius si své vlasy chránil, protože je chtěl mít dlouhé jako jeho předkové. Abraxas měl také licousy a knír, což mu dodávalo ještě přísnější a - to Lucius nikdy neřekl nahlas - trochu mudlovský vzhled. Vybíral si přiléhavé šaty se stojáčkem, které se pak v dolní části rozšiřovaly. Knoflíky byly všechny zlaté a jeho vhledu propůjčovaly ještě víc militantnosti.

„Otče," pozdravil Lucius a Abraxas zvedl pohled. Prohlédl si svého syna shora dolů, jako by hledal chyby, ale zdálo se, že je spokojený.

„Luciusi, vítej doma," řekl a Lucius přikývl. To bylo všechno, co si řekli, a Abraxas se vrátil ke svým papírům.

Večeře měla být zanedlouho po tom a Lucius se ujistil, že na sobě bude mít jedny ze svých nejpohodlnějších šatů, protože věděl, že společnost bude bezpochyby namáhavá. Byly samozřejmě Zmijozelsky zelené. Jenom doufal, že to budou obvyklí rodinní přátelé. Nemyslel si, že by dokázal zvládnout nějaké "důležité" hosty. Důležitými se myslelo, že bude muset dávat pozor na každý krok. Zdálo se, že jeho smůla z Bradavic ho následovala domů, nejen pro to, že dorazil pozdě, protože se ztratil v myšlenkách při své obvyklé obchůzce po zahradě, ale když vstoupil do salonu, byl přivítán výhledem na celou _skupinu_ velmi důležitých lidí. V duchu si povzdechl a nasadil svůj nejlepší okouzlující a omluvný úsměv.

„Moc se omlouvám, že jdu pozdě, matko," řekl, dotknul se svou tvář té její a našpulil rty v náznaku polibku.

„Luciusi, miláčku, s panem Bodem jsi se už jistě setkal, že?"

„Ne, nemyslím, že jsem měl tu čest." Podali si ruce a Lucius si v duchu udělal poznámku, aby na svou ruku diskrétně seslal čistící kouzlo hned, jak to bude možné.

„Jmenuji se Broderick," řekl muž. Měl nažloutlou pleť a vypadalo to, že se neustále mračí.

„Broderick Bode... Nedotknutelný?" Luciusovi se náhle rozzářily oči, když si na to jméno vzpomněl a jeho mysl se rozběhla do miliónu směrů.

„Oh, nepředpokládám, že o tom tady budeme mluvit," řekl a snažil se, aby to bylo vtipné, ale s jeho truchlivým obličejem to znělo téměř zahořkle.

„Jistě, samozřejmě, že ne." Lucius byl rychle odveden k dalším ministerským zaměstnancům. Jeho otec se na ně zřejmě snažil zapůsobit svým synem Primusem. Byl představen dvěma kouzelníkům a jedné čarodějce. Pak se Lucius konečně otočil a uviděl muže, ze kterého se mu sevřely vnitřnosti a přeběhlo mrazení po páteři. Přinutil svou tvář k úsměvu a pevně přijal nabízenou ruku. Jeho matka konverzovala na druhé straně místnosti, takže tu byli jen oni tři. Lucius, Abraxas a Igor. Potřásání rukou trvalo o něco déle, než bylo nutné a do Luciuse se zavrtaly Igorovy tmavé oči, on však nezakolísal.

„Luciusi, rád tě opět vidím," řekl Igor a konečně ho, se schvalující září v očích, pustil. „Už je to dlouho."

„Příliš dlouho, pane řediteli," řekl Lucius a falešná upřímnost z jeho rtů kapala jako med. Karkarov se ušklíbl.

„Doufám, že jsi trénoval?" Po Luciusových zádech přeběhlo další zachvění a zoufale se snažil udržet prázdný výraz. Neměl v plánu se tak znenadání vidět s tímhle mužem.

„Samozřejmě, každý den," odpověděl. Karkarov a Abraxas si vyměnili spokojené pohledy.

„Tvůj otec mi řekl, že v Bradavicích je další student, který potřebuje nějakou podobnou ... Péči?" U toho slova si Lucius téměř odfrkl.

„Severus Snape," potvrdil Lucius a ignoroval hlásek uvnitř, který mu říkal, že páťáka předhazuje pekelným psům.

„Mluvil jsi s ním?"

„Ještě ne, zatím jsem neměl tu šanci."

„No, čím dřív, tím líp. Pod Brumbálem z něho bude jen změkčilec." Abraxas souhlasně pokyvoval hlavou a Lucius kývnul, že rozumí. Vypadalo to na dlouhý večer.

...

Večeře byla tak nudná, jak Lucius očekával, ale shovívavě se usmíval na matku, jako by mluvili o nejzajímavější věci na světě. Lucius se podíval dolů na svůj talíř, aby se ujistil, že si nevybral něco, čím by se zadusil. Zdá se, že úžasná večeře, na kterou se Lucius těšil, byla v tahu. Igor seděl hned vedle a Lucius se v duchu otřásl pokaždé, když se o něho muž ze strany otřel.

„Takže, Luciusi, řekni mi o tom Snapovi. Je ze Zmijozelu, doufám?" zeptal se tiše Igor. Nemusel se neobtěžovat, protože ministerští zaměstnanci, všichni kromě pana Bodeho, mluvili dost hlasitě.

„Samozřejmě," řekl Lucius a pohledem přelétl přes stůl a zadíval se na Bodeho. Zoufale si přál, aby večeře skončila a on si mohl pár věcí promyslet.

„A ve kterém je ročníku?" tlačil Igor. Samozřejmě se mu nelíbilo, že mu Lucius nevěnuje plnou pozornost.

„V pátém," odpověděl Lucius a v duchu si vynadal. Tohle všechno byla Potterova chyba! Lucius by měl tak bezvýznamný rozhovor zvládnout mnohem lépe než takhle. Vzchopil se a odkašlal si. „Je velmi zběhlý v lektvarech a má dobrou znalost černé magie, ale není moc dobrý v praktickém provedení útoku. Ačkoli někteří páťáci poznamenali, že se v několika posledních týdnech zlepšil."

„No, jestli je ve Zmijozelu, bude pro něho ten program ideální." Lucius na muže pozvedl tázavě obočí.

„Program?"

„Ano. Po tobě jsme pracovali na způsobu vytvoření stálé nabídky pro ... určité studenty."

„Nebude to trochu obtížné?" Lucius se úkosem podíval na Igora a postřehl, že se muž zadíval na Bodeho. Najednou mu docvaklo, proč jsou tady všichni ti lidé z Ministerstva ... a také si začal uvědomovat, jak by toho mohl využít ve svůj prospěch. Jeho Zmijozelská mysl ožila a v mžiku byl ve střehu, a třebaže stále myslel na Harryho, jeho pozornost to neodvádělo, protože s ním to souviselo.

„Aha," zamumlal. „Řekni ... už jste se k němu nějak přiblížili...?"

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


	13. Okouzlující had

_**Kapitola 13: Okouzlující had**_

„Tak mi vyprávěj o svém novém profesorovi," požádal Abraxas svého syna. Luciusovi se odpovídat nechtělo, ne že by se bál, že by ho otec obvinil z nedostatku informací - dokázal před svým otcem skrývat věci už od věku pěti let - ale protože místo toho chtěl ve skutečnosti mluvit s panem Bodem. Celou večeři na něho upíral svůj pohled, a když si teď všichni, včetně žen, šli dát skleničku, byl Lucius připravený provést svůj tah. Bohužel jeho otec měl jako obvykle špatné načasování.

„Co bys chtěl vědět?" odpověděl Lucius. Věděl, že jeho otec nenávidí, když mu na otázku odpovídá otázkou, ale v tuto chvíli se o to příliš nestaral.

„Tvá matka mi říkala, že máš o jeho schopnostech docela vysoké mínění, soudě podle tvých dopisů," řekl nenuceně Abraxas, ačkoli Lucius v jeho tónu dokázal snadno odhalit mírné varování, spolu s ještě něčím dalším. Lucius si usrkl ze svého drinku.

„Jsem si jistý, že pan ředitel Karkarov o tom slyšet nechce," zkoušel to Lucius.

„Kdepak, velmi mě to zajímá," přerušil ho hladce muž. Vrhl pohled přes místnost, kde Elladora zkušeně bavila další hosty. „Každý, kdo si získá tvou pozornost, si zaslouží i tu mou."

„Ve svých dopisech jsi zmínil, že je velmi talentovaný," dodal Abraxas. Lucius tiše zuřil, spílal své matce, což nedělal příliš často, že se stále svěřuje otci, a také sobě za to, že byl ve svých dopisech příliš sdílný.

„Je to schopný učitel," řekl se strohým úsměvem. Druzí dva si vyměnili pohled a Lucius věděl, že s ním ještě neskončili. V duchu znovu zaklel. I on dělal chyby, ale pořád nenáviděl, když se mu něco takového stalo.

„No tak, řekni nám víc," naléhal otec. „Student s tvou průpravou by se v hodinách, jako jsou ty jeho, měl nudit ... nebo ne?"

„Má ... jiný přístup k věci."

„Jiný než v Kruvalu?" zeptal se Karkarov se zdviženým obočím.

„V některých ohledech ano, ale v jiných je Kruvalu podobný mnohem víc než předchozí Bradavičtí učitelé ... kromě černé magie, samozřejmě."

„Samozřejmě," řekl ředitel s úšklebkem. „Ale je s ní dobře obeznámený, předpokládám. Když složil Mistrovskou …"

„Ve skutečnosti ne," řekl Lucius a dost dobře nechápal, proč je tak vstřícný. Celá tahle konverzace se vlastně neměla uskutečnit. Měl by se tomu snadno vyhnout. Nerad mluvil o čemkoli, co nechtěl sdílet se svým otcem. „Ale černou magii dobře zná. Z toho, co jsem pozoroval, se jeví jako jeden z nejtalentovanějších přirozených duelantů, s jakým jsem se setkal."

„Skutečně?" zvolal překvapeně Karkarov a znovu pohlédl na Abraxase. Lucius se teď mračil a snažil si vzpomenout, proč se jim to rozhodl říct. Sklonil hlavu a zíral na sklenici Ohnivé whisky. „Jak jsi došel k tomuto závěru?"

„Ze způsobu, jakým se pohybuje," zamumlal Lucius. Polknul. „Ve skutečném boji jsem ho neviděl, ale můžu říct, že jich dost absolvoval."

„Ale neříkal jsi, že je mladý?" zeptal se Abraxas a ve svém křesle se naklonil dopředu.

„Ano, dvacet jedna let," odpověděl Lucius. Sevřel rty, jeho obočí se těžce svraštilo. Světlo z krbu se odráželo v jeho sklenici a házelo na něho odlesky.

„Jestli je ve všem skutečně takový, jak říkáš, musíme se s ním setkat," prohlásil rozhodně Karkarov.

„Ano, souhlasím," přikývl Abraxas, „náš Pán bude mít o takového zkušeného jedince velký zájem. Víš něco o jeho loajalitě, Luciusi?" Při zvuku svého jména mladík vzhlédl a tvrdě zíral na svého otce, i když jeho tvář byla hladká a prázdná. Pouze jeho čelist se pohnula, když polkl.

„Bylo tohle nutné?" zeptal se a pozvedl sklenici. Ani jeden z mužů nic neřekl, ani nezareagoval, tak Lucius postavil sklenici na stůl mezi nimi. „Vy mi nevěříte, že?"

„Jen jsem rozproudil konverzaci," řekl Abraxas s lehkým úsměvem. „Jsi příliš velký tajnůstkář, Luciusi. Obávám se, že tě to jednou dostane do potíží. Igor pouze ochotně přispěl, ale teď vidím, že pro někoho tak silného jako ty, to byla příliš slabá dávka." Lucius pomalu vstal, aby se ujistil, že se nezakymácí či neklopýtne. Shlédl na svého otce.

„Kdybys byl někdo jiný, otče, proklel bych tě, dokud bys nezapomněl své jméno, a bez použití paměťového kouzla," řekl pomalu. Igor se ušklíbl a Abraxas stále pobaveně zíral. Byl tak nadšený, když mohl ukázat, že má nad svým synem kontrolu. Jedinou Luciusovou útěchou bylo, že k tomu potřeboval sérum pravdy.

„Pozvi toho muže na druhý vánoční svátek na večeři," řekl Abraxas. „Bude u toho Igor, samozřejmě, a také pan Bode." Obrátil se na Karkarova, který zamyšleně přikývl.

„Jistě, uděláme si velmi veselý večírek," řekl s dalším z jeho hnusných úšklebků. Lucius musel zatnout pěsti, aby neřekl, co měl právě na jazyku.

„Pokud je to všechno, pánové, myslím, že bych se měl jít uložit ke spánku," řekl upjatě a stěží při tom potlačoval hněv.

„Nezapomeň popřát dobrou noc své matce." Lucius kývl oběma mužům a otočil se na patě. Jak kráčel napříč místností k Lady Malfoyové, slyšel několik úryvků z rozhovoru za sebou.

„Máš silného kluka," poznamenal Karkarov. „Ale to jsem věděl, už když ke mně přišel."

„Ano, ale je příliš nezávislý, nebo by si to o sobě rád myslel. To je důvod, proč mám několik plánů, jak mu ukázat jeho místo."

„To si rád poslechnu …"

„Luciusi, miláčku, jsi unavený? Jsi nějak bledý," řekla jeho matka, když k ní došel. Oznámil jí, že je opravdu unavený z dlouhé cesty vlakem a chce už odejít. Posledním hostům popřál dobrou noc, a omluvil se. Jakmile byl ve svém pokoji, dal si dlouhou sprchu a pak vypil tři sklenice vody, dokud si nebyl jistý, že lektvar přestal působit. Pak si sedl, aby svému profesorovi napsal dopis, který měl v úmyslu ráno poslat.

XXX

Pan Bode se až do druhého Vánočního svátku nevrátí a Lucius měl podezření, že ani Igorovi, ani jeho otci se s ním nepodařilo náležitě promluvit na to téma, které byli tak dychtiví prodiskutovat. A přestože byl Lucius snad ještě dychtivější, nejdřív měl v plánu si promluvit s Harrym a teprve pak přitlačit pana Bodeho.

Měl rozhovor s Abraxasem a navrhl mu, že by bylo nejlepší, kdyby profesor přijel brzy ráno, a nemusel tak absolvovat dlouhou cestu na tak krátkou návštěvu. Jeho otec vyslovil podezření, že to ve skutečnosti vůbec není dlouhá cesta, a navíc tím byl znepokojený, protože měl v plánu strávit celý den na setkání s Igorem a několika dalšími. Lucius ho rozptýlil prohlášením, že by jejich hosta přes den zabavil a ukázal mu velkolepost Malfoy Manor. Jemně naznačil, že zapůsobit na profesora by byl dobrý krok ke změně jeho loajality - v případě, že by změnu potřeboval.

Ovšem do té doby zbývalo ještě několik dní, během kterých musel vydržet s Igorem v jejich domě. Nejednou se Lucius probudil zalitý studeným potem, když se mu celou noc zdálo o _určitých_ lekcích. Po takových nocích býval ráno otřesený a peskoval se za slabost. To mu však nezabránilo, aby se po zbytek dne vyhýbal Igorovi, a také svému svědomí, které na něho apelovalo:_ Neměl bys něco udělat a zabránit, aby se totéž stalo tvým zmijozelským spolužákům? A co Snape?_ Lucius o něm věděl, že je to tichý typ člověka a nebyl připravený zvládnout výcvik, tak jako on. Pokud mohl mít noční můry Lucius, čím si bude muset projít Snape?

Ale tyhle myšlenky, jednoduše řečeno, pustil z hlavy. Zdálo se, že právě teď je jejich osud stejně nevyhnutelný, jako jeho vlastní. Jeho otec byl zřejmě nadšený vidinou setkáním Luciuse s Temným pánem, ale svého syna neustále "testoval". Zavolal si Luciuse do své kanceláře a prakticky ho vyslýchal. Nejprve se z toho Lucius pokoušel vykroutit, ale brzy bylo zřejmé, že bez ohledu na to, jak lstivě mu to podával, jeho otec nehodlal přijmout _ne_ jako odpověď. Datum bylo stanoveno na velikonoční svátky. Než k tomu dojde, byla Luciusovi přidělena řada úkolů, které musí ve škole splnit. Pokud je všechny dokončí, pak bude mít tu "čest" setkat se Temným pánem osobně. Do té doby bude Abraxas na Luciuse dohlížet a po jeho návratu do Bradavic bude očekávat týdenní hlášení.

Taková přímočarost a definitivnost Luciusovi příliš neseděla, ale zároveň pocítil zvláštní druh úlevy, že mu byla odňata možnost volby. To bylo samozřejmě zcela nepravdivé, protože Lucius stále věřil, že má na výběr, ale i on příležitostně rád klamal sám sebe. Příchod jeho oblíbeného profesora mu však připomínal nejen, že se vlastně rozhodl poslechnout svého otce, ale navíc, že to bylo morálně špatné.

xxx

Harry se u snídaně málem zakuckal čajem, když obdržel oficiální dopis od Luciuse Malfoye s pozváním, aby přijel na druhý svátek vánoční kolem poledne a zůstal minimálně na večeři, nebo třeba i do příštího rána, pokud bude chtít. Dopis byl téměř ... vřelý, a Harry zamyšleně přimhouřil oči. Je možné, že v tom rozpoznává známky zoufalství? Možná si to jen představuje. Vážně zvažoval odpovědět zdvořilým _Děkuji, ale ne_. Nicméně nakonec shledal, že to prostě nedokáže odmítnout a když ten den nastal, ve skutečnosti se nemohl dočkat, až svého studenta znovu uvidí.

Sbalil si malou tašku s oblečením na převlečení pro případ, že by se rozhodl zůstat přes noc, a také se rozhodl obléknout si hábit. Brumbál, nebo spíše domácí skřítkové, mu poskytli několik různých stylů a barev. Oblékl si tmavě zelený a přes něj si natáhl hnědý zimní plášť. Brumbálovi už dal na vědomí, že byl pozván na Malfoy Manor, a ředitel ho zdvořile varoval o paradoxech a tak podobně. Počasí bylo chladné, ale slunce zářilo a Harry si užíval okamžik, kdy se dostane ven. Jakmile prošel kolem hlavní brány, přemístil se přímo před brány Malfoy Manor, a ačkoli nebyl zdaleka tak velký jako Bradavice, přesto byl působivý. Harry tam byl samozřejmě už dřív, ale okamžitě viděl rozdíl. A tak na chvíli zamrznul při tom, jak zíral na budovu za kovanými železnými branami.

Pokud si kdysi myslel, že Manor je kvůli sbírkám Luciuse Malfoye plný černé magie, evidentně se mýlil. Na dům svítilo slunce a na obloze nebyl ani mráček, ale přesto se Harrymu zdálo, jako kdyby byl nad tím místem stín. Stín, který jako by vycházel zevnitř. Mudlům by to zřejmě připadalo jen jako velký dům, nebo možná zvoucí muzeum, ale Harry cítil v kostech, že toto místo bylo jako protiklad Bradavic. Ve srovnání s jejich teplou a svůdnou magií byl Manor chladnou a rozhodně děsivou variantou.

Harry mávnul rukou, přesně jak ho Lucius instruoval ve svém dopise, a vykročil na bránu. Ta ho identifikovala jako hosta a tak skrz ni prošel, jako by byla vyrobená z kouře. Kráčel po cestě a upíral k zámku podezřívavý pohled. Bylo to přesně takové, jak si pamatoval, a přece ne. Dokonce i zahrada byla stejná, ačkoli byla pokrytá sněhem. Když Harry přišel blíž, přední dveře se otevřely a vyšel sám Lucius, aby ho přivítal.

„Pane profesore," řekl s lehkým úsměvem. „Je od vás milé, že jste přišel." Harry vyšel nahoru po schodech a přijal nabízenou ruku.

„Přiznávám, že vaše pozvání mě překvapilo," odpověděl Harry. Lucius pokynul, aby vstoupili dovnitř do tepla a Harry tak učinil s mírným rozechvěním, které nedal najevo. Tam už na ně čekal domácí skřítek, který od Harryho převzal tašku a plášť, a beze slova zmizel.

„Myslel jsem, že bych vás tu trochu provedl, a pak si dáme oběd. Otec je dnes na služební cestě, ale večer se k nám připojí. Omlouvá se, že vás nemohl pozdravit."

„To je zcela v pořádku," řekl Harry a snažil se o neutrální tón. S otcem Luciuse by se radši nesetkal vůbec, a vážně zauvažoval nad tím, co ho vlastně přimělo s tou návštěvou souhlasit.

„Nejdřív se musíte seznámit s matkou," řekl Lucius. S přimhouřenýma očima Harryho pozorně studoval, ale když Harry tázavě zvedl obočí, prostě mu pokynul, aby ho následoval. Přešli přes velkou předsíň a do obývacího pokoje vyvedeného především v modré barvě, s nábytkem z 18. století. Harry ho viděl už dříve, ale zaznamenal několik odlišností. Většinou to byly položky, jako hodiny na krbové římse a busta někoho, koho neznal - tohle všechno v jeho vzpomínkách chybělo. Zřejmě byly odstraněny někdy mezi současností a Harryho návštěvou po válce.

Harry se však v úvahách dál nedostal, protože jeho pozornost upoutala žena sedící na pohovce. Její vlasy měly skoro stejnou barvu jako jeho, nebo možná o odstín světlejší. Byla velmi krásná, to Harry viděl okamžitě, ačkoli ho překvapily její tmavé oči, které jí dokonale ladily k vlasům. Svůj vzhled Lucius zřejmě zdědil po svém otci. Jakmile vešli, vstala a Harry byl téměř šokován její výškou. Laskavě se na něho usmála, na chvíli mu podivně připomněla Lenku, a nabídla mu svou ruku způsobem, který napovídal, aby ji políbil.

„Profesore Valene, je mi potěšením," řekla a její hlas jakoby zaduněl hluboko v Harryho hlavě a hrudníku. Zvedl ruku ke rtům, ale nepolíbil ji, protože si vzpomněl, že Draco jednou něco podobného udělal Pansy. Paní Malfoyová se tím zdála být potěšená.

„Paní Malfoyová, prokažte mi tu čest, prosím, a říkejte mi Kristian," řekl hladce a vnitřně si blahopřál za své dokonalé chování. V duchu si rozhodně přikývl: ano, tohle dokáže.

„Tak dobře, Kristiane, pak mne musíte oslovovat buď Ella nebo Dora, nikdy však Elladora," řekla téměř hravě. Harry pustil její ruku a nedokázal se ubránit úsměvu. „Takhle mi říkala jen moje matka, a vždy to znamenalo, že byla nespokojená."

„Je to krásné jméno, nevím, jak se mám rozhodnout," řekl Harry a přemýšlel, jestli je to Luciusova blízkost, co mu usnadnilo hru na gentlemana. Ženský potutelný úsměv ho téměř přinutil se začervenat. Ona se tiše zasmála.

„Vidím, jak jste okouzlující, Kristiane, není divu, že vás má Lucius rád." Teď už definitivně hrozilo, že se začne červenat. Harry téměř cítil Luciusovo narůstající nepohodlí, přestože Elladořin komentář byl sama nevinnost. „Náležitě mu to tady ukaž, Luciusi," pokračovala a stále se na Harryho usmívala. „A dej pozor, abys ho nikde neztratil, jinak bych se u večeře hrozně nudila."

„Udělám, co bude v mých silách, matko," zamumlal Lucius. „Pane profesore?" Harry konečně odtrhl svůj pohled a otočil se ke svému studentovi. „Půjdeme?" Harry přikývl, pohyb mu pomůže poněkud vyčistit hlavu. Zanechali paní Malfoyovou o samotě. Lucius mu začal ukazovat sál, galerie, atd., atd., ale Harry jeho proslov poslouchal jen napůl ucha. Luciusova matka se zdála velmi krásná, takže si nemohl pomoci, aby neuvažoval nad tím, jak mohl Lucius preferovat muže, tak jako Harry, ledaže na něho jeho matka neměla žádný vliv. Jistě, Lucius zřejmě zdědil její šarm, ale Harry viděl Smrtijeda v akci, a navzdory jeho vykoupení v poslední chvíli – dalo-li by se to tak nazvat, jelikož Harry netušil, co se dělo u soudu - věděl, že ze staršího Luciuse vyzařovala temnota na míli daleko.

„Netušil jsem, že jsi tak _okouzlující_," poznamenal náhle Lucius, když zvolna kráčeli galerií: z jedné strany lemované desítkami portrétů a z druhé řadou vysokých oken. Harry úkosem pohlédl na mladého muže. Lucius, aniž by čekal na odpověď, pokračoval. „Alespoň to jednou provždy dokazuje, že už nejsi zamilovaný do mého budoucího syna."

„Co prosím?" ozval se Harry, ještě než se mu podařilo zpracovat, co Lucius řekl. Mladý Malfoy vypadal, jako by toho okamžitě litoval, zřejmě si ani nebyl vědom, že to řekl nahlas. Snažil se to zakrýt tím, že mu se vzdorným výrazem hleděl do očí, ale Harry už teď Luciuse lépe znal a hru prohlédl. Lucius Malfoy prostě vyhrkl něco – pro něho velmi netypického - a teď se mírně červenal. „Co kdybychom prostě zapomněli, že jsi to řekl, dobře?" Nabídl Harry, nechtěl se šťourat v tom, proč to Lucius vyslovil.

„Ano, možná, že to bude nejlepší," řekl Lucius upjatě. Rozhlédl se po chodbě a pak zpátky na Harryho. „Ty už jsi tu byl," prohlásil. Harry zamrkal.

„Ano, byl." Bylo zbytečné zapírat, protože Lucius už věděl, že chodil s Dracem.

„Takže ta prohlídka je trochu zbytečná, je to tak?" Luciusův formální tón Harrymu napověděl, že se snaží zakrýt své přetrvávající rozpaky.

„No, pořádnou prohlídku jsem ještě neabsolvoval, a předtím jsem tu byl jen párkrát, tak bych to rád viděl," řekl upřímně.

„Tak dobře," řekl Lucius. Opět se dal do kroku. Harry ho následoval a snažil se věnovat pozornost tomu, co ho pro změnu učil jeho student, a vůbec nemyslet na Lusiusovo červenání. Ani jednou! A už vůbec ne na Elladořinu poznámku, kterou si jako nějaký Mrzimorský páťák znovu a znovu přehrával v hlavě: _"Lucius vás má rád."_

XXX

Prohlídka trvala více než hodinu, a Harry byl trochu v úžasu nad velikostí toho místa, nemluvě o tom, jak to tu prostě přetékalo bohatstvím. Během jejich dlouhé procházky vedli klidný rozhovor o mnoha věcech a oběma se tak podařilo překonat ten trochu trapný začátek Harryho návštěvy. Právě byli venku, ve svých zimních kabátech, a Harry obdivoval Famfrpálové hřiště a jezírko.

„U večeře budou ještě další hosté," poznamenal Lucius. Právě Harrymu vyprávěl, co mají před sebou, takže to nebyla náhlá změna tématu.

„Ano, o tom ses v dopise zmínil," odpověděl Harry. „Chceš mi říct jejich jména?" Lucius měl ve tváři nečitelný výraz. Byl to pohled, který u něho Harry nikdy dřív neviděl, a tak se zamračil. Lucius vypadal téměř ... znechuceně.

„Ředitel Igor Karkarov z Kruvalu," řekl. Harryho vnitřnosti se zkroutily. Jeden ze známých temných čarodějů, a zbabělec, ale rozhodně by neměl být podceňován.

„Slyšel jsem o něm," řekl Harry vážně. Lucius na něho pohlédl, ale víc se na to téma nevyptával.

„Také pan Bode ... Nedotknutelný ..." Harry se zastavil a otočil se čelem k němu. Luciusovi se právě zablesklo v očích. „Mám dojem, že se zabývá vývojem Obracečů času. Nevím, jestli vynalézají něco, jako je ten, který jsi použil, ale myslím …"

„Ne," přerušil ho Harry a potřásl hlavou. Lucius se zamračil. „Pokud je ten Bode hostem tvého otce, pak s ním nechci nic mít, a taky nechci, aby o mně něco věděl."

„Ale mohl bych mu položit jen pár nenápadných otázek. Nic bych mu o tobě neřekl, přísahám."

„Jenom by to vzbudilo podezření," řekl Harry a zavrtěl hlavou. „Kromě toho, nevěřím, že se dá nějak cestovat dopředu v čase. Podařilo se jim vytvořit Obraceč času, kterým se lze vrátit o roky, ale nikdy jsem neslyšel o žádném kouzle, které tě dokáže vzít dopředu. Ani Brumbál ne."

„Ale Nedotknutelní …"

„Vyptávání na speciální Obraceče času k tobě nutně přitáhne pozornost. Vím, že jsi mazaný Zmijozel, Luciusi, ale ten člověk je Nedotknutelný, a zřejmě je v blízkosti tvého otce. Ne, já nechci, aby ses k němu přibližoval." Lucius zatnul čelist a Harry si myslel, že se bude dál hádat. Ale neudělal to. Odvrátil se a přikývl.

„Dobře. Jen jsem se snažil pomoct." Harry věděl, že ranil Zmijozelovu hrdost, ale nedalo se nic dělat. Jemu už nebylo pomoci. „Ale mýlíš se."

„V čem?"

„Slyšel jsem o magii, která tě může vzít kamkoli v čase. Legendy ze svitků ještě z dob před Merlinem. Věřím, že některé z nich jsou v otcově soukromé knihovně, i když jsem je nikdy neviděl. Na základě těchto zdrojů začali kouzelníci poprvé uvažovat o sestrojení Obraceče času."

„Aha," řekl Harry. „To jsem nevěděl."

„Na tom nezáleží. Legendy a archaická kouzla, dokonce ani v latině, ti nepomůžou ..."

„Není tvou povinností, abys mi pomáhal, Luciusi," řekl jemně Harry. Docela by ho zajímalo, na co mladý Malfoy myslel. Lucius na něho prudce pohlédl.

„Já vím. Ale pokud jsi tady opravdu uvízl ... měl bych tě varovat, abys byl připravený."

„Na co?"

„Proč myslíš, že můj otec chtěl, abys přišel?" Harry ignoroval bodnutí, které vycházelo z poznání, že pozvat ho nebyl Luciusův nápad. Čekal, až bude Lucius pokračovat. „Igor a Abraxas chtějí prověřit tvou loajalitu. Zjistit, jak jsi na tom v Černou magií ... Obávám se, že to byly mé dopisy Matky, které vzbudily jeho zájem. Bude chtít poznat, jak se stavíš k otázce krve."

„No, vyjasním mu, že ode mne nic nezíská, a ani Voldemort."

„Vyhledáváš potíže?" zeptal se nevěřícně Lucius. „Pokud jsi loajální k Brumbálovi …"

„Samozřejmě, že ano!" zvolal Harry. Lucius zvedl ruku.

„Já vím, ale musíš opustit toto místo, aniž by to můj otec, nebo jeho přátelé, zjistili. Klíčem je obezřetnost. Musíš je nechat v pochybnostech, jinak se můžeš dostat do nebezpečí."

„Co mi můžou udělat?" zeptal se Harry a zvedl obočí. „Brumbál ví, že jsem tady. Abraxas Malfoy nebude riskovat tím, že by mi ublížil."

„Ty vůbec neznáš mého otce, nebo čeho je schopný," zamumlal Lucius. Harry se ten komentář rozhodl ignorovat. Jen notnou chvíli zíral na Luciuse, zatímco mladý muž se zadíval přes jezero. Lucius byl krásný, ale Harryho myšlenky se zaměřily na to, jaký vliv měl na Luciuse starší Malfoy. Znalost Luciusova osudu byla jako nějaká svíravá tíha na hrudi. Chtěl se natáhnout, zatřást s Luciusem a křičet na něho, ať Voldemorta zavrhne. Málem už zvedl ruku, když se náhle setkal se šedýma očima.

„Nejsi přitahován mou matkou, že ne?" pronesl Lucius úplně šeptem. Udělal krok blíž.

„Cože? Ne, samozřejmě, že ne. Jsem si jistý, že je to krásná žena, ale …" Harry polkl. „Luciusi," řekl varovně. „Něco jsi slíbil." Lucius byl velmi blízko, asi tak blízko, jako byli té noci u jezera.

„Já vím. Copak flirtuji?" Harry cítil mladíkův dech na tváři. „Jenom chci, abys pochopil ..."

„Nepodceňovat tvého otce, to mi došlo," řekl napjatě Harry. O krok ustoupil. „Poněkud mi vyhládlo ... Neříkal jsi něco o obědě?" Lucius se naštěstí vrátil zpátky do svého formálního já a zavedl Harryho dovnitř. A Harry se zase snažil nemyslet na jisté věci, jako je teplo Luciusova těla.

XXX

Během poledne Lucius nedovolil, aby se mu myšlenky promítly v obličeji, a to navzdory skutečnosti, že jeho duševní stav byl poněkud nestabilní. Neopatrný komentář jeho matky ho dostával do vývrtky. Představa, že by měl Harryho _rád_, byla tak ... znepokojující, přestože jeho to matka nemyslela _tím_ způsobem. Zcela zjevně Harryho považoval za atraktivního, dokonce až směšně, a nějak se mu stalo, že se začal starat, co si o něm Harry myslí, ale pod slovem "rád" se Luciusovi vybavovalo něco až příliš Mrzimorského.

A pak to Harryho odmítnutí jeho plánu na pomoc, což bylo upřímně urážlivé, a co bylo ještě horší, prakticky ignoroval Luciusovo varování. Takže se Lucius samozřejmě pokusil uchýlit ke starým trikům, ale Harry byl stejně odolný jako vždy. Lucius si mentálně povzdechl. Tento den bude opravdu únavný. Zvlášť když Harry neustále vypadal tak zatraceně ... Ne, bude lepší se tímto směrem neubírat. Rezolutně zaměřil svou mysl někam jinam, vzhlédl na svého hosta a zachoval formální a neutrální tón hlasu.

„Je jídlo podle tvých představ?" Harry si před odpovědí podvědomě olízl rty a Luciusova mysl frustrovaně zaječela. Jeho odpověď málem přeslechl.

ooOoo

Pokračování příště


End file.
